


Sanctuary With You (Taducido)

by Ramc95



Series: YuuVik [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuso Omega, Dinámica Alfa / Beta / OmegaVerso, M/M, Pasado de Abuso, Violacion, Violência doméstica, abuso infantil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Hatsetsu es una ciudad. Un santuario para Omegas buscando refugio de sus Alphas abusivos. Yuuri estaba teniendo un día normal cuando sus padres le dicen que hay un nuevo invitado que va a cuidar. No ha visto quién es la persona que está en la habitación frente a la suya todavía  pero quiere tratar de llegar a ello ¿Esta persona responderá? ¿Quién es?





	1. Día normal

Hasetsu era una ciudad santuario donde Omegas y Betas estaban en relaciones abusivas en la masa para obtener la ayuda que necesitaban. Si un Omega necesitaba refugio de sus abusadores, Hasetsu era el lugar donde ir.

 

Casi todos los negocios se enfocaron en rehabilitar que necesitaban terapias de todo tipo (como aeróbicos, físicos y terapéuticos) junto con cafés centros comerciales y restaurantes donde Omegas podría reintegrarse a la sociedad sin sentirse inseguro. Era un secreto conocido y pocos alfas recibido entrada y permanencia en la ciudad. Básicamente solo los alfas nacidos en Hasetsu solo para vivir allí permanentemente. Se les enseñó a ser ultra vigilantes y responsables. La mayoría de la población alfa en la ciudad toma supresores de forma regular. Uno de esos individuos fue un hombre joven nombrado Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Había nacido, vivía actualmente y probablemente moriría en Hasetsu (aunque no le gustaba pensar en la última parte). Se presentó como alfa cuando tenía dieciséis años y había estado bien consigo mismo.

 

  
Habiendo creído en esta ciudad que atendía al bienestar, mental y físico de Omegas, era muy apasionado sobre el tema. Incluso estudió para obtener el mejor grado de unión, matrimonio y familia. Él eligió estudiar en Detroit después de haberle ofrecido una beca muy generosa. Cuando volvió a casa, nuevas ideas para el negocio familiar para ayudar a mejorar la comodidad de sus huéspedes.

 

  
Su familia dirigió una posada y una fuente caliente llamada Yu-Topia por generaciones. Era un poco caro comparado con los otros hoteles de la ciudad, pero teniendo en cuenta las comodidades ofrecidas y lo que podía manejar de sus huéspedes, era dinero bien gastado.

 

  
El día había empezado como otro. Se despertó temprano para hacer ejercicio y pasó su tiempo ayudando a los invitados a los que había sido asignado. Normalmente, se le asigna a los visitantes extranjeros, porque, contrariamente al resto de su familia, tenía una buena comprensión del inglés. No lo importó. No había muchos invitados de otros países por lo que fue capaz de conseguir más tiempo con ellos y ayudarlos a rehabilitar más fácil.

 

  
Su deber con los invitados era establecer citas para la terapia, llevar a cabo una terapia, grupos de apoyo y explorar la ciudad. También era alguien con los que los Omegas podían desahogarse, el hombro al que llorar cuando lo necesitaban. Los dos invitados a los que se asignaron eran dos muchachos, ambos jóvenes Omegas. Uno de Tailandia, fue nombrado Phichit Chulanont. El otro de China, fue nombrado Guang-Hong Ji. Fuera de los tres, Yuuri era el ser más viejo con 23 años de edad. Phichit tenía 20 años y Guang Hong tenía la edad madura de 17 años. Ambos niños habían sufrido tumbas abusos.

 

  
El abuso de phichit había estado en manos de una persona a la que se había dado para acostarse mientras que Guang-Hong había sido abusado por sus padres por la única razón por la que presentaba como un omega. Yuuri siempre odiaba cuando los padres eran los abusivos. Hizo que el omega vulnerable y más propensas a aceptar más abuso porque creció con él. Afortunadamente, ambas partes encontraron un camino aquí y estaban floreciendo maravillosamente con la ayuda de Yuuri.

 

  
Un día como hoy, cuando los dos tuvieron un día libre, decidieron probar el castillo del hielo, pista de patinaje. Un día normal con Phichit y Guang-Hong sería una sesión de terapia con su terapeuta. Entonces Guang-Hong iría a un grupo de apoyo para adolescentes de su edad, mientras que Phichit iría a una clase que repasara la dinámica de Alphas, Betas y Omegas.

 

  
Lo salian a la hora del almuerzo y luego sí querían se ivan a explotar la ciudad. Después regresaban para la hora de la cena y se paraban para el día siguiente.

 

  
Phichit sonreia poniendose los patines. **-Un día, voy a salir en un remake de El Rey y El Patinador. Es mi película favorita-**

\- **Cuando lo hagas, espera poder desempeñar el papel del rey. Quiero ser un actor** \- dijo Guang-Hong cuando se ponía en el hielo.

 

  
Yuuri estaba patinando en círculos perezosos alrededor de la pista: "Si hay dos en una nueva versión de la película, será mejor que inviten al primer ministro para que puedan apoyarlos en la alfombra roja"

 

  
-¡ **Trato** "- DIJO Phichit al entrar en la pista.

 

  
Patinaron durante una hora o así hablando con la   
amiga de la infancia de Yuuri y dueña del Castillo de Hielo **"Yuko Nishigori"** antes de que lo llamaran un día y salieran a la carretera hacia el Castillo de Hasetsu. Era un hermoso lugar con exuberantes, árboles verdes y la suave brisa, trae un poco de aire fresco desde el océano, no había mejor manera de relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas mundanos.

 

  
Estaban tomando un descanso y bebiendo de algunas botellas de agua que habían traído con ellos cuando la conversación pasó de un tema a otro. ¿ **Crees que encontramos compañeros?**

  
Yuuri se ahogó en su agua antes de volverse hacia Guang-Hong. El chico estaba luciendo una expresión que Yuuri nunca había visto en su rostro antes. Conocer los dos Omegas ha enseñado cosas valiosas a Yuuri. La pregunta fue la primera pregunta que el chico chino nunca había querido hablar de relaciones antes. En lugar de responder Yuuri esperó a ver qué contestaría a Phichit. Como parte de los ayudantes, Yuuri mantuvo comentarios y opiniones sobre los temas para sí mismo a menos que se preguntara por adelantado al respecto. Esta fue una de esas veces.

 

  
Guang-Hong apartó la mirada de ellos. **-Yo el estado pensando en ello recientemente. Me encantaría, pero si me preguntan por mi familia ... No sé ... No es como si pudiera presentar un compañero potencial a mi familia. Me repudiaron el momento en que salí para venir aquí-**

  
\- **Va a estar bien G** \- comenzó Phichit. - **Cuando llegue el alfa correcto, no importará si hablas con tu familia o no. Ellos te van a amar por ti mismo** \- El chico más joven se miró más serio cuando preguntó. -¿Cómo **puedes tener tanta fe en eso? Sabes lo que es estar en una mala relación. ¿No tienes miedo de que vuelva a suceder?**

 

  
\- **Bueno, al principio tuve miedo pero luego después de conocer a la Sra. Katsuki y Yuuri, sabían que tenían alfas que no fueron horribles. Reunirme con ellos me dio la búsqueda de un compañero, estoy seguro** , con expresión pensativa.

 

  
Yuuri apartó la mirada por un momento para componerse. No fue la primera vez que escuchó eso, pero fue la primera vez que fue Omegas de los que fueron responsables de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sentía que las palabras que su amigo había dicho eran verdaderas y sinceras. Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería reír o llorar? ¿Debería incluso mencionarlo? No estaba seguro. Aprendió a través de los años a no entablar conversaciones con otros. No quería parecer grosero.

 

  
La conversación no murió tan fácilmente como Yuuri le hubiera gustado. Los dos hablaban entre sí mientras corrían. Era más fácil moverse un poco detrás de ellos para mantenerse fuera de la conversación. Cuando volvieron a Yu-Topia ya era casi la hora de cenar.

 

  
Yuuri decidió comer en su habitación, sabiendo que los muchachos estarían seguros mezclándose con los otros invitados. Su madre, Hiroko, era como una Madre Gallina. Ella era una alfa y era muy protectora de todos los omegas que vinieron a quedarse con ellos. Si alguien está hablando de meterse con uno de ellos, se enfrentará a su ira y no será una bonita vista. Incluso en los supresores era una fuerza para tener en cuenta.

 

  
La habitación de Yuuri estaba en el extremo oeste más alejado de la posada. En el otro lado del pasillo había una habitación sin usar que servía para el almacenamiento. El extremo oriental tenía las habitaciones de los huéspedes, y encima de la cocina estaban las habitaciones que usaban sus padres y su hermana. Le gustaba la intimidad. No estaba demasiado lejos de sus padres pero tampoco demasiado cerca de las omegas. No es que careciera de autocontrol. El solo quería darles la bienvenida a sus invitados.

 

 

Había estado demasiado consigo mismo pensando en todo. Siendo un Alfa, naturalmente, tenía una presencia muy notable que podría ser dominante. Siempre que haya llamado más rápido, más que el público, que sea mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tenía ansiedad por lo que no era fácil pelear con su cerebro y calmarse como debería.

 

  
Pensó en lo que había dicho Guang-Hong antes. ¿Encontraste tu vez un compañero? No estaba seguro de si era mate si era honesto consigo mismo. No era como si fuera un alfa muy apreciado. ( **Los fuertes y seguros Alphas que le dieron la protección que más Omegas estaba buscando** ) era agradable y la gente le gustaba, pero por lo general lo consideraban más como un amigo que otra cosa. Románticamente teniendo un estado con nadie. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo así como Alfa inexperto como él cuando había muerto por ahí con experiencia y todo? Tal vez no estaba destinado para un compañero y que estaba perfectamente bien con él.

 

  
Si fuera verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, diría que quería tener un compañero. Estaba asustado de abrirse y que su compañero viera sus inseguridades. No se suponía que estaba inseguro y ansioso. Se suponía que tenía confianza, la roca en la que su Omega podía confiar. Su madre era el tipo de Alfa y el otro confiaba. Demonios, incluso él confiaba en ella más a menudo ¿Por qué no puedo ser el mismo?

 

  
Trató de no pensar en ello y responder a los correos electrónicos de la posada de su sitio web. También hizo algo de promoción en los medios de comunicación social y sitios web mediante la puesta en ofertas especiales que estaban ofreciendo. Lo hizo una o dos veces por semana así que cuando llegara a él, tenía una cantidad decente de correos electrónicos. Cuando terminó con eso ya era hora de acostarsen su mente estaba incluso agotada.

 

  
Cuando se despertó el horario volvió a lo habitual. Phichit y Guang-Hong tenía una cita con sus terapeutas por lo que los llevaban a sus citas en la mañana. Ambos seguían atontados mientras los conducían y esperaban pacientemente en el vestíbulo para ellos. El vestíbulo era bastante sosa y sus revistas eran más blancas. Perdió el tiempo mirando los artículos de prensa y sintiendo que antes de leerlos. ¿Por qué la gente incluso se persuadió con las noticias cuando era generalmente tan moreno? Él cambió a sus medios de comunicación social que rara vez se publicó. Parece que Yuko Nishigori estaba teniendo una explosión enseñando a los niños cómo patinar. Siguió compartiendo fotos de sus hijas en el hielo divirtiéndose. Había sido amigo de ella y de su marido desde que era niño e incluso era el padrino de sus hijos.

 

Su hermana Mari, ha actualizado en una foto del amanecer de la fuente caliente y bella. Estaba seguro de que su hermana había sido fotógrafa si no hubiera ayudado en la posada.

 

  
Yuuri se salvó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la risa de Phichit cuando salió el consultorio de los terapeutas y se envió a su lado. Al parecer estaba emocionado de que fuera autorizado a usar Internet y los medios sociales nuevamente. Cuando losbOmegas acudieron a Hasetsu para pedir ayuda, lo primero que tuvieron fue hacer su móvil y el prómetro que se mantuvo alejado de Internet. Era un procedimiento de seguridad ya que algunos Omegas tendían a recuperar el contacto con sus agresores.

 

  
Yuuri había visto la primera vez que usaba teléfonos celulares para hablar con sus abusadores. Algunos Omegas también lograron hablar con ellos para planear volver a su vida anterior, creyendo que sus abusos habían cambiado. Yuuri había estado muy preocupado cuando Phichit y Guang-Hong habían venido a buscar refugio. Eran jóvenes y la separación de todas las formas de comunicación era difícil. Había estado seguro de que no lo había logrado. Estaba tan orgulloso de su progreso, pasando de espíritus rotos a estas personas felices y confiadas. Como Result Guang-Hong incluso había sido despojado también. Yuuri estaba feliz por los dos.

 

  
**-¡Tienes que cumplir tu promesa y comprarnos los teléfonos a Yuuri! -** Dijo Phichit entusiasmado mientras salía de la oficina. Él sonrió - **Bien, por supuesto. ¿Por qué olvidaría algo tan importante?**

 

  
Así fue como hicieron un viaje rápido a la tienda de teléfonos para conseguir los teléfonos de los chicos. Prometieron un Yuuri usando su Subsidio de Estabilidad para pagar sus facturas telefónicas. Un subsidio de la era era dinero que un Omega o Beta fue recibido después de salir de un lugar abusivo. Idealmente estaba allí para cuando el Omega estaba listo para dejar la ciudad del santuario, ellos no tuvieron que preocuparse si no encontraran un trabajo enseguida. A Yuuri no le importaba si pagaba por ellos o no, pero era bueno que los demás era tan responsables.

 

  
Después del grupo de apoyo de Guang-Hong y de la clase de Phichit, hicieron una parada más en una tienda de ropa porque la ropa que los chicos tenían ya estaba en mal estado. Los dos usaron su mesada para ayudar a pagar la ropa. Como eran Omegas que buscaban santuarios, recibieron un buen descuento. Sus ropas viejas iban a ser limpiadas y dadas a otros que llegarían con la ropa en la espalda. Yuuri compró unos calcetines sobre todo porque le gustaba tener que comprar con alguien que no tenía ninguno.

 

  
Cuando volvieron a la posada, Phichit ya se había unido a Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr y todo lo que podía conseguir en la vida con la gente otra vez. Yuuri dijo que los dejó para el final y que necesitaba algo así como un mensaje de texto de cualquier hora. ( **Su número era el primero que había salvado** .) Estaba a punto de ir a su habitación cuando su padre y su madre le preguntaron si podían hablar en privado. Sabía que tenía que ser importante. Los siguieron a un lugar más privado para hablar. No podéis sacarse la cabeza que lo que era a lo que iba a ser grande.

 

 

 

 


	2. El huésped misterioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo Omega se queda en Yu-Topia y es asignado a Yuuri.

Caminando de regreso a su habitación, tuvo que asegurarse de no entrar en pánico. No podía entrar en pánico. Tenía que estar tranquilo y reunirse al respecto. La conversación fue seria y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Mientras él se había ido, un Omega había venido pidiendo santuario. Era Europeo lo cual estaba bien porque Yuuri hablaba inglés.

 

No solo fue asignado a la atención de Yuuri, también se quedaba en la habitación frente a la suya. Ellos no tenían suficiente espacio en el lado este de la posada así que la única habitación en la que podían pensar era la que estaba enfrente de la suya. Él sonrió y dijo que estaba perfectamente bien con él. Antes de irse su madre lo apartó y le dijo que iba a tener que ser paciente. El invitado parecía haber pasado por el infierno y por la espalda así Yuuri iba a tener que dar pequeños pasos. Le pidió que revisara al huésped más tarde para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

 

El pasillo parecía exactamente igual que antes. Era oscuro con corrientes de aire y con una puerta al final del pasillo que conducía a un pequeño jardín. Una tenue luz parpadeó en la habitación ahora ocupada. Tenía que haber sido una vela de algún tipo tal vez uno de esos perfumados porque capturó un olor de algo que le recordó a un campo de girasoles. Cerró los ojos por un momento para admirar el maravilloso olor de los girasoles antes de que saliera y entrara en silencio en su habitación. No sabía lo que le había hecho ir un poco nervioso. Eso tenía que haber sido una vela perfumada muy fuerte.

 

A lo largo del día comprobaba el pasillo y por supuesto la pequeña luz parpadeante seguía sin moverse. ¿Estaba el Omega allí vivo? Él realmente oró que fuera así. Después de correr unos cuantos más recados decidió que era hora de ir a ver al nuevo invitado. El atardecer estaba sobre ellos y como la pequeña luz en la habitación parecía más brillante de lo que había sido antes. Él respiró profundamente. El olor de los girasoles lo envolvió de nuevo.

 

Golpeó ligeramente la puerta de la pantalla antes de abrirla un poco. Necesitaba asegurarse de que la persona interior entendiera que no iba a invadir el espacio. Vio algunos crujidos de mantas pero eso era todo.

 

Se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, hola. Voy a ayudarte mientras estás aquí con nosotros—

 

El silencio estaba en el otro extremo y eso no aliviaba la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Y si no le gustaban? Tal vez sonaba demasiado exigente ¿O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado fuerte? No lo sabía. El susurro se había detenido pero todavía era bastante tenue en la habitación que no podía decir si la persona respiraba o no. Quería revisarlo pero no se atrevió a entrar. Solo entraría una vez que le dieran permiso.

 

—Hum ... ¿tienes hambre? Quiero decir, podría traer una bandeja para ti. Así que si no tienes hambre ahora, puedes comer más tarde—

 

Todavía no hay ruido o indicación de que la persona en la cama había algo de lo que estaba diciendo. Si escuchaba lo suficiente podía oír la respiración pero eso era todo. Entonces recordó lo que su madre había dicho, pequeños pasos. Era un completo extraño y si el trauma era tan malo como su madre decía que era no quería ser contundente. Lo último que necesitaba era traer recuerdos horribles para el nuevo huésped. Si fuera él que había estado encerrado en esa habitación desde la mañana estaría absolutamente muerto de hambre. Sería mejor que trajera algo. La comida era siempre una buena herramienta para romper el hielo de todos modos.

 

—Uh ... permíteme traer la bandeja aquí arriba para tí—

 

Cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió al comedor donde encontró a su madre entregando un poco de jugo a un niño pequeño. El Omega con el niño no podía caminar para que el niño obtuviera cosas que sus padres necesitaban. Ella sonrió al niño antes de excusarse para poder hablar con su hijo. Eso era algo que podía respetar con respecto a su madre. Cuando le estaba dando a alguien su atención, era indiviso. Hiroko Katsuki estaba a cargo de la posada. Ella asignó a Omegas a los trabajadores sociales (como Yuuri), vio que los Omegas estaban siendo tratados bien, ordenó todo lo que necesitaba la posada, planificó y cocinó el menú todos los días. Solo podía esperar que pudiera hacer lo mismo cada vez que fuera el momento de que se pusiera de pie y se hiciera cargo de toda la posada más que de unas cuantas personas.

 

Ella se inclinó hacia él. —¿Cómo está?—

 

—Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de verlo. No entré en la habitación. Le hablé pero no me respondió. Pensé que debería traerle algo para comer de cualquier manera— respondió.

 

No parecía demasiado sorprendida con lo que dijo y no presionó para obtener más detalles. En su lugar preparó una bandeja de fruta, dos sándwiches y un poco de jugo. Ella no quería enviar algo caliente para que el huésped lo comiera frío después. De esta manera pensó en que no habría prisa si el huésped no tenía hambre hasta más tarde. Antes de entregar la bandeja a su hijo ella le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

 

Ella dijo —Sé que eres la mejor persona para él en este momento. Solo sé el maravilloso joven que sé que eres, y él te cojera confianza en un instante—

 

—Gracias mamá— dijo con una sonrisa.

 

El paseo de regreso no era tan desalentador. Phichit le había escrito que quería ir a patinar juntos por la noche si Yuuri tenía tiempo libre. Por lo menos le dio algo que hacer por la noche. Tal vez podría volver a patinar con los trillizos de Yuko.

 

Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a golpear suavemente y lo abrió lo suficiente como para introducir la bandeja.

 

—Soy yo otra vez.Te traje una bandeja. Voy a deslizarlo. Cuando termines déjalo fuera de tu puerta y me encargaré de ello. Gracias—

 

Con eso deslizó la bandeja dentro de la habitación y luego rápidamente cerró la puerta de nuevo. Después fue a su habitación para conseguir su mochila que tenía su equipo de patinaje en él y se fue con Phichit para ir a patinar. Al parecer, Guang-Hong decidió que quería quedarse en lugar de salir. Phichit dijo que estaba en el teléfono pero no dijo con quién. Yuuri estaba un poco preocupado por escuchar eso. Estaba seguro de que el adolescente chino no estaba haciendo nada para poner en peligro su recuperación, todavía estaba preocupado. Se sentía como un hermano mayor cuando se trataba del chico más joven y Phichit. Mientras tanto Phichit hablaba de cómo seguía a estos dos tipos en Instagram. Uno de ellos era de Suiza y tenía muchas imágenes estéticas de paisajes y los Alpes.

 

Phichit suspiró contento —También es soñador mirar. Tiene tantas fotos de sí mismo, posa prácticamente desnudo. Ojalá tuviera la confianza y el cuerpo para tomar fotos como la de mí mismo ... De todos modos suficiente sobre mí y mi Instagram aplastado. Pareces preocupado—

 

Bueno este tipo lo leyó como un libro.

 

—Solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas ... Ves tenemos un nuevo invitado y él fue asignado a mí y su habitación está enfrente de la mía. Le hablé un poco aunque no me respondió. No voy a entrar a su habitación sin permiso. Desearía saber si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo— explicó

 

Patinaron en silencio. No fue un mal silencio en realidad fue muy calmante. Yuuri se sintió mejor después de hablar de sus preocupaciones por el huésped. Necesitaba no dejar que su ansiedad gane, es lo mejor de él cuando se trataba de esta situación. Esta persona no estaba tratando de ser malo o vengativo estaba sufriendo y necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Por supuesto no iba a ser muy hablador. Phichit no había sido hablador cuando llegó allí y tampoco Guang-Hong. Les tomó tiempo antes de ver que era solidario y genuina mente preocupado. Esta vez solo tomará más de lo habitual y eso bien.

 

Phichit estaba a punto de hacer un buen giro cuando se detuvo en seco y señaló con un dedo a Yuuri. —¡¡Entiendo!!—

 

—¿Entiendes qué?—preguntó después de saltar sorprendido.

 

El otro patinador sonrió radiante —¿Y si le hablas a él? ¿Como? escúchame. Durante el día, antes de la cena o cuando vas a la puerta, deslizala y habla con él—

 

 

—Hablale de tu día, el tiempo, de mi y Guang-Hong y el patinaje sobre hielo aquí y sobre salir a hacer cosas. Solo habla con él sobre esas cosas. No le preguntes por lo que pasó, él hablará de ello después, pero solo habla con él sobre cosas mundanas. De esa manera él sabe que te gusta y él querrá abrirse contigo cuando este listo. Es más fácil abrirse a alguien que ya uno conoce un poco—

 

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—

 

Fue momentos como estos donde Yuuri sabía que nunca debía subestimar a Phichit. ¡Era tan freaking inteligente! ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes? Parecía lo más obvio que podía hacer y se alegró de que le preguntara a alguien más sobre esto. Si hacía algún tipo de conversación entre su huésped misterioso y él eso era mejor que nada. Una vez que salieron de la pista de patinaje Yuuri se sintió esperanzado de que todo iba a estar bien. Iba a poder ayudar al nuevo invitado.

 

No estaba demasiado cansado cuando llegó a casa por lo que decidió que iba a tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir. Cuando llegó al pasillo encontró la bandeja inocentemente sentada fuera de la puerta. El huésped se lo había comido y lo había dejado fuera. Sonriendo a sí mismo lo recogió y se lo llevó a la cocina. El baño podría esperar un poco más. De repente tuvo una nueva esperanza para los próximos días. Tal vez solo tal vez él se podría encontrar lejos para ver al invitado al otro lado del pasillo.

 

A la mañana siguiente fue como anoche. Yuuri llamó a la puerta que estaba frente a la suya habló un poco trajo una bandeja para desayunar y fue a ayudar a Phichit y a Guang-Hong con sus citas. Una vez que habían terminado con las citas de la mañana fueron a buscar baratijas. Vio algo que le hizo detenerse un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, pensó en contra y los llevó a casa todos a tiempo para almorzar. Yuuri pronto volvió a ayudar a otros trabajadores sociales a llevar a Omegas a citas y también a conseguir cosas del supermercado que su madre necesitaba para cenar esa noche. Tenía la sospecha de volver a la tienda que había visitado antes.

 

Esta vez, se entregó a sí mismo.

 

—Cogí la bandeja por ti— le dijo Mari cuando regresó a casa.

 

Su hermana mayor Mari era asistente de su madre ayudando a dirigir la posada (mientras que su padre era el tenedor de libros de la posada) e hizo la mayor parte de las inspecciones para asegurarse de que los trabajadores sociales estaban haciendo su trabajo y ayudar a los Omegas a su cuidado.

 

Él le sonrió— Gracias por ayudarme hoy. Realmente lo aprecio. Espero que mañana pueda estar más al tanto de las cosas—

 

—Ni lo menciones. Tienes una agenda ocupada y estoy feliz de ayudarte. Así que ¿has conseguido algo de él todavía?— Ella preguntó.

 

Él negó con la cabeza —No, pero tengo un plan de acción que Phichit me sugirió quiero ver si eso funcionará al menos. Lo hizo parecer sensato anoche y espero que lo haga—

 

 

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará solo sé tú mismo y el invitado aprenderá a confiar en ti en algún momento— dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello antes de ir a fumar

 

Podía sentir sus nervios obtener lo mejor de él mientras se acercaba al pasillo. ¿De qué iba a hablar? Estaba seguro de que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer sobre su vida mundana. Pero Phichit había dicho que solo tenía que hablar de cualquier cosa y eso era todo. Podía hacer esto. No iba a ser difícil. Podía oír el latido de su corazón cuando golpeó la puerta y la abrió un poco. Probablemente iba a ser por un largo rato así que se sentó del piso con la puerta a su espalda.

 

Podía hacer esto.

 

 

—Hola soy yo otra vez. Espero que te guste tu estancia hasta ahora y la comida. No es que bueno, mi mamá es una gran cocinera y ella hace el mejor katsudon. Tendrás que probarlo uno de estos días. Me encanta pero gano peso tan fácilmente que tuve que cortar de comer tan a menudo. ¿Tal vez podríamos comer juntos? Si está bien contigo. No quiero imponerte ni hacerte sentir incómodo—

 

Estaba divagando ¿no? Tomó un poco de respiración y oyó barajar aún no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Necesitaba relajarse. Jugar fresco Yuuri jugar fresco. Debería ir a decirle a Phichit que era una idea totalmente mala pero no podía moverse. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la vela se había encendido. Bueno almenos llamó la atención del otro. No escuchó mucho más que una ligera barajadura. ¿Esta persona era un ninja?

 

—Bueno hoy fue lo habitual. Llevé a Phichit y Guang-Hong a sus citas. Son Omegas igual que tú. Phichit es de Tailandia y es tan agradable. Tal vez un poco excéntrico pero él es feliz así. Y Guang-Hong es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Estoy seguro de que te gustarán y sé que tú también le gustaras a ellos—

 

¿A dónde iba con esto? Su mente le dijo que dejara de hablar pero de alguna manera consiguió llamar la atención del misterioso huésped así que no iba a detenerse ahora mismo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

 

—Fuimos a la ciudad a admirar el paisaje, normalmente vamos a patinar sobre hielo o a la playa. Siempre es bueno hacer algo divertido después de la terapia. Cada vez que decidas ir seré yo el que te lleve y después haremos otra cosa. Incluso conseguir helado si quieres. Es tu elección. De todos modos fuimos a una nueva tienda y encontré esto. Quiero dártelo a ti, si no te importa—

 

Deslizó  dentro de la habitación la piedra 

 

—Es una piedra citrina. Se supone que quita las cosas negativas y te llena de felicidad. Pensé ... Bueno ... Pensé que tal vez te gustaría. Si hay algo que te gusta o quieres puedes decirme y lo conseguiré para ti. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo deberás probar la fuente termal. Es muy reconfortante y agradable. Siempre que necesito relajarme voy a la fuente caliente y mis problemas flotan lejos con el vapor. Mi madre pregunta por ti. Ella quiere saber si la comida es suficiente para ti. Si no siempre puedo conseguir más.—

 

Ya era casi la hora de cenar. No podía creer que hubiera hablado por tanto tiempo. Se sentía un poco culpable aunque parecía haber recibido la atención que deseaba.

 

—Sabes, está bien decir lo que tienes en mente si quieres. Nadie te va a decir que no lo hagas. De hecho te animo a cuando estés listo para ello. No quiero presionarte. Pero quiero ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda. Así que, por favor déjame ayudarte. Bueno ya es casi la hora de la cena así que traeré una bandeja para ti. Regresaré enseguida—

 

Con eso se levantó y fue a buscar una bandeja. Cuando volvió la piedra que había dejado se había ido y la luz todavía estaba encendida. Sonrió mientras colocaba la bandeja. Pensó en marcharse de nuevo pero decidió que se iba a quedar y hablar más. Después de todo esto parecía estar funcionando.

 

Mientras hablaba intentó no pensar en el ruido que oyó, o en cómo la puerta en la que estaba apoyado estaba más caliente que antes. No prestó atención a la bandeja que se movía ni a los otros pequeños ruidos que escuchaba. Acaba de hablar de más cosas. Como sus padres y su hermana y cómo este lugar había sido dirigido por ellos durante años. Cómo recientemente compró teléfonos para Phichit y Guang-Hong. Sus temores por ellos con los teléfonos, pero sabiendo que no podía preocuparse demasiado. Mencionó el enojo de Instagram de Phichit y cómo su enamorado le gustó algunas fotos que tomó. Él trajo el Facetime de Guang-Hong con un amigo que había regresado a Estados Unidos desde el programa de intercambio de divisas en el que estaba. Sonrió mientras hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba el joven adolescente cuando hablaban entre sí.

 

Para cuando lo supo ya había oscurecido. Se volvió y vio la bandeja vacía allí sentada. Si se concentraba podía oír la respiración y ... ¿era el invitado sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta? No quería pensar en ello. En su lugar tomó la bandeja y deseó una buena noche antes de deslizarse la puerta cerrada. El paseo de regreso a la cocina le ayudó a darle una perspectiva. ¡Esto iba a funcionar después de todo! Fue a ver a Phichit y le contó lo que pasó. Phichit le sonrió y le dijo que iba a estar bien.

 

Al día siguiente fue similar excepto que esta vez cuando se sentó a hablar él trajo más de los sitios históricos y famosos para ver en Hasetsu. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su memoria y sus palabras los llevaran por la ciudad en la que creció. Añadió historias divertidas de su infancia. Si hubiera abierto los ojos durante algún tiempo habría visto al huésped que se asomaba por la pequeña abertura. Habría visto una pequeña sonrisa cuando habló de sus historias infantiles. Definitivamente habría visto los ojos abiertos de fascinación cuando el invitado pasó una mano por su propio cabello.


	3. Víctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El misterioso invitado es revelado"

 

 

Se despertó lentamente y estiró su cuerpo. Desde que se había quedado en Yu-Topia, Víctor Nikiforov no había salido de la habitación que le habían dado. La habitación no espaciosa pero acogedora, la luz del exterior a la deriva, así que no sentia la necesidad de encender la luz. La luz natural era más que suficiente. Encendía la vela cuando quería distancia de la penumbra de la habitación, pero eso sólo ocurrió en la noche cuando él venia. Víctor no sabía su nombre. Todo lo que sabía era que él era su trabajador por lo que recordaba. Él tenía una voz agradable y era tímido. Podía darse cuenta por la manera en que el hombre le hablaba. Dejaba que aquella voz le hiciera dormir todas las noches. Se le hizo curiosa esa arulladora voz.

 

  
Estaba durmiendo mucho. Nunca había tenido tiempo para dormir antes, ni siquiera para descansar. Alfa diría que no necesitaba descansar ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en sus rodillas o en su espalda. Bueno, Alfaa siempre decía muchas cosas así, así que no debería haberse molestado.

 

  
Era la vida normal de un Omega, así que no debería quejarse. Gracias a Yakov, se había escapado y estaba seguro en Hasetsu. Nunca más tendría que preocuparse por el Alfa.

 

  
Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Alfaa probablemente lo olvidó y encontró a alguien nuevo para reemplazarlo. Ese pensamiento no lo hizo feliz. De hecho, le entristeció saber que iba a haber otro Omega pasando por el mismo infierno por el que había pasado.

 

  
Víctor se abrazó profundamente en sus muchas mantas. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que alguien lo retenía. A veces fingía que sus padres lo sostenían. No los había visto en años y los echaba de menos. Ellos no lo querrían de ninguna manera. Además, Yakov dijo que una vez que llegó a Hasetsu no pudo contactar a nadie. El anciano lo hizo prometer y lo iba a aguardar.

 

  
Pensando en eso, ahora debería usar las duchas. No se había bañado en mucho tiempo. Su largo cabello de platino parecía oscuro. Sin embargo, el tiempo de la siesta sonaba mejor y volvía a alejarse, sólo para ser despertado más tarde por un suave golpe en la puerta.

 

  
Abrió sólo una grieta. ¡Su amigo estaba aquí! Encendió la vela y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta. Él siempre inicia con torpeza. Era tan entrañable y al cabo de un rato el discurso fluía más suavemente mientras se ponía más cómodo.

 

  
—Así que la amistad de Guang-Hong con Leo, ese es su nombre aparentemente, está avanzando bien. Todavía estoy en la verja de este tipo, pero Phichit ha hablado con él, así que supongo que está bien. Leo quiere venir a visitarlo cuando tenga tiempo libre de la escuela. Me encantaría verlo personalmente y hablar con él. ¿Crees que estoy siendo sobreprotector? No creo que lo sea, es sólo…yo he estado mirando más de Guang-Hong y Phichit durante más de un año. Son como familia para mí y no puedo evitar sentirme como un hermano mayor cuando estoy con ellos. No quiero que les pase nada malo. Han pasado bastante—

 

  
Viktor sonrió para sí mismo cuando oyó estas palabras. Sí, él estaba siendo sobreprotector pero era lindo. Había estado observando a este chico Guang-Hong durante un año. ¡Por supuesto que es así! Él quiere lo mejor para este joven . A los ojos de Víctor, Guang-Hong y Phichit eran bebés. Tenían tanto que esperar en la vida y merecían felicidad.

 

  
—Phichit también está haciendo amigos con su aplastante de Instagram. El chico se llama Christophe Giacometti. Por lo que puedo decir, es muy popular y piensa que Phichit es refrescante. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo Phichit. Chris y él también han estado hablando en Facetime y Chris quiere venir a visitar también—

 

  
—Soy cuidadoso sobre alguien de medios sociales. Sé que Phichit confía en el tipo, pero todavía no estoy seguro. No quiero que sufra. También me preocupa que Leo y Christophe sean Alfas ... Quiero decir, yo no debería ser tan juzgador teniendo en cuenta que soy un Alfa también pero he conocido a varios a través del tiempo y no todos ellos son de cuidado—

 

  
¡Él es un alfa ?! Viktor nunca lo hubiera adivinado por lo suave que era y cómo se preocupaba por la gente. Había asumido tal vez era un Beta o un Omega pero dudaba de eso. Todo este tiempo él había estado en presencia de un Alfa y él estaba siendo tan irrespetuoso.

 

  
¡Necesitaba redimirse a sí mismo! No quería que este Alfa pensara que estaba siendo grosero a propósito. Trató de mantenerse calmado para que el Alfa no percibiera ninguna angustia y se metiera en su mente para investigar.

 

  
—Tal vez me preocupe demasiado. Simplemente no quiero ver a personas a las que me preocupa que les hagan daño. Phichit y Guang-Hong son las personas más dulces que he conocido. Son estupendos y amables y aunque no tienen que hacerlo, están dispuestos a ayudar en el restaurante cuando se llena. Son más que invitados ahora son mi familia y me preocupo por ellos—

 

  
A Viktor le dolía el corazón. ¡Oh, qué daría para que alguien hablara de él de esa manera! Nunca iba a suceder pero podía soñar. Vio una bolsa de color marrón que entraba lentamente en la habitación. Inclinó la cabeza por curiosidad. Desde que recibió la piedra citrina, le había dado un pequeño regalo todos los días. Él sonrió y fue a buscarlo cuando su mano tocó la mano del Alfa. Una sacudida lo recorrió. La mano era suave, un poco caliente en comparación con su propia mano fría. Su contacto se detuvo antes de que ambos se apartaran y Viktor volvió a buscar la bolsa. La abrió.

 

  
—Um esos son para ti. Me paré en una panadería y me dieron unos donuts. No sabía qué tipo te gustaba, así que me dieron los donuts regulares, esmaltados. Si tienes algún tipo específico que te guste por favor avísame con mucho gusto te traigo algunos—

 

  
La culpa lo asaltaba una vez más. Aquí estaba, siendo tan irrespetuoso, mientras que el Alfa fue lo suficientemente amable para darle regalos. Viktor no valía la pena el dinero que estaba gastando. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que el regalo se fuera a perder. Como todos los demás que recibió, iba a aceptarlo. (Que, en este caso, significaba comer el regalo) arrancó una pieza, la comió y el dulce esmalte instantáneamente se derretía en su boca. Empujó la bolsa de lado planeando para disfrutar del resto más tarde.

 

  
—¡Oh! Buenas noticias. Pasamos nuestra inspección anual otra vez. Una vez al año, la organización que ayuda a las ciudades santuario, enviará a un funcionario para que venga a inspeccionar las condiciones y el mantenimiento de los hoteles y posadas. Si una empresa falla en las inspecciones, tienen seis meses para redimirse. Si fallan de nuevo, se ven obligados a cerrar. Por suerte, eso sólo ha ocurrido una vez que un hotel en Hasetsu tuvo que cerrar. La posada nunca ha tenido problemas con nuestras inspecciones. De hecho, utilizan nuestra posada como un ejemplo de estándares para los hoteles en otras ciudades de santuario. Estoy orgulloso de trabajar aquí y seguir la tradición—

 

  
Bueno, Viktor estaba aprendiendo más y más cosas sobre este lugar todos los días. Él no sabía que este lugar también pasó por inspecciones, pero al parecer lo hizo. Después de todo, era una ciudad santuario. Había oído hablar de varias de estas ciudades del santuario, pero ninguna de ellas estaba en Rusia. El más cercano a Rusia estaba en Francia, pero quería alejarse de Alfa. Si ir a Japón significaba más distancia entre ellos, entonces valía la pena. También le gustaba lo orgulloso que estaba de mantener el negocio familiar. Sus padres eran amables con él cuando no tenían que serlo. Tal vez él también sería amable y perdonaría su falta de respeto. Oyó que el Alfa se alejaba y regresaba con una bandeja para él que se deslizó dentro de él.

 

  
—Mañana, mamá hará katsudon. Estoy tan emocionado, pero no estoy seguro si voy a comer algo o no. O al menos, si lo haga, podría tener que comer algo saludable para el desayuno y el almuerzo al día siguiente. Realmente no quiero ganar peso. En realidad, he perdido cinco libras y estoy muy contento. Te dije que subo de peso muy fácilmente. Trato de mantener un cierto peso, pero es difícil. Por lo general, termino unas pocas libras más pesado de lo que me hubiera gustado. Tal vez si tuviera un compañero de entrenamiento consistente sería más fácil, pero realmente no tengo a alguien a quien pueda preguntar. Un día, encontraré a alguien, supongo—

 

  
A juzgar por el otro paso, Viktor no creía que el Alfa fuera pesado en absoluto. Podía decir por el tono de voz que el otro no sentía lo mismo. Le hacía sentirse culpable. De alguna manera él quería consolar al Alfa. Viktor nunca había sido capaz de disfrutar de la comida tanto como lo había hecho desde su llegada, así que no podía realmente entender por qué el Alfa estaba preocupado por su peso. Sólo había estado aquí una semana pero afortunadamente ya ganaba un poco de peso.

 

  
La conversación terminó cuando el alfa le deseó una buena noche y cerró la puerta después de tomar la bandeja de nuevo. Viktor necesitaba demostrar que era un Omega agradecido. Así que esperó hasta que estuviera bien después de la media noche para escabullirse fuera de su habitación para ducharse. Si él iba a tratar de ver al Alfa mañana, tenía que ser presentable. Eso significaba que ya no se burlaría de tomar una ducha.

 

  
Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a nadie. Cuando finalmente se consideró lo bastante limpio, se secó y se miró al espejo. Su cabello platino era lo suficientemente largo para casi llegar a su cintura.

 

  
Sus ojos azules ya no eran tan opacos como lo habían sido y su cuerpo parecía más lleno. Las magulladuras y otras marcas que cubrían su cuerpo eran todavía visibles. No se atrevió a darse la vuelta para ver su espalda. Estaba contento de que los moretones mejoraran. Algunos de ellos estaban incluso comenzando a desvanecerse de una fea color púrpura profundo a un tinte amarillento. Encontró un manto verde de bosque y lo puso para cubrirse antes de regresar a su habitación tan suavemente como la había dejado. Iba a buscar algo apropiado para usarcpero se cansó y se quedó dormido, sabiendo que buscaría algo por la mañana.

 

  
Viktor se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando oyó que la bandeja de desayuno se deslizaba por dentro. Se levantó de un salto y comió. Empujó la bandeja hacia atrás antes de deslizar la puerta cerrada. Encontró su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse el pelo, tratando de arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo. Quería lucir lo mejor posible cuando conociera al Alfa hoy. Luego buscó a través de las pocas bolsas que Yakov le había dado para encontrar algo decente para usar.

 

  
Víctor se alegró de que Yakov tuviera la previsión de darle camisas de manga larga y camisas y pantalones de tres cuartos de manga. (Él no quería que nadie viera los moretones y las marcas que afectaron su piel.) El problema era encontrar algo que fuese cómodo. Comió el almuerzo mientras trataba de decidir qué ponerse.

 

  
Se puso una delgada camisa gris de manga larga y pantalones vaqueros un poco flojos. Todo estaba suelto, porque éstos no eran su ropa originalmente. No quería pensar en la ropa que Alfa le había puesto. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, como encontrarse con su amigo el Alfa hoy! ¿Como se veria? Sólo podía imaginar. Estaba tan emocionado por conocerlo, pero también estaba nervioso. ¿Y si fuera demasiado grosero para que le gustaran? No quería pensar en eso.

 

  
Quería ser querido, amado incluso pero ¿se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho? No sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Él hizo una mueca y se desplomó un poco. Quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguien. ¿Fue él? Alfa siempre le había dicho que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que sólo Alfa estaba dispuesto a soportarlo para que nadie más tuviera que hacerlo. Él no lo había creído al principio, pero después de todos esos años pasados con Alfa, los pensamientos ahora estaban arraigados en él tanto que eran su segunda naturaleza.Él quería serlo. Él realmente quería serlo.

 

  
Miró la hora y encontró que su amigo estaba llegando tarde. ¿Por qué? Había estado allí temprano todas las otras veces, así que ¿por qué era hoy diferente? Su corazón se le hundió en el estómago. Estaba finalmente libre de Alf y en lugar de ser agradecido hacia el Alfa que quería ayudarlo, había sido increíblemente grosero. Necesitaba llegar hasta el Alfa antes de que el Alfa se enojara con él. Había visto lo que sucedía cuando los Alfas se enojaban y aunque no fuera tan malo como lo que había experimentado, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para sobrevivir a la ira de otro Alfa enfadado. ¿Tal vez debería ir a buscarlo? Sonaba como una gran idea. Tal vez si lo viera fuera, el Alfa estaría orgulloso de él.

 

  
Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

 

  
Hai estaba el Alfa. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo o dos. El Alfa delante de él tenía un pequeño marco devpelo corto, negro y ojos castaño oscuro. ¡También tenía gafas! ¡Era tan lindo! Viktor quiso pellizcarle las mejillas, pero se contuvo por supuesto. No era apropiado que le hiciera eso a un Alfa. Necesitaba ser respetuoso.

 

  
Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sorprendidos. Viktor no sabía qué decir. Estaba tan atrapado en el momento en que olvidó apartar los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a un Alfa. Dejó caer su mirada en el momento en que se dio cuenta. Estaba tratando de no ser ofensivo, pero parecía que todo lo que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Realmente esperaba que le perdonaran. También estaba de pie cuando no debía haber estado. Ahora iba a tener problemas. Se arrodilló al suelo sin ver la conmoción en el rostro del joven.

 

  
—Lo siento mucho, Alfa por ser tan irrespetuoso— dijo Víctor esperando algún tipo de castigo.

 

  
El Alfa bastante sorprendido, se puso de rodillas y tartamudeó. —¡No, no, no, no, no! Está bien. No hiciste nada irrespetuoso. Por favor, llámame por mi nombre. Es Yuuri—

 

  
Por supuesto su nombre era Yuuri, ese nombre lo iba a perseguir por el resto de sus días. Yura ... su querido Yura ... ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaba bien? Rogó que Yura se hubiera presentado como cualquier cosa menos un Omega. Él oraba por eso todos los días. No hay necesidad de hablar de Yura. No estaba listo para ser rechazado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ser aceptado.

 

  
Oyó la voz suave de Yuuri cortar sus pensamientos. —Hey, está bien. No estoy molesto y nunca estaría molesto contigo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

 

  
—Es V-Víctor— respondió suavemente.

 

  
Yuuri dijo —Por favor, mírame Víctor—

 

  
Esa voz era tan suave y tan sincera. No era ni siquiera la voz alfa que mandaba, todavía él quería escuchar. Lentamente levantó la cabeza esperando ser golpeado. No pasó nada. Se encontró con los mejores ojos marrones que había visto en su vida. Yuuri tenía la más bonita sonrisa. No vio por qué Yuuri pensaba que estaba gordo. Se le veía perfectamente bien.

 

  
Yuuri mantuvo su amable sonrisa mientras hablaba. —Es tan agradable conocerte Víctor. Me alegro de que pueda conocerte depués de una semana. No quiero parecer contundente, pero ¿puedo entrar en tu habitación? Así que no estamos en el pasillo—

 

  
—Sí, por supuesto, Al ... quiero decir ... Yuuri. Yuuri— dijo Víctor mientras avanzaba para que el otro hombre entrara en la habitación.

 

  
Yuuri cerró la puerta tras él sin bloquearla. ¿Por qué fue eso? Víctor estaba muy confundido. Alfa estaría teniendo un ataque al corazón si lo veía tan acogedor con Yuuri. Trató de no pensar en eso. Él quería tener una buena noche con su nuevo amigo. Sin embargo ya parecía que estaba estropeando todo.

 

  
Yuuri reanudó su intento de consolar al Omega. —Siento llegar tarde. Estaba ayudando a Phichit y Guang-Hong con sus citas para hoy, entonces mi familia necesitaba que hiciera algunos recados. Y fui a una tienda de dulces y te compré un caramelo. Espero que te guste—

 

  
—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No necesitas ser amable, no lo merezco ...— susurró Víctor.

 

  
Yuuri respondió: —Porque todo el mundo necesita amabilidad, tu incluido. ¿Tienes hambre? Deberías comer algo estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor. Regresaré enseguida—

 

  
Antes de que Yuuri pudiera marcharse sintió un tirón en la pierna de su pantalón. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

 

  
—Quiero comer katsudon contigo, por favor— dijo Víctor.

 

El hombre más joven sonrió. —Por supuesto! ¡Te encantará!—


	4. Pijamadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ropa, pijamadas y diversión de la pintura"

 

A los ojos de Víctor, Yuuri era un Alfa extraño.   
Primero, él era completamente adorable y Viktor sólo quería abarrotar al joven con afecto. No es que lo hiciera porque eso hubiera sido muy inapropiado para un Omega no ligado a hacer con un Alpha no enlazado.   
En segundo lugar, Yuuri se molestó en cada pequeña cosa. Esto lo confundió mucho. No podía entender cómo las conversaciones acerca de la intimidad harían que cualquier Alfa se molestara. En todo caso, los Alfas solían ser los que intentaban que Omegas estuvieran aturdidos.  
Tercero, Yuuri no quería que hiciera cosas normales de Omega. Yuuri no quería ser llamado Alfa, quería que Víctor mantuviera contacto visual y le dijo al ruso que necesitaba expresar lo que sentía por las cosas y lo que él quería. Fue dificil. No había hecho nada por los últimos doce años de su vida.

 

  
Sólo había visto al joven cara a cara durante tres días. Yuuri era amable con él y si algo que sorprendió más que ninguna de las otras cosas que hizo. Quería mostrar su gratitud. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En el momento en que lo intentó casi había dado a Yuuri un ataque al corazón.

 

  
Yuuri había estado en la habitación de Víctor, ayudando a reorganizar algunos de los muebles. La habitación no era grande, pero parecía espaciosa con el marrón claro de las paredes y alfombra verde oscuro. Yuuri movió la cama desde el centro de la habitación a la esquina izquierda para hacer más espacio. Añadió una cómoda que venía con una vanidad y una mesita de noche. Víctor y él arreglaron las cosas hasta que parecían perfectas.

 

  
—Con suerte, el sofá vendrá dentro de unas semanas. Así tendrás un lugar donde sentarte para no tener que sentarte en el suelo— dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

 

  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Yuuri—

 

  
Se inclinó más cerca de Yuuri, haciendo que el hombre más joven retrocediera un poco. Víctor estaba confundido, ¿por qué retrocedía así? Fue curioso.

 

  
—¿Víctor? ¿Qué estás ...?— preguntó Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor respondió suavemente. —Has sido muy dulce conmigo y quiero mostrarte mi gratitud. ¿Me quitaré la ropa?—

 

  
El ruso nunca había imaginado que alguna vez hubiera visto a alguien ruborizarse tanto en su vida. Se veía muy lindo.

 

  
—¿Qué? ¡No no no no no NO! Guarda tu ropa. Simplemente no te quites nada— dijo Yuuri tratando de distanciarse.

 

  
Bueno, eso era algo que Víctor nunca había oído antes.

 

Víctor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta mi cuerpo?—

 

—¡No! Me refiero a eso, ¡espera, ugh! ¡Tu cuerpo está perfectamente bien y no es la razón por la que no quiero que te quites la ropa!— Yuuri ocultó su rostro en sus manos y respiró hondo.

 

  
Viktor frunció las cejas y preguntó: —¿Entonces cómo le muestro mi gratitud?—

 

  
—Puede demostrarme por ser tu mismo y mantener tu ropa en su lugar mientras estas en ello— suspiró Yuuri suavemente antes de inspeccionar la ropa que vestía Víctor. Víctor, tu ropa se te está cayendo prácticamente. Estas no son ropas tuyas r ¿verdad?—

 

  
Él negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo son. Se me dieron antes de venir aquí. ¿Por qué?—

 

  
Yuuri no respondió, los sacó de la habitación, cogió a Phichit y Guang-Hong y juntos, tomaron el furgón van Yuuri para conducir a sus pacientes. Y fue así como Víctor se encontró en la tienda con un pedido del Alfa para conseguir ropa que encajara. La tienda en sí era agradable, con las paredes en un gris claro y la música era suave. De lo que Víctor podía decir, era una tienda de ropa para hombres y era más alta que la media, especialmente si se comparaba con el habitual japonés, temía encontrar pantalones que encajaran.

 

  
Así que miró la ropa de los estantes y decidió que si acaso podía encontrar camisas más fácilmente que pantalones. Oyó a Phichit y Guang-Hong riéndose en el fondo mientras Yuuri trataba de alejarlos. Quería ir allí y ver de qué se trataba, antes de pensar en la cara decepcionada de Yuuri si no llevaba ropa en sus brazos. Suspiró y siguió mirando. Terminó encontrando camisas que le gustaban, todas ellas largas o de tres cuartos de manga. No todos los moretones de sus brazos habían desaparecido todavía, no quería mostrarlos con camisas de manga corta. Los pantalones eran más duros, pero él cavo eventual bastante para durar por una semana.

 

  
Había solicitado la asignación de estabilidad a principios de la semana con la ayuda de Yuuri. Era similar al bienestar, pero en lugar de que el gobierno diera fondos, provenía de una organización internacional, de esa manera, si hubiera algún recorte presupuestario del gobierno, Omegas en necesidad no se verían afectados. No era difícil obtener los fondos pero la parte importante del proceso estaba demostrando que el solicitante Omega ya no vivía con los abusadores.

 

  
La solicitud era más fácil cuando el solicitante vivía en una ciudad del santuario. Si lo aprobaban estaría obteniendo algo de dinero para cosas que necesitaba, como ropa. Con ese dinero podría pedirle a Yuuri que le ordenara ropa en línea. Esperaba que lo aprobaran.

 

  
Entró en el vestuario para probar la ropa cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

 

  
—Hey, soy yo, Phichit— le dijo la voz. —Si quieres una segunda opinión, estoy fuera—

 

Víctor se quitó la camisa. —Bien, gracias Phichit—

 

  
Le mostró a Phichit el primer conjunto que eligió y todo lo que consiguió fue un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. Sobre todo, esa fue la reacción de toda la ropa que probó.

 

  
—¿No te gusta la ropa, ¿verdad?— preguntó Viktor.

 

  
Phichit respondió: —Quisiera decir que te quedan bien a ti pero restaría mintiendo. Se que estamos en Japón y tu eres Ruso por lo que la búsqueda de ropa que se ajuste a ti mientras expresas quién eres debe ser muy duro. Estas ropas funcionan por ahora. Supongo que tendremos que mirar alrededor o pedir algunos para tí. ¡Oh! Pero también estaba pensando. ¡Vamos a dormir esta noche! Tú, yo y Guang-Hong, ¿qué dices? Mañana es domingo y no tenemos citas ni nada. Podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde y levantarnos tarde también. ¿Te gusta esa idea?—

 

  
—Eso suena divertido. ¿Seguro que podemos hacer eso? Soy mayor que los dos, ¿no sería una de esas cosas inapropiadas?— preguntó Viktor.

 

  
Phichit sacudió la cabeza. —¡No! los Omegas podemos tener pijamadas. No hay ninguna regla en Yu-Topia que nos diga lo contrario. Guang-Hong y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo cuando tenemos pesadillas. Puesto que a nosotros generalmente nos gusta el afecto y hasta encontrar consuelo con otros Omegas, está perfectamente bien si dormimos juntos en la misma habitación. Ahora, si le pedimos a Yuuri que se uniera a nosotros, eso sería inapropiado, considerando que podríamos quedarnos embarazados si algo ocurriera. No es que lo hiciera de cualquier manera. Es una precaución de la vieja escuela.

 

  
Viktor volvió a ponerse la ropa y abrió la puerta. —Ya veo. Qué extraño, cuando era un adolescente en Rusia, solía dormir con mi amigo Alfa todo el tiempo. Supongo que nadie vio nada malo en el momento ...—

 

  
—Sí, algunas personas creen que los Alfas no saben cómo mantenerlo en sus pantalones y lo siguiente que saben es que el o la Omega está embarazada debido a la fiesta de pijamas. Tonto, ¿verdad?— Phichit soltó una risita.

 

  
Viktor rió suavemente. —Sí, muy tonto—

 

  
Salieron de la tienda tan pronto como Víctor encontró ropa de cama. Phichit quería caminar por las tiendas un poco más. Durante sus caminatas decidieron entrar en una tienda de mascotas. La tienda no era grande. Los animales estaban en jaulas en el lado derecho de la pared mientras que los accesorios para las mascotas y el cajero estaban adyacentes.

 

  
Víctor miró lentamente a todos los animales cuando uno en particular llamó su atención. Era un caniche con los ojos más dulces. Su corazón se derritió. Le encantaban los perros y siempre quería tener uno. Se estremeció ante la memoria de cuando le había pedido a Alfa un perro. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de dejar esos malos recuerdos. Sonrió al perro y alcanzó la jaula lo suficiente como para que el perro le lamiera la mano. Se rió y susurró dulces palabras en ruso al animal.

 

  
Esto no pasó desapercibido por todos los demás.

 

  
Phichit había estado preguntando acerca de hámsters. Lamentablemente, no había hamsters, pero el empleado prometió darle una llamada cuando recibieron más. Él sonrió en agradecimiento y estaba a punto de salir cuando vio Yuuri mirando a Víctor interactuando con el perro. Él compartió una sonrisa de conocimiento con Guang-Hong y se acercó a la oreja de Yuuri.

 

  
—Imagina la expresión de su rostro cuando le des el perro— susurró Phichit a Yuuri.

 

  
Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo hacer eso con los fondos que me dan. Quiero decir, conseguirle ropa y muebles para su habitación es una cosa, pero un perro es un asunto completamente diferente—

 

  
Él tenía un punto. Como trabajador de caso, Yuuri tenía acceso a fondos en forma de una tarjeta de débito que ayudaría a Omegas que no tenía el subsidio de estabilidad conseguir las cosas que necesitaban. Tenía que ser muy estricto en cómo se gastaba el dinero. No podía ir a comprar animales. Parecería bastante sospechoso para los contadores que supervisaban los fondos. Yuuri miró el rostro de Phichit y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de llamar a Víctor para que pudieran marcharse.

 

  
Víctor no quería dejar atrás al perro. Los quejidos que escuchó cuando le quitó la mano y se levantó lo mataron. Se hizo una promesa a sí mismo que, si se aprobaba para el subsidio de estabilidad, volvería a salvar al perro de estar en una jaula. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar los gemidos que el perro le daba mientras se alejaba con sus tres compañeros. Trató de no mostrar que eso le molestaba. De alguna manera, Víctor comprendió al perro. Quería amor y afecto tanto como el perro. Los recuerdos de Alfa eran como su propia jaula, iba a necesitar ayuda para liberarse de ella.

 

  
Se estremeció ante la idea de hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había pasado. Estaba avergonzado y confesar a un extraño no era atractivo. Temía que lo juzgaran por sus elecciones. No todo el mundo era como Yakov o Yuuri. Ya sabía que Yuuri no era una persona de juicio. Sin embargo, algo acerca de decirle a Yuuri lo que le sucedió le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado que hablar con un extraño.

 

  
No estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a exponer esa parte de él. Si fuera a ayudar, sería mejor hacerlo ahora. Así que una vez que llegaron a casa, le preguntó a Yuuri si podía conseguirle una cita con un terapeuta. Yuuri parecía muy emocionado y sonrió y de inmediato se puso en el teléfono. De alguna manera logró conseguirle una cita para ver al terapeuta que el próximo martes.

 

  
Se decidió que la pijamada seria en la habitación de Guang-Hong porque tenía la cama tamaño queen. Víctor también tenía una, pero no querían ponerse demasiado ruidoso y arriesgarse a despertar a Yuuri. Las habitaciones en el extremo de este estaban más aisladas para mantener el sonido dentro. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que era diez años mayor que Guang-Hong, Víctor pensó que era demasiado viejo para dormir. Decidió que, por lo menos una noche podía hacerse el humor. Al ser llevado a la habitación con Phichit no pudo evitar reírse del entusiasmo. Mientras caminaban en Guang-Hong estaba en Facetime una vez más.

 

  
—Phichit y Víctor están aquí, así que hablaré contigo más tarde ¿está bien Leo?— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

  
Leo gruñó. —Muy bien, fue genial hablar contigo, guapo—

 

  
—¡L-Leo!— Guang-Hong se sonrojó y envió a Phichit una mirada cuando empezó a molestarlo.

 

  
Víctor se rió mientras el adolescente bajaba del teléfono y enterraba su cara en una almohada. —¿Me parece que va bien las cosas entre Leo y tú?—

 

  
—Sí— asintió, levantándose de su almohada. —Se estaba quedando con mi vecino cuando era un estudiante de intercambio y nos hicimos amigos. Presentamos alrededor del mismo tiempo así que ... —

 

  
Phichit parpadeó. —¿Lo hiciste con él? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir?—

 

  
—¡No! No lo hicimos. Quiero decir, quizás lo hubiera querido pero no pensé que yo fuera su tipo— admitió Guang-Hong. —nunca he estado con alguien así ... Así que no lo haría—

 

  
—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez ¿Víctor?—

 

  
El ruso se quedó mirando por un momento, no esperando recibir esta pregunta a primera hora de la noche. Sería grosero no responder y fue una bueno y respondió. Él sonrió mientras dejaba entrar el recuerdo en su mente. Si lo pensaba más, podía recordar los sentimientos exactos que experimentó durante todos esos años.

 

  
Él respondió. —Estaba saliendo con el Alfa con el que compartí mi primera vez. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque no queríamos que los chismes llegaran a nuestras familias. Aún con la forma en que funcionan nuestros cuerpos, Rusia no es la más amable con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Mis padres trataban de emparejarme con una buena Alfa femenina para aparearme... De todos modos, mis padres se fueron a un retiro de parejas con nuestra iglesia y me dejaron solo en casa. Él vino a visitarnos y estábamos flirteando y besándonos. Estábamos en cuchara en mi cama y no recuerdo quién preguntó, probablemente yo pero empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y nos exploramos el uno al otro. Estaba emocionado, feliz, nervioso y asustado de una vez. Él era gentil y tranquilizador así que nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Nunca me he arrepentido.

 

  
Levantó la vista para ver a Phichit y Guang-Hong escuchando atentamente. Se sentía raro hablar de su primera vez, no lo había pensado en tanto tiempo. Aunque no lo mencionó fue también la primera vez que lo contó y le dijeron. "Te amo". Iba a guardar ese pequeño detalle para sí mismo; Tenía que guardar algunos secretos. Miró a Phichit suspirar contento antes de hablar.

 

  
—Mi primera vez fue con esta chica de mi pueblo. Éramos muy buenos amigos, pero su matrimonio fue arreglado con otra persona y ella me preguntó si podía ser su primera experiencia con un Omega. Ella es una Alfa y así que confié en ella y tuvimos sexo. Mis padres no saben que eso sucedió y tampoco mi ex novio -explicó Phichit-, me gusta pensar en esto como. "Mi verdadero compañero no va a ser mi primero, pero seguro que será mi último. "

 

  
A Víctor le gustaba esa idea de encontrar a su verdadero compañero. Pensó que lo había encontrado cuando era más joven, pero no lo era. Alfa nunca se había unido a él tampoco, lo que lo había matado cuando estaba en la relación. Fue una gran cosa que nunca sucedió.

 

  
El resto de la noche fue pura diversión, contaron historias divertidas que les habían sucedido cuando eran jóvenes. Víctor se echó a reír cuando Phichit le contó una historia particular que involucraba casi liberar un elefante del zoológico. Cómo era posible, no estaba seguro. No se había reído tan fuerte desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolían sus costados simplemente por reirse.

 

  
Al día siguiente se despertó emparedado entre los dos jóvenes Omegas. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había estado alrededor de otras Omegas y fue agradable. Había algo en la calidez que le hacía querer disfrutar del día. Por desgracia, realmente tenía que ir al baño. Se desenredó de los dos chicos y salió de la habitación lo más suavemente posible.

 

  
Después de ir al baño, se cambió un par de la nueva ropa y salía de su habitación al mismo tiempo Yuuri estaba dejando el suyo. Fue muy divertido saber que Yuuri no era una persona de la mañana. Salió de su habitación como un zombi, haciendo que el ruso se riers entre dientes al ver (que llamó la atención de Yuuri cuando oyó la risa).

 

  
—¡Buenos días, cabeza dormida!— Víctor saludó alegremente.

 

  
Yuuri gruñó en respuesta. —¿Cómo diablos puedes ser tan feliz por la mañana?—

 

  
—¿Cómo no puedo? Es un día hermoso— respondió.

 

  
Yuuri iba a responder cuando Mari entró en el pasillo. —Oh gracias a Dios que estás despierto. Pensé que iba a tener que echarte agua otra vez—

 

  
—Buenos días Mari— dijo Víctor.

 

  
Ella le sonrió de nuevo. —Buenos días a ti también, Viktor. Yuuri, papá necesita algunos suministros de oficina, mamá necesita algunas cosas de la tienda de comestibles y necesito algunas cosas de la tienda de mejoras para el hogar. Los pintores desperdiciaron demasiado para pintar algunas habitaciones. ¿Quieres pintar las habitaciones?—

 

  
—Bien. Yo pintaré las habitaciones. ¿Qué color quieres que sean las habitaciones?— Yuuri dijo letárgicamente.

 

  
Ella le entregó la lista de suministros. —Estoy pensando en un azul pálido o helado—

 

  
—Eso suena amoroso. ¿Puedo ayudar a Yuuri también?— Preguntó Víctor emocionado.

 

  
Los hermanos lo miraron con incredulidad. Normalmente, eso era algo que Mari diría que no. Los huéspedes no se supone que ayudar con el mantenimiento de la posada, que estaban allí para recuperarse, no para eso. Pero ella no estaba preparada para Víctor preguntándole repetidamente mientras explicaba por qué era una gran idea.

 

  
Mientras Víctor hacía eso, Yuuri comía un poco de desayuno y bebía café para ayudarlo a despertarse. Cuando consiguió las llaves del coche vio a su hermana, quebrada bajo la implacabilidad que era Víctor Nikiforov. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Víctor estaba en el coche con él para ayudarlo a hacer recados. Yuuri tanto admiraba como temía el poder de persuasión del hombre mayor.

 

  
Viktor estaba fascinado por todas las cosas que tenía la tienda. También discutió con Yuuri acerca de gastar dinero. —Pero Yuuuri, si la lista dice que esta marca de papel, entonces tienes que comprar esta marca—. —Yuuuuri a tu Madre no va a gustarle con la marca más barata en su cocina! Tu debes saber que no sabe Lo mismo—. —Yuuuri debemos conseguir pinceles de correspondencia Vamos a ver a un profesional ¿Crees que necesitamos esos ponchos de plástico para que no se pinte en nosotros mismos No está bien ¿Qué tal los guantes No? Fiiiineee. ¿Qué hay de los delantales Yuuri? Yuuuuuuri!—

 

  
Cuando volvieron, Víctor estaba más que preparado para pintar algunas habitaciones. Las rejillas de ventilación estaban cerradas por lo que no se extendió el olor de pintura húmeda para el resto de la posada. Víctor insistió en que se harían más rápido si pintaban la misma habitación juntos en vez de esparcirse. Yuuri se negó a discutir y por lo tanto, pintaron juntos mientras Víctor estaba canturreando melodías. Estaba prácticamente teniendo el tiempo de su vida haciendo una tarea tan mundana.

 

  
—Debes realmente gustarte pintar— dijo Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor se encogió de hombros. —Es calmante. Cada primavera, mi padre queria que vuelva a pintar nuestra cerca. Cada primavera porque, cuando el invierno terminaba, la pintura comenzaba a pelar y no parecía atractiva. Así que en un fin de semana, me despertaba brillante y temprano para pasar un día entero pintando nuestra valla. Es curioso que las cosas simples sean las que más extrañas haciendo—

 

  
—¿Extrañas a tus padres?— Preguntó Yuuri.

 

  
Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. —Por supuesto. Ellos son mis padres después de todo. No los he visto desde que tenía quince años, cuando me echaron. No hay un día que pase donde no pienso en ellos. Tal vez algún día los vea de nuevo—

 

  
—Lo siento mucho de haberlo mencionado, Víctor. No debería haberlo preguntado— exclamó Yuuri.

 

  
Se volteo y sonrió al joven Alfa. —Esta bien. No hay manera de que lo supieras. No tienes que disculparte—

 

  
Para aliviar el estado de ánimo, Víctor tomó su cepillo y untó un poco de pintura en la mandíbula de Yuuri. El hombre lo tomó como un desafío y comenzó una guerra de pintura. Afortunadamente estaban en la última habitación y estaban casi hecho y prácticamente cubierto de pintura. Víctor se había movido hacia atrás para evitar el cepillo cuando se tropezó y cayó.

 

  
Yuuri trató de atraparlo, pero fue arrastrado hacia abajo en su lugar. Por desgracia, también aterrizó en la parte superior de Víctor que estaba riendo. Se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió que las sacudidas le corrían a través de él. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones. Respiró y captó el olor de una brisa del océano procedente del Alfa. Una vez que Yuuri se apoderó de sí mismo, se puso nervioso y retrocedió mientras se disculpaba profusamente. Después de la pintura había terminado, cenaron y se separaron durante la noche. (después de una ducha ordenada por Mari)

 

  
El martes lo encontró levantándose al amanecer para prepararse para su cita con el terapeuta. Estaba aterrorizado, si era sincero consigo mismo. Sabía que era algo que iba a tener que hacer. Así que respiró hondo y se metió en la furgoneta con Yuuri. (Los terapeutas de Phichit y Guang-Hong estaban de vacaciones y se especuló que estaban juntos aunque nadie se preguntó por qué).

 

  
—Estarás bien— dijo Yuuri tranquilizadoramente después de que su nombre fuera llamado. —Solo se honesto. Si no estás listo para hablar de las cosas, diselo que el terapeuta sabra que hacer. Estaré aquí cuando salgas.

 

Viktor asintió y entró en la oficina del terapeuta. No estaba seguro de si la falta de luz debía ser terapéutica. Le ponía nervioso. La luz de la lámpara en la oficina era tenue, pero el sofá en el centro de la habitación parecía acogedor. Se sentó cuando el terapeuta se presentó y le dijo que se sintiera cómodo. No creía que pudiera sentirse cómodo aquí. El terapeuta, Akira era un apuesto hombre de cuarenta años. Se sentó elegantemente y sacó su pluma y papel.

 

  
—Así que eres un ciudadano del santuario— comenzó Akira. —Ha sido difícil dejar atrás tu vida en Rusia para llegar a un país completamente nuevo? —

 

  
Víctor respondió. —No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de dejar a Alum- mi ex Alfa detrás—

 

  
—Usted puso en el cuestionario que no estaban vinculados. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— Preguntó Akira mientras se levantaba.

 

  
Víctor miró al hombre. —Creo que es un poco, demasiado personal para ser preguntado tan pronto ¿no crees?—

 

  
—Sólo estoy tratando de entender tu trauma para poder ayudarte mejor. ¿No es por eso que has venido a buscar ayuda?— preguntó Akira, caminando detrás del sofá.

 

  
Víctor estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió las manos de Akira sobre sus hombros. El hombre aspiró el olor del Omega. Al instante, se llenó de temor, su ritmo cardíaco subió y su mente le gritaba que huyera. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

 

  
**Yuuri**.


	5. Makkachin

 

  
" ** _Makkachin hace una aparición"_**

****

Yuuri estaba en el vestíbulo, en su teléfono cuando lo olio...

 

¿Girasoles dañados?

 

La angustia de un Omega.

 

Algo en su tripa le dijo que tenía que ir a ver. Se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación donde Víctor estaba cuando la secretaria trató de detenerlo. Ella era una Beta, naturalmente ella no estaba afectada por ningún olor, ni siquiera uno de angustia. No iba a dejar que lo detuviera.

  
Él era el trabajador social de Víctor y tenía que ver lo que estaba mal. Ignoró a la mujer diciéndole que no podía entrar allí. Al diablo con las reglas. Algo estaba horriblemente mal y él tenía que arreglarlo. Con la secretaria detrás de él, en su teléfono ya llamando a la policía, abrió la puerta. No estaba preparado para los que sus ojos verían: El terapeuta tenia las manos puestas en un Víctor que tenía una mirada totalmente aterrada.

  
Yuuri ni siquiera oyó el jadeo de la secretaria. El tiempo se detuvo para el Alfa. Lo primero que le golpeó fue el shock, luego la culpa y luego la ira. No oyó el gruñido bajo que soltó. Ni siquiera sintió el impacto de lo rápido que corría ni de la fuerza que utilizaba para sacar al hombre más alto de Víctor.

 

No oyó el grito de la secretaria que se puso al teléfono con la policía. Lo impulsaron a hacer una cosa: Proteger al Omega aterrado. Forzó las manos del hombre fuera del Omega. No estaba enfocado en lo fuerte que era, quería enseñarle al hombre una lección que nunca olvidaría.

 

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Yuuri fulminó al hombre.

  
Akira le devolvió la mirada al Alfa. —Él soltó su olor. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?—

  
—¡Estas de broma! Ni siquiera debes tocarlo. ¡Debes saberlo mejor!— gritó Yuuri.

 

Estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo. Se volteó y vio a Víctor con los ojos abiertos sacudiendo la cabeza. Fue solo entonces, él rompió de cualquier trance en que había estado. De repente, él podía sentir todo. A la sacudida de la mano de Víctor. La secretaria se limitaba a mirarles sin saber qué hacer, aparte de esperar a los policías. Yuuri vio el desorden a su alrededor. La mesa volcada, el vaso aplastado, los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Solo podía adivinar cómo había sucedido. Su atención volvió al Omega delante de él cuya mano seguía temblando mientras agarraba el brazo.

 

—Порь пользы, Юри— Víctor dijo en una voz pequeña. —Перестань, пожалуйста—

 

Yuuri no entendía las palabras exactas, pero entendió la sensación que salía del Omega. Necesitaba sacar a Víctor de aquí. Víctor necesitaba estar a salvo. El instinto volvió a patear ya que su mente solo pensaba en una cosa y una sola cosa era mantenerlo seguro. Se alejó del terapeuta y sacó al ruso de la oficina.

 

Acompañó a Víctor al auto antes de regresar corriendo y darle a la secretaria su dirección en caso de que la policía necesitara sus declaraciones. (Lo más probable es que fueran.) En el camino a casa, él tenía a Mari en el altavoz, diciéndole lo que sucedió y lo que vio. Mari prometió transmitir todo esto a su madre y colgó. Se sintió impaciente, los pilotos estuvieron muy lentos hoy por alguna razón. Podría haber caminado más rápido que esto, pero trató de no enfadarse demasiado. No podía asustar a Víctor. No, Víctor tenía que estar a salvo.

 

Cuando regresaron a la posada, Yuuri llevó a Víctor a su habitación a descansar. Estaba a punto de marcharse de nuevo para ir a hablar con su madre cuando Víctor tiró de su brazo, soltando un pequeño gemido. Había oído a varios Omegas quejarse, pero nunca se le había dirigido antes. Una pequeña parte de él imaginó lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Su instinto había ganado más de una vez a la lógica hoy. Probablemente iba a hacer lo mismo ahora mismo, con su deseo de ayudar al Omega a calmarse. No estaba completamente preparado para la esto.

 

—No te vayas— le suplicó el ruso

 

  
Yuuri sabía que iba a tener que pedirle a Víctor que recordara lo que había sucedido. No quería que el ruso pensara que no era de confianza. Yuuri sabía lo que olía y eso era angustia, el tipo de angustia que sería difícil de falsificar. Era tan fuerte que Yuuri lo sintió en los huesos.

 

Podría no haber sido el protocolo para estar a solas con un Omega no atado y traumatizado en su habitación, (Yuuri estaba junto a la puerta mientras Víctor estaba sentado en su cama) sin embargo, era un protocolo preguntar cuál era el problema. Había algo que necesitaba para sacar esta angustia del pecho primero, antes de hacer las incómodas preguntas. La culpabilidad se había ido acumulando desde que se enteró de la angustia que Víctor había vivido. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no fuera por él tratando de obtener la cita tan pronto como fuera posible.

 

  
—Lo siento, Víctor. Debería haber esperado a que los terapeutas de Phichit o Guang-Hong regresaran de vacaciones. No debería haber marcado una cita con alguien que no conocía. Eso fue enteramente mi culpa. Sé que el lo siento no cambiara nada— dijo.

 

El Omega respondió. —No te culpo, Yuuri. No es como si supieras que el terapeuta iba a hacer eso. Creo que, si hubieras visto ese lado de él, no me habrías llevado allí. La semana pasada, aprendí sobre ti y sé que tú realmente te preocupas por los Omegas. No estarías aquí si no lo hicieras—

 

—Este. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que paso? ¿Cómo te apoyaste contra la pared?— Preguntó Yuuri suavemente.

 

  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza. —Me puso las manos en los hombros. Estaba molesto porque me preguntó por qué estaba desvinculado si había estado en una relación durante tanto tiempo. Al principio estaba congelado. Me dijo que debía saber lo que se sentía como estar atado a alguien. Entonces tu corriste adentro. Tú sabes el resto—

 

  
—Me alegro de haber llegado allí cuando lo hice. No necesitas ese tipo de despreciable y mezquina excusa para que un terapeuta intente hacer una marca de enlace en ti. ¡Me pone enfermo, pensar que hay gente tan horrible, y en esta ciudad se supone que es un santuario!— exclamó el Alfa.

 

Víctor se rió de nuevo. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir con que realmente te importan los Omegas. Me gusta este lado protector de ti, si estoy siendo honesto—

 

El silencio llenó la habitación de nuevo y Yuuri no supo si había algo que pudiera hacer para romperlo. Había tanto que podía decir que quedó atrapado antes de que pudiera escapar de sus labios. Sintió el zumbido del teléfono de su bolsillo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por ello. Tampoco quería alejarse de Víctor.

 

  
Aunque él fue perdonado por el Omega, no podía perdonarse tan fácilmente. Se atormentó el cerebro, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. Sabía que su madre lo iba a buscar y no estaba preparado para la mirada decepcionada cuando sucedió.

 

  
Víctor rompió el silencio. —Lo siento. Te estoy manteniendo aquí. Hace ya tiempo que alguien me ha llamado la atención de este modo. Nunca recibí mucha atención de mi ex—

 

—¿Por qué te quedaste?— Preguntó Yuuri, antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

 

  
Víctor se incorporó, todavía sin mirarlo. —Deberías ir. Ven a buscarme si la policía desea mi declaración. Necesitaré un traductor—

 

Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras él obedecía. Sus piernas eran de plomo, lo que le hacía difícil salir de la habitación del Omega. Ni siquiera su cerebro quería que se fuera. Trató de encontrar razones para quedarse más tiempo. Literalmente podría haber dicho algo más ¿Por qué lo pidió? Se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo. Había querido traer consuelo a Víctor y al parecer, ni siquiera podía conseguirlo. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Trató de ignorar los ligeros sollozos cuando fue a buscar a su madre. Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella. Él debería haber ido primero y le dijo lo que pasó, incluso si le contó su hermana la historia ya.

.

Su madre estaba en su oficina de arriba. Era una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de arriba, el resto de las habitaciones era el dormitorio que compartían sus padres, la habitación de Mari y la oficina de su padre. Su habitación solía estar arriba también, se había ofrecido a bajar las escaleras cuando querían trasladar las oficinas de arriba. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su madre antes de entrar y sentarse. Ella estaba en el modo jefe completo. Esperó a que se sintiera cómodo antes de hablar.

.

—El terapeuta está sacando su licencia— dijo en voz baja. —Es horrible imaginar que le pasó a uno de los nuestros. También estoy sorprendida de que te tomó tanto tiempo para venir a mí, especialmente después de tu papel en todo esto. Le dije a la policía que los dos harán declaraciones mañana por la mañana. Estabas con Víctor, ¿no? ¿Por qué?—

 

  
Él agachó la cabeza. —Me iba a ir, pero me pidió que me quedara. No pasó nada, lo prometo. Simplemente lo consolé. Quería consuelo y no quería dejarlo tan solo—

 

  
—Dado que él se acercó a ti y él estaba angustiado, voy a pasar por alto esta vez. La próxima vez Yuuri, recomiendo no hacerlo de nuevo. Tiene que consolarse a sí mismo— dijo.

 

 

Él la miró y respondió. —Se ha estado consolando a sí mismo, lo sé. Si quiere quedarse solo, yo le daré eso. Si quiere ser consolado, no lo negaré. He pasado tiempo con él como su trabajador social. No quiero que se sienta tan solo. Le afecta de manera diferente que afecta a Phichit y Guang-Hong. Tienen gente en la que pueden encontrar consuelo. Víctor no tiene eso.—

 

  
Yuuri no tenía idea de dónde había venido. Parecía muy confuso y su madre parecía muy sorprendida. Estaba seguro de que oyó los jadeos que salían de su padre y su hermana fuera de la puerta. Siempre había sido muy respetuoso con su madre. Era común que dos Alphas en la casa tuvieran algún tipo de tensión entre ellos, pero Yuuri y Hiroko no eran así. Se entendían y se respetaban mutuamente. Esto era diferente, había mostrado a su madre, la cabeza Alfa en la familia, alguna falta de respeto importante. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Yuuri debería disculparse con ella y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando habló primero.

 

 

—Tienes un punto allí. No soy su trabajadora social, así que no he pasado tanto tiempo conociéndolo. Yo también lo he puesto contigo dándote mi confianza indivisa. No voy a preguntarte cómo le das tu apoyo otra vez— respondió ella antes de entregarle un sobre. —Fue aprobado para el Subsidio de Estabilidad. Ellos estarán depositando los fondos en dos semanas. Cuando esté a la altura, lo necesito para llenar el papeleo y enviarlo con la información de la cuenta bancaria para que puedan depositar directamente—

 

  
Él asintió. —Sí—

 

  
Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse, sintiendo que las miradas de su hermana y su padre le quemaban como agujeros en la espalda. Su madre se había entregado a él y le había permitido ganar la discusión. Yuuri todavía tenía su confianza y no pensaba perderla.

 

  
Víctor era una persona afectuosa por naturaleza. Tal vez, en Rusia las cosas eran diferentes. En Japón, los Omegas no unidos no rogaban a otros Alfas no unidos afecto. Necesitaba dar a Víctor algo que pudiera dar libremente y recibir afecto sin que otros (principalmente su madre) pensaran que era inapropiado.

 

  
Trató de pensar en algo, cuando recordó en un incidente el pasado sábado cuando estaban en la tienda de mascotas. Era la primera vez que veía a Víctor actuar con tanta ternura. Revisó su cuenta bancaria personal, agarró las llaves del coche y se fue.

 

  
La suerte estaba de su lado. Volvió con el caniche grande llamado Makkachin, el mismo que Víctor había estado cariñosamente acariciando el otro día. Pasó junto a Phichit, que le sonrió. Yuuri realmente necesitaba no subestimar a ese joven nunca. Ahora que estaba mirando hacia atrás, podía ver lo que Phichit había estado tratando de decir. Jeez, se sintió mudo. Había comprado todo lo que el perro iba a necesitar y lo tenía todo embalado en una bonita bolsa.

 

  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Víctor, notó que las luces todavía estaban encendidas. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el perro hiciera el resto. Oyó el perro correr y Víctor dar un pequeño "ompf" como el perro más probable saltó encima de él. Oyó la risa y luego el hombre que hablaba en ruso. Pisó en el umbral para dejar los suministros que necesitaba Makkachin, y estaba a punto de irse cuando Víctor se volteó hacia él. Se quedó inmóvil.

 

  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Víctor.

 

  
Él respondió. —Porque quería—

 

  
—No deberías haberlo hecho— respondió Víctor.

 

  
Colocó la carta en la mesilla de noche. —Fuiste aprobado para el Subsidio de Estabilidad. Cuida de Makkachin y estaremos tranquilos. Parece que Makka ya te ama mucho—

 

  
—Bueno, Makkachin es muy fácil de amar—respondió Víctor.

 

  
Asintió y salió de la habitación. —Y tú también—

 

No vio la expresión en la cara de Víctor. No vio la forma en que miraba la puerta. Yuuri estaba ocupado encerrándose en su propia habitación mientras se regañaba por decir eso en primer lugar. ¡No debería haber dicho nada! ¿Por qué siempre decía cosas estúpidas delante de Víctor? No podía entender por qué estaba siendo así. No había manera. Víctor se iba a recuperar y regresara a Rusia. Al igual que Phichit y Guang-Hong. ¿Por qué le estaba afectando de una manera tan diferente? Era confuso y horrible. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle el corazón? No lo entendía.

 

  
El día siguiente fue diferente. Víctor estaba tranquilo cuando dio su declaración a la policía. Cuando Yuuri lo escoltó a salir a caminar a Makkachin, las cosas eran diferentes. Podía sentir que algo había cambiado. Víctor seguía siendo su yo burbujeante con las sonrisas y la risa. Pero había algo más también, algo que no podía ubicar. Víctor era una especie de enigma que Yuuri no podía entender. Solo le hacía querer desentrañar cada capa que el ruso guardaba envuelto alrededor de sí mismo. Quería saber por qué.

 

  
Sabía que su familia veía algo. Mari le decía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, su madre los miraba con un cierto brillo en los ojos, y su padre le acariciaba la espalda. Por no hablar de Phichit guiñándole un ojo cuando estaban todos juntos y Víctor hacia algo. (A veces estaba escuchando a Víctor ir: "¡Yuuuuri, debemos comer algo!") Había mucho que hacer y estaba completamente confundido.

 

  
Makkachin rascó la puerta una noche, despertándole. Lo abrió para ver al perro que caminaba entre la habitación de Víctor y la suya. Tomó la pista y entró en la habitación de Víctor. Víctor estaba durmiendo, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado de dolor mientras murmuraba en ruso.

 

  
Yuuri no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía una pesadilla. Cuando se acercó, olfateó la angustia que provenía del hombre mayor. Lo lógico sería tratar de despertarlo. Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el instinto y la lógica estaban trabajando mano a mano. Se inclinó lo suficiente para golpearle el hombro unas cuantas veces mientras susurraba su nombre. Víctor se levantó de un salto, tratando de poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

 

  
— soy yo, Yuuri— dijo

 

Víctor se calmó un poco y luego enterró su cara en sus manos. —¿No dije nada?—

 

—Lo hiciste, pero era ruso— respondió

 

Víctor asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno. ¿Te desperté?—

 

  
—No. Makkachin vino y me despertó— dijo, mirando al perro subir a la cama a Víctor

 

El hombre mayor sonrió. —Por supuesto. Lamento que haya hecho eso—

 

  
—Esta bien, en realidad. Necesitabas a alguien que te salvara del mal sueño— Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

 

  
Rodó los ojos juguetonamente. —Oh, sí, mi valiente caballero alfa llamado Yuuri Katsuki.

 

  
—Por supuesto, el príncipe Víctor— replicó Yuuri mientras hacía una reverencia antes de marcharse

 


	6. Visitar al médico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Víctor le revela algunos secretos y Yuuri lo lleva al médico"

 

  
Víctor sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando Yuuri se inclinó ante él. Vio a Yuuri sonreírle y desearle una buena noche. Apenas pronunció su propia buena noche antes de ver al joven salir. Levantó a Makkachin y enterró su rostro en la piel del perro. Esto no podía estar pasándole. La última vez que alguien lo había hecho sentir así, era cuando era adolescente. Iván sabía cómo hacerle derretir de la misma manera que Yuuri. Y Yuuri ni siquiera lo tocaba podría llorar en voz alta. ¿Era tan obvio ?! Si era honesto probablemente lo fuera. Su madre siempre le dijo que era un libro abierto. Ella tenía razón al respecto.

 

Por un momento, pensó que podía imaginar cómo sería ser Omega de Yuuri. Sabía que lo haría y daría todo para hacer feliz al Alfa. Se imaginó lo que se sentiría al despertar junto a Yuuri, ser doméstico con él, construir una vida con él, y ser amado por él.

 

A juzgar por cómo actuaba con los chicos, Phichit y Guang-Hong, Víctor sabía que Yuuri era naturalmente un alma gentil con un fuerte deseo de proteger.

 

Él también era inseguro y constantemente preocupante, que era adorable. Quería abrazar al hombre, pellizcar sus mejillas adorables. Quiso colarse con él antes de acostarse y acurrucarse cuando despertaron por la mañana.

 

Volvió a acostarse en la cama, todavía abrazando a Makkachin. ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus sentimientos? No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos desaparecer. Tampoco quería que lo hicieran. Fue agradable sentir algo como esto de nuevo. Honestamente, creía que se había quedado sin sentimientos después de que su ex. Incluso fue capaz de decir ex, algo que nunca pensó que podía hacer cuando se trataba del otro hombre. Siempre pensó que iba a tener miedo por el resto de su vida. Quería una razón para quedarse en Japón y Yuuri era una gran razón. Pero entonces había una pregunta que lo estaba molestando.

 

¿Yuuri lo querría después de conocer todos los pequeños detalles sobre su pasado?

 

No sabía la respuesta y eso lo asustó. Ya podía oír a su ex en su cabeza. Podía sentir las emociones como lo hacía en aquellos momentos en que el hombre le contaba cosas tan horribles.

 

Respiró hondo y se e acercó el perro. Estaba libre. Incluso si fuera posible para su ex saber dónde estaba, no podía entrar en Hasetsu. Había demasiados arrestos borrachos y desordenados, y arrestos de acoso. Una mirada a esos registros y nunca se le permitiría entrar.

 

Víctor estaba a salvo aquí en esta ciudad, estaba a salvo con Yuuri. Nada iba a pasar aquí. Estaba a salvo mientras estuviera aquí. En este punto, casi no quería estar mejor solo para poder estar siempre tan cerca de Yuuri.

 

Eso también sonaba bastante ridículo, incluso para él. Necesitaba mejorar y seguir adelante con su vida. Tal vez trate de hablar con sus padres. Era un tiro largo, pero podría funcionar. O podría ser solo él y Makkachin tomando el mundo juntos. Él abrazó al perro más y se rió cuando fue lamido en respuesta. Podría pensar en estas cosas más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba dormir. No es que pensara hacer algo emocionante mañana, pero si eso significaba ir a una aventura con Yuuri, iba a dormir toda la noche.

 

Por la mañana, Víctor terminó de dar comida y agua a Makkachin y se estaba vistiendo cuando se miró en el espejo con vanidad. Parecía muy saludable, eso era algo que siempre podía apreciar. Quería hacer algo diferente hoy y así fue como salió de la habitación con el pelo en una trenza suelta. Mientras se iba a desayunar con los demás, no entendía por qué Yuuri estaba más nervioso hoy. Saludó a Phichit y a Guang-Hong quienes le saludaron de nuevo.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

 

Phichit respondió. —Planificando nuestro calentamiento. Bueno, el mío, porque me meto en calor dos semanas antes de que Guang-Hong lo haga—

 

Guang-Hong cubrió su rostro con vergüenza. —¡Pichit!—

 

—Solo es natural. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu calor?— Preguntó Víctor.

 

Phichit respondió. —Ir a una casa de celos especiales. Yuuri está confirmando lo que quiero—

 

Víctor asintió mientras miraba la lista que Yuuri tenía frente a ellos. La mayoría de ellos eran lo esencial, como agua y cosas para hacer un nido. Pensó que era muy pensativo para Yuuri pensar en el nido. Víctor estaba muy interesado en hacer nidos. No pensó en lo que iba a hacer esta vez para un nido. Iba a ser su primer celo en doce años por sí mismo y que apenas lo golpeó por alguna razón.

 

—Oh, Víctor, vamos a necesitar hablar también de tus peleas— dijo Yuuri una vez que terminó con los papeles de Phichit. —¿Cuándo vas a tener tu celo? Tenemos que marcarlo en el calendario—

 

Víctor bajó la cabeza. —No lo sé—

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?— preguntó Yuuri con preocupación por toda la cara.

 

Él respondió, aún evitando el contacto visual con Yuuri. —Mi Alfa inducia mi celo a menudo—

 

—¿El qué?— Yuuri exclamó y se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

 

Phichit se puso de pie también. —Whoa, Yuuri—

 

  
Afortunadamente el comedor estaba vacío, así que nadie vio eso. Mari lo oyó y salió de la cocina, sorprendida por una escena tan extraña. Como si esto ya no fuera lo suficientemente humillante para el ruso, Mari presenciando esto lo estaba haciendo peor.

 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Preguntó ella con calma.

 

Víctor miró a Yuuri con los ojos muy abiertos y repitió. —Mi calor fue inducido por mi Alfa—

 

Era extrañamente tranquilo y nadie se movía. Todo el mundo miraba fijamente a Yuuri para ver lo que iba a hacer. Víctor pensó que este era el momento en que iba a ser golpeado por el hombre y se dijo que no debería haber sido tan estúpido para permitir que eso suceda. Al parecer, su mente se volvió salvaje de nuevo porque eso no era lo que pasaba.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tenemos que ir al médico para hacerte un chequeo para asegurarse de que estas bien. ¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Tantas cosas pueden salir mal! Era tan irresponsable. Si alguna vez le pongo las manos encima, juro que yo... — Yuuri dijo antes de ponerse serio otra vez. —Odio preguntar, pero tengo que hacerlo para que conste, ¿concebiste y llevaste a término completo mientras estaba inducido tu celo?—

 

Víctor sabía que esto iba a salir con el tiempo. Sabía que iba a tener que hablar de esto. No pensaba que iba a estar delante de dos jóvenes Omegas, Mari, Makkachin, (quien vino una vez que Víctor empezó a angustiarse) y Yuuri. Él apartó la vista, tratando de pensar en una manera de responder a esa pregunta lo mejor. De cualquier manera a Yuuri no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír. Yuuri definitivamente no lo querría ahora.

 

Todavía evitaba el contacto visual. —Yo concebí tres veces y aborté tres veces. Nunca llegaron a pasar el segundo trimestre—

 

No quería ver su apariencia. No quería ver a Yuuri mirándolo con simpatía. Solo iba a hacer que se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía. No esperaba que Phichit y Guang-Hong lo abrazaran. Había esperado que le dijeran que era enteramente culpa suya por no poder llevarlo a término completo. Sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos durante el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en los hombros de Phichit.

 

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por ese Víctor— Yuuri habló suavemente. —Vamos a tener que ir a ver a un doctor a ver cómo estás. Hay una clínica que conozco la cuál queda cerca. Podemos llegar lo suficientemente temprano si nos marchamos ahora, depende de ti ¿Quieres ir?—

 

Víctor asintió. —Quiero ir—

 

El viaje en automóvil a la clínica fue tranquilo. Víctor estaba agradecido por un poco de silencio antes de tener que responder a más preguntas de un médico. Era lo mejor, se dijo. Iba a hacer un chequeo y eso era una gran cosa. No había estado con el médico por mucho tiempo, así que una parte de él estaba emocionado de irse. Siempre estaba a la altura de su salud cuando era más joven gracias a sus padres. Esta vez, se aseguró de que se iba a quedar en la cima de ella.

 

La clínica tenía paredes blancas, muebles blancos, y todo el mundo estaba vestido de blanco. No había color ni personalidad. Víctor estaba sentado en una de las sillas del vestíbulo, viendo a Yuuri hablar con una de las damas de la oficina. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba seguro de que era algo así como Yuuri era su trabajador de caso y probablemente de traducción.

 

No había mucha gente en ese día. Pensó que era porque Hasetsu era pequeño y porque había varias otras clínicas. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preocupó por el médico. Por lo general, los médicos en Rusia eran alfas o betas, como Omegas no suelen tener puestos de trabajo. Su función principal era quedarse en casa y dar a luz. Víctor nunca había estado tan interesado en tener ese tipo de vida. Había tenido esa vida durante doce años, incluso se sorprendió de cómo se las arregló para mantenerse sano a pesar de todo.

 

Yuuri se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ellos van a dejarme ser tu traductor hoy. La próxima vez, van a tratar de encontrar a alguien más para traducir para ti—

 

Él asintió pero no dijo nada a cambio.

 

Yuuri miró hacia abajo. —Siento haber reaccionado de la manera que lo hice antes. Yo no debería haber hecho eso, fue muy poco profesional de mí—

 

—Solo me sorprendió porque no esperaba esa reacción. Pensé que ibas a desilusionarte de mí por no ser capaz de llevar a término el embarazo— Víctor admitió.

 

Yuuri se volteó hacia él. —Nunca te culparé por eso. Yo nunca podría no. Realmente no piensas eso, ¿verdad?—

 

—No quiero responder eso ahora— admitió.

 

La respuesta fue sí, realmente pensaba que Yuuri era capaz de ser así con él. Todo el mundo era, incluso el médico. Trató de no dejar que esos pensamientos dominaran su mente. Quería ser feliz. Quería mejorar y no pensar en las cosas malas. Quería pensar en cosas buenas.

 

Como cómo se veía mejor, sus ojos ya no estaban tan cansados y él estaba teniendo cada vez más energía con el paso del tiempo. Estaba agradecido de tener más energía y se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Lo que realmente quería era algo que hacer, como una tarea que pudiera ayudarle como distracción. Sentía que necesitaba algo pero no sabía qué era.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo que llamaran a su nombre, Yurri y él siguieron a la enfermera y ella tomó su temperatura, lo pesó en la balanza y su presión arterial fue tomada antes de ser conducido a una de las habitaciones.

 

—¿Qué van a hacerme?— preguntó Víctor.

 

Yuuri respondió. —En primer lugar quieren hablar contigo para obtener más detalles sobre tus celos, cualquier cosa que recuerdes está perfectamente bien. Luego, van a hacer algunos análisis de sangre para comprobar si estás lo suficientemente saludable para suprimir o entrar en celo. Y vamos a ir desde ese punto. Si tú suprimes los celos, tendríamos que ver cómo y porque.

 

—Hasetsu es un lugar seguro. Los Alfas planteados aquí saben mejor que intentar nada. Suprimo, bueno, todos los Alfas que viven en la ciudad tienen que reprimir sus instintos para que no intimidemos a los demás —

 

—¿Estabas bien con la supresión?— Víctor se volteo hacia él con una mirada de asombro.

 

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto. Es mi responsabilidad y estoy más que feliz de hacerlo para que otros se sientan perfectamente seguros a mi alrededor—

 

Antes de que Víctor pudiera decir algo más, entró el médico. Parecía muy amistosa. Lo más importante, era una Omega. Víctor pudo decirlo en el momento en que entró en la habitación. Al instante, se sintió cómodo hablando con ella. Miró su cara después de saludar a los muchachos. Yuuri se sentó a su lado para poder susurrarle las preguntas en el oído.

 

  
—Así que, señor Nikiforov, le dijo al trabajador de su caso que los calentamientos se habían producido. ¿Fue por inyección, píldora o algún otro tipo?— Preguntó.

 

Víctor respondió con —Creo que cualquier tipo que utilizó fue en el té que yo bebería. Yo bebía té de manzanilla por la noche porque era relajante. A veces, después de beberlo, me despertaba en medio de la noche sintiendo el comienzo de mi celo. Otras veces durante mi calor, yo bebía agua embotellada que tenía para mí y mis celos duraban más tiempo—

 

—También dijiste que tuviste tres embarazos que tuvieron como resultado abortos espontáneos durante los tiempos en que tus celos fueron inducidos. ¿Hubo algún embarazo antes de que comenzaran los calores inducidos?— Preguntó.

 

Víctor se puso rígido, pero respondió. —Una vez antes. Llevé al bebé a término y lo di a luz cuando tenía quince años—

 

—¿Tuvo algún defecto de nacimiento?— Preguntó.

 

Sacudió la cabeza. —No por lo que vi. El bebé estuvo conmigo solo por un año. Entonces ... Me lo quitaron—

 

Honestamente, Víctor no sabía qué le pasó a su bebé después de que se le fue quitado la pequeña criatura. Acaba de recordar su dolor y su corazón quebrándose cuando se despierta esperando ver a su bebé cuando él no estaba allí. En algún momento incluso empezó a pensar (con el impulso de su ex) que había inventado tener un bebé en primer lugar. Algo en su corazón le dijo que no era verdad así que se mantuvo firme. Todo lo que recordaba era el nombre que le había dado a su hijo. Así era como sabía que no iba a inventar a su bebé.

 

  
Podía sentir los ojos de Yuuri en él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para mirarlo. Escuchó cuando la traducción fue dada y respondió en consecuencia. Su sangre fue tomada y le dijeron que regresara en tres semanas cuando se le dijeran los resultados. Por el momento, el médico no sentía que era importante que Víctor suprimiera el celo y eso hizo que Víctor se sintiera mejor. Salieron de la oficina y Víctor les preguntó si podían ir a la playa.

 

Se sentaron juntos, observando cómo el agua se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Yuuri no le presionó para obtener más detalles. Estaba contento por eso, pero sabía que al final tendría que hablar de ello. No era como si pudieran jugar a fingir y hacer creer que no sucedió.

 

Si Víctor quería mejorar, iba a tener que aprender a hablar de estos momentos difíciles. Tampoco quería que Yuuri pensara mal de él. Aunque era demasiado tarde para eso, Víctor quería que el hombre más joven le gustara y secretamente esperaba que él tuviera sentimientos similares por él.

 

—Di a luz cuando tenía quince años—comentó Víctor. Mis padres me echaron a patadas cuando se me ocurrió decirles que había perdido mi celo y que no iba a venir. Primero me hicieron hacer una prueba y luego me hicieron decirles quién era la persona con la que estaba. Su nombre era Iván. Fue mi primer amor y mejor amigo. Me dirigía a su casa cuando fui detenido por mi ex.

 

  
Me convenció de que me metiera en su coche y de que yo descansaría con él, ya que no era bueno que estuviera solo mientras estaba embarazada.

 

Esperó y cuando Yuuri no dijo nada continuó. —Solo se suponía que estuviera allí un poco mientras trataba de comunicarme con Iván. Dejé de ir a la escuela porque él no vio la necesidad de estudiar. Un mes después de estar allí con él, entra y me dice que hubo un terrible accidente e Iván fue asesinado en la carrera.—

 

  
—Lo vi en las noticias y lloré durante días. Lentamente, las cosas cambiaron conmigo y con él. Él no quería que estuviera solo con un bebé. Me dijo que iba a cuidar de mí. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, pero yo era joven y necesitaba a alguien. Durante un año estuve con mi bebé, él era un niño. Un día mi bebé desapareció y me dijo que lo envío lejos, diciéndome que no iba a ser capaz de cuidar a un bebé cuando yo era todavía un niño con solo un poco de educación secundaria—

 

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?—preguntó Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor respondió. —No sé cómo lo hizo. Fue de un momento a otro y yo estaba dormido cuando lo hizo. Sé que no es la mejor razón. Me siento horrible pensando en ello—

 

  
Le hacía sentirse como un padre irresponsable. Ahora, estaba perdido, sin saber si su hijo estaba bien o no. Una parte. De él murió el día en que perdió a su hijo.y la voluntad de luchar contra su Alfa se había ido después de eso.

 

—Lo siento. ¿Nombraste a tu hijo?— preguntó Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo llamé. También fue la razón por la que empecé a confiar en ti. Su nombre también es Yuri—

 


	7. Phichit El Amor Susurrador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nuestro mundo y personajes principales a través de los ojos de Phichit"

 

  
  
  
Phichit sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Podía verlo y sentirlo, aunque no expresó sus sospechas. Eso solo haría que Yuuri entrara en pánico. Pero vio lo que estaba pasando. No quería arruinarlo, pero pensaba que si él jugaba y hacía que ciertas cosas sucedieran, sería mejor.  
  
  
  
La persona más fácil de trabajar sería Víctor. Tal vez no confiaba en muchos Alfas, pero confiaba en sus amigos Omegas. Por el momento, Phichit estaba con Víctor mientras caminaban hacia Makkachin. Le encantaba tener al perro alrededor.  
  
  
  
Phichit pudo haber amado a los hámsters, pero él era un amante de todos los animales y pensó que merecían todo el amor en el mundo.

  
  
  
—Makkachin tiene mucha energía— dijo.

  
  
  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza —Él sí, despite de ser un perro mayor. Es bueno verlo tan enérgico—

  
  
  
—Fue muy agradable para Yuuri conseguirte un compañero tan adorable— dijo Phichit.

  
  
  
Víctor se ruborizó antes de contestar. —Fue muy agradable el gesto de parte de Yuuri. Él no tiene que ser bueno conmigo. No creo que merezca su bondad—  
  
  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- preguntó Phichit.

  
  
  
Víctor suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Debería concentrarse en encontrar un compañero. No en alguien como yo. Él sabe todas esas malas ... Cosas que sucedieron. Debería dar regalos a Omegas con más valor—  
  
  
  
—Lo que te pasó no decide cuánto vales. ¿Dirías lo mismo de mí? Por tus puntos de vista, yo también soy usado y no valgo mucho. ¿Me dirías las mismas cosas que te piensas de ti mismo?— Phichit habló, sin malicia en sus palabras solo con curiosidad.  
  
  
  
Víctor abrió mucho los ojos. —¡No! ¡Nunca! Tú no ... No eras una perra de crianza—  
  
  
  
—¿Es así como te llamó?— preguntó suavemente.  
  
  
  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza. —Me quedé embarazado cuando tenía quince años. O bien era realmente fértil o yo era un Omega slutty. Así que Alfa me trató como tal. Estaba molesto porque yo concebí y estaba molesto cuando no podía mantener al cachorro. Honestamente, no quería que un niño fuese traído a esa vida. Temía de que mi hijo fuera Omega, entonces sería utilizado como yo. Temía que si mi hijo fuera Alfa usaría a otros como si me estuvieran usando. No quería tener un hijo que viera a los Omegas como si fueran esclavos, una máquina para engendrar niños. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si dejara que eso sucediera—  
  
  
  
Phichit apenas podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando. Sabía que era mejor no hablar. Si hablaba, Víctor dejaría de hablar todo. No quería eso; Quería que el Omega más mayor dejara salir todo lo que sentía. Ambos se habían sentado en la playa hace un rato y Makkachin estaba intentando consolar a su dueño. El perro tenía los gestos más dulces para consolar a su amo.  
  
  
  
Víctor continuó —bebí mucho té cuando Alfa estaba trabajando. No supo que lo hice, pero perdería al bebé y se pondría tan enojado conmigo. Pensé que sabía lo qué estaba sucediendo, pero no lo supo. Me golpearía por perder a los bebés. Nadie iba a querer a algún Omega que ni siquiera podía llevar a los niños a término del embarazo. Me estaba haciendo mayor y nadie iba a quererme entonces. No quería pasar el resto de mis días con él, así que aquí estoy—  
  
  
  
Víctor terminó con —Yuuri es tan bueno conmigo. Me recuerda a mi primer amor, Ivan. Iván era un Alfa gentil y me amaba tanto. A veces duele ver o pensar en Yuuri porque es como el sol. Brillante, feliz y perfecto, igual que Iván—  
  
  
  
Phichit no dijo nada, no porque no había nada que decir. Por el contrario, había más que suficientes cosas que él podía decir. Pensó que su ex-novio era horrible. Aparentemente había peor que su ex por ahí y eso lo asustó más que nada. No podía imaginar el tipo de dolor que Víctor había tenido durante doce años, día tras día. No entendía cómo Víctor seguía vivo.  
  
  
  
Siendo un Omega, él entendía porque el ruso no quería traer al mundo a un hijo. Él querría decir que haría lo mismo. No quería que sus hijos Omegas fueran tratados de la misma manera que él y definitivamente no quería que un niño Alfa fuera cruel con su pareja. Era una llamada difícil, y sin importar cuál fuera la llamada, eso no hizo que Víctor se debilitara, no en sus ojos.  
  
  
  
—No eres un inútil Víctor— Phichit hablo lentamente. —Pasaste cosas horribles, pero saliste vivo de ellas. Mírate, estás aquí y mejor. Si algo se es que eres fuerte, más fuerte que la mayoría de nosotros sería. Piensa en eso por un momento, por favor. Si hay alguien que merece que alguien como Yuuri sea atento ese eres tú. No digas que no vales nada. Tú mereces más de lo que crees que eres y mereces más crédito de lo que te das—  
  
  
  
Víctor no le respondió. Decidió dejarlo por ahora. No quería agitar al otro Omega. Ellos se fueron a casa poco después de eso y se fueron por caminos separados. Víctor se dirigió a su habitación con el perro a cuestas.  
  
  
  
Phichit entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Su habitación solía ser sencilla, pero había sido decorada lentamente para que estuviera a juego con él. Se estaba poniendo mejor y pronto, se consideraría lo suficientemente bien como para irse si quería. No sabía lo que quería hacer después. Podía ir a casa a Tailandia y estar con su familia. Sería bueno estar con ellos también. Tampoco quería que su familia lo mirara y lo tratara como una muñeca de porcelana. Supuso que podía quedarse más tiempo en Hasetsu, quizás tomar clases y entrenamiento para ser un trabajador social y trabajar con Yuuri.  
  
  
  
A diferencia de Leo y Guang-Hong, solo había una diferencia de siete horas entre él y Chris. Era la tarde que significaba que era la mañana donde estaba Chris. Calculando el tiempo, decidió meterse en Facetime Chris.  
  
  
  
Chris no tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo, él tenía la más brillante sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
  
  
—¡Buenos días!— Chris saludó.  
  
  
  
Phichit le devolvió la sonrisa: —Buenas tardes—  
  
  
  
—Pareces estresado por algo. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?— preguntó Chris.  
  
  
  
Phichit suspiró. —Estamos aprendiendo más acerca de Víctor. Está sufriendo tanto y lo veo. Sé que la persona que podría ayudarle más es Yuuri, pero tiene tanto miedo de abrirse a él. Él pasó tanto, Chris y necesita saber que no afecta su valor, pero no cree en nadie—  
  
  
  
—Es difícil creer a la gente cuando se le ha dicho durante mucho tiempo que no tiene valor. ¿Sabía que se necesita de siete comentarios positivos para deshacerse de un comentario negativo? Siete—  
  
  
  
—Imagine todos los comentarios negativos que recibió mientras estaba en su relación. Va a tomar más de unos meses para deshacer todo lo que pasó— dijo Chris.  
  
  
  
Phichit asintió. —Sí ... Quiero decir, fue similar conmigo. Tomó un tiempo para superar lo que había sucedido. A veces, todavía dudo de mí mismo—  
  
  
  
—Es natural hacerlo. Lo mismo con este tipo Víctor, que necesita tiempo para construir la confianza— respondió Chris. —Solo sé estas cosas porque Suiza es muy estricta con la forma en que un Alfa se comporta con un Omega. Creo que te gustará aquí—  
  
  
  
—Oh! Tengo algo para ti.—  
  
  
  
Observó cómo la pantalla se movía hacia una computadora. ¡Peluches del hámster! ¡Él iba a conseguir peluches de hámster! Prácticamente chilló y sonrió brillantemente. Fue un gran momento para su día.  
  
  
  
Phichit respondió: —¡Muchas gracias! Realmente no tenías que hacerlo—  
  
  
  
—¡Quería! Especialmente desde que me enviaste un paquete de cuidado de Japón— dijo Chris.  
  
  
  
—Déjame mimarte también–  
  
  
  
Phichit sonrió y pronto tuvo que colgar estaba porque Chris tenía que ir a trabajar. Salió de su habitación y fue a hablar con Guang-Hong antes de ir a ver a Yuuri.  
  
  
  
Yuuri estaba a punto de salir, ya había hecho sus deberes del día, así que Phichit pidió unirse a él. Así fue como los dos terminaron caminando por la ciudad con Makkachin. (El perro realmente amaba pasar tiempo con Yuuri demasiado ya veces incluso dormía en su habitación.)  
  
  
  
Fueron a un parque local, ya que estaba en medio de la semana, no había demasiada gente. Los dos decidieron columpiarse en el columpio mientras vigilaban a Makkachin persiguiendo algunos pájaros.  
  
  
  
Yuuri suspiró. —A veces me gustaría ser otra vez un niño—  
  
  
  
—Yo también. Fue muy fácil. La mayor preocupación era perder mi manta— dijo Phichit.  
  
  
  
Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. —Echo de menos el toque de queda y la tarea—  
  
  
  
—Extraño las siestas— Phichit comenzó a balancearse.  
  
  
  
Yuuri también se balanceó. —La parte que realmente me molesta es que Víctor no llegó a disfrutar de ser un adolescente o ir a la universidad. Estaba con alguien por cerca de la mitad de su vida y esa persona era horrible—  
  
  
  
—Realmente te importa Víctor— dijo el Omega suavemente.  
  
  
  
El Alfa asintió. —Por supuesto que sí. Me preocupo por ti y por Guang-Hong también. Ustedes son la familia para mí. Ha habido otros casos antes de este—  
  
  
  
—¿Por qué el caso de Víctor me afecta tanto?—  
  
  
  
—Porque tienes compasión y has sido criado con una maravillosa madre alfa que te mantuvo humilde. Eres cien por ciento mejor que el ex de Víctor, eso es seguro— explicó Phichit.  
  
  
  
Yuuri sacudió la cabeza. Me haces sonar mejor de lo que realmente soy.  
  
  
  
—No te das suficiente crédito. Yuuri, realmente eres un alfa increíble. Cualquier Omega tendría mucha suerte de tenerte como su compañero. Cualquiera que sea tu verdadero compañero o compañera va a ser amado por el resto de sus vidas — dijo Phichit, deteniendo su columpio para ver mejor al otro muchacho.  
  
  
  
Yuuri miró el suelo. —Ojalá pudiera hacer más por Víctor. A veces, siento que no estoy haciendo lo suficiente. Tal vez soy solo un alfa—  
  
  
  
—Sabes hoy hablé con Víctor y me dijo que pensaba que eras perfecto— dijo Phichit.  
  
  
  
Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mencionando lo que Víctor había dicho de él. Phichit jugaba un juego peligroso y lo sabía. Si esto fuera exitoso, entonces habría ayudado a dos personas que deberían tener toda la felicidad del mundo a reunirse.  
  
  
  
En el reverso, Víctor estaba dolido y Yuuri careció de confianza. Eso ni siquiera se mencionaba, cómo los trabajadores de caso que siguen en relaciones con sus pacientes no era la mejor cosa a hacer. Era un juego muy peligroso. Pero viendo cómo Víctor obtenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando Yuuri fue mencionado o cómo, en este momento, Yuuri se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de decir que valía la pena correr el riesgo.  
  
  
  
Yuuri tragó saliva. —¿De Verdad?—  
  
  
  
Phichit asintió, pero no añadió nada. Simplemente observó al Alfa, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en esa mente.  
  
  
  
Siguió balanceándose y llamó a Makka cuando el perro empezó a alejarse demasiado. Lo último que necesitaban era perder el amor actual de la vida de Víctor. El Omega ni siquiera quería pensar en las secuelas de eso. Así que siguió balanceándose y Makkachin comenzó a perseguir el columpio. Se rió mientras llamaba al perro para atraparlo.  
  
  
  
Yuuri no dijo mucho sobre Víctor el resto de su tiempo juntos. Habló de otras cosas. Estaba probando su mano en citas en línea y hasta ahora, tuvo cierto éxito con conseguir emparejamientos con Omegas.  
  
  
  
El problema era mejorar el coraje para hablar con aquellos con los que estaba emparejando. Phichit suspiró. Por mucho que le gustaba estar en línea y medios de comunicación social, no vio el atractivo de los sitios de citas en línea como Tinder o el que Yuuri utilizaba llamado: 'Sensible'.  
  
  
  
En primer lugar, cualquier aplicación de citas con un nombre como "Sensible" sonaba como si estuviera lleno de gente aburrida. Yuuri podría no ser el Alfa más excitante, pero por supuesto no era aburrido.  
  
  
  
La noche terminó y el día siguiente empezó demasiado rápido para que Phichit la alcanzara. Había sido despertado por su alarma. Tenía terapia por la mañana. No podía haber sido una persona de la mañana, pero odiaba aceptar sesiones en la mañana antes de su clase de relación.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué no pudo haber luchado por una sesión por la tarde? Víctor iba con ellos. Esta vez, Yuuri había organizado para Víctor reunirse con un terapeuta que trabajaba en el mismo edificio que los terapeutas de Phichit y Guang-Hong. También había el hecho de que este terapeuta era un Omega, que había puesto al ruso a gusto. A diferencia de los otros dos, Víctor eligió asistir a un taller de artesanía en lugar de ir a un grupo de apoyo o tomar una clase de relación.  
  
  
  
Phichit fue el primero que se hizo con su sesión de terapia. Él calmadamente fue a sentarse al lado de Yuuri y actualizar a Chris sobre lo que estaba pasando con él.  
  
  
  
Él sonrió cuando leyó lo feliz que estaba el otro varón por su progreso y eso fue merito solo para tener una celebración. Le transmitió esto a Yuuri, quien también pensó que sonaba como una buena idea. El siguiente que dejó su sesión fue Víctor, que se veía mucho mejor y caminó incluso más ligero.  
  
  
  
Dijo que su terapeuta había sido tan comprensivo y relatable que no podía esperar para tener otra sesión. Phichit también notó cómo Yuuri parecía tan feliz, pero eligió no comentar sobre ello.  
  
  
  
Se fueron a sus otras cosas cuando Guang-Hong salió de su sesión de terapia. Phichit Sonrió a Guang-Hong y se sentó a su lado mientras esperaban, esperaban y esperaban. No iba a preguntar dónde estaba Víctor, pero cuando espero casi treinta minutos, se preocupó. Pero eso cambió cuando Víctor salió de su taller sonriendo. Llevaba una corona de flores que había hecho.  
  
  
  
—Lo siento mucho, quería asegurarme de que tuviera suficiente para los tres— dijo Víctor mientras les mostraba las otras tres coronas de flores que tenía con él.  
  
  
  
Phichit no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de que a Guang-Hong y él simplemente les dio sus coronas de flores, mientras que a Yuuri se la coloco en la cabeza. Phichit no dijo nada cuando fueron a buscar helado y Víctor se sentó entre él y Yuuri. No dijo nada cuando vio a Víctor sentarse en la parte delantera de la furgoneta con Yuuri y charlar. No dijo nada, no lo necesitó. Sabía que, no importaba lo difícil que fuera, iba a ayudar a esos dos a estar juntos incluso si eso lo mataba.


	8. El Caballero valiente Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aprendemos más sobre la vida de Víctor antes de venir a Hasetsu. Yuri hace una promesa que él realmente espera que pueda mantener"

Caballero valiente Yuuri Katsuki  
  
  
Yuuri estaba tan confundido con todo lo que sucedía. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan loca su vida? Si tuviera que nombrar cuándo todo empezó, diría que fue cuando Víctor lo agració con su presencia. No entendía lo que le había ocurrido cuando se refería al ruso. Víctor seguía siendo un enigma;  
  
Tenía secretos y pequeñas cosas que parecía no tener sentido para nadie más. Una cosa que hizo fue preguntarle a Yuuri si estaba feliz. La respuesta de Yuuri fue la misma; Sí, estaba contento. Si decía algo en ruso, traduciría al inglés para que el resto de ellos lo entendieran. Nada de esto era malo, era extraño.  
  
Phichit nunca sintió la necesidad de traducir del tailandés. Guang-Hong era más o menos lo mismo. Su lengua nativa era de ellos. De vez en cuando, los dos compartían una frase aleatoria, pero eso era todo.  
  
—¿Puedo enseñarte ruso?— preguntó Víctor un día.  
  
De todas las cosas que se le habían pedido, no podía creer que Víctor le hubiera preguntado si podía enseñarle ruso.  
  
Yuuri ni siquiera creyó que sus oídos hubieran escuchado bien. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Víctor estaba hablando en serio. Sería interesante aprender del Omega, pero la pregunta era, ¿tendría el Omega la paciencia para enseñarle?  
  
No era un mal estudiante, pero tampoco era el más brillante. En todo caso, era muy normal, como todo lo demás en su vida. Pero le daría algún tiempo para salir con Víctor y ganar su confianza más. Eso es lo que quería.  
  
Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. —Claro, solo si me dejas enseñarte japonés. No sería justo para mí ser el único que aprendiera a hablar un nuevo idioma—  
  
—¿De Verdad? ¿Me vas a enseñar japonés?— preguntó Víctor emocionado.  
  
Yuuri asintió de nuevo. —¡Por supuesto! De esa manera puedes leer las señales y esas cosas—  
  
Tampoco esperaba que Víctor lo abrazara y le diera las gracias profusamente.  
  
No podía moverse y no sabía exactamente cómo responder.  
  
Él sonrió y decidió disfrutarlo por ahora. Quería ver cómo acabaría. Le entusiasmaba pensar que iba a aprender ruso. Sin embargo, Yuuri estaba nervioso; No sabía si iba a ser capaz de aprender ruso y ser decente en ello. Tampoco pensaba que iba a ser un gran maestro como él quería ser. Él iba a intentarlo, al menos para que Víctor pudiera aprender los fundamentos del japonés.  
  
Su primera lección fue enseñada por Víctor en el comedor. El ruso se las arregló para encontrar un diccionario ruso al japonés para que Yuuri mirara, así como muchos libros para aprender el ruso.  
  
Por supuesto, Víctor quería repasar lo básico: el alfabeto.  
  
Con la pluma y el papel en la mano escribió cada letra abajo, asegurándose de no escribir en cursiva. Explicó la pronunciación de las cartas, tratando de ir lento y fácil para que Yuuri entienda.  
  
—Saber inglés realmente no ayuda con Cirílico— Yuuri mencionó, —Creo que me confunde más—  
  
Víctor se rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. —Aprender inglés no fue fácil para mí. Puedo hablarlo mejor que leerlo o escribirlo—  
  
—Bien, ahora que te di las pronunciaciones, quiero que intentes escribir tu nombre de pila—  
  
Eso fue mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo para Yuuri. No quería pedir ayuda porque sentía que debía saber cómo hacerlo. Lentamente escribió su nombre y se lo mostró a Víctor, cuyos ojos azules brillaban de emoción.  
  
Yuuri no notó que Phichit y Guang-Hong estaban en la entrada del comedor, viendo cómo se desarrollaba esta escena.  
  
—¡Eso es, Yuuri! ¡Tu eres tan inteligente! Tú aprendiste rápido— exclamó Víctor, palmeando las manos con entusiasmo.  
  
Fonéticamente, se pronuncia un poco diferente, pero si lo pronuncias como lo haces, los rusos te entenderán. ¿Puedes explicar mi nombre?  
  
El nombre de Víctor era un poco más difícil de hacer, aunque no quería renunciar enseguida. Se tomó su tiempo y pensó en la pronunciación. Cuando terminó, mostró al otro, que una vez más parecía emocionado y prácticamente estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. Yuuri vio la hermosa sonrisa de Víctor que parecía iluminar toda la habitación y hacer que incluso él se sintiera feliz por ello.  
  
—¡Sí! Eso es correcto, te mostraré cómo firmo mi nombre completo— dijo Víctor.  
  
Yuuri observó fascinado cómo Víctor escribía su nombre completo en cursiva cirílica. Debajo de eso, él usó la impresión regular y se la mostró al Alfa.  
  
Yuuri no creía que el nombre de alguien pudiera parecer tan hermoso y perfecto como el de Víctor en su lengua materna. Se dio cuenta de que Víctor tenía un segundo nombre que era un poco extraño, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Cada pliegue de la pluma en cursiva era una obra de arte. Todo era un mosaico que podía perderse para siempre.  
  
Yuuri señaló —Tienes hermosa caligrafía. No mucha gente tiene caligrafía tan bonita. El mío es prácticamente un rasguño de pollo—  
  
—¡Gracias! Durante el día, cuando Alfa estaba fuera, practicaba mi escritura para mantenerme ocupado después de que terminara con mis tareas habituales— explicó Víctor.  
  
—Nunca me importó practicar. Me traía plumas y papel. A veces, yo estaba en el suelo escribiendo y él estaría en el sofá leyendo un libro, a veces para mí, otras veces para sí mismo. Me gustaron esos momentos—  
  
Yuuri arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?—  
  
—Porque no me permitieron estar en los muebles después de dar a luz. Cuando estaba en celo, tuve un pequeño nido especial para mí, pero eso fue solo durante los calentamientos. El resto del tiempo, tuve un futón donde dormí en cada noche—  
  
—Si yo estaba complaciendo a Alfa, tenia que salir de su cama y volver a mi futón. Yuuri, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó Víctor preocupado.  
  
Yuuri no confiaba en su voz en ese momento. No podía creer ... Bueno, podía hacerlo, pero seguía siendo tan impactante. Le hacía sentir tan enojado que este horrible Alfa deshumanizara aún más a Víctor y no lo dejara estar en los muebles.  
  
Si alguna vez conocía a este Alfa, no sabía qué haría (estaba atrapado entre querer darle una conferencia y darle un puñetazo en la cara).  
  
Había oído y visto muchas historias a lo largo de los años y justo cuando pensaba que la vida de Víctor no podía ser más horrible, aparecía una nueva atrocidad.  
  
No podía caber en su cabeza que una persona tan amable y dulce como Víctor fuera tratada así. Oír a Víctor explicar esto tan fácilmente, como si fuera normal, le preocupaba. Seguramente, Víctor sabía que eso no era normal, ¿verdad?  
  
Yuuri se aclaró la garganta. —Estoy bien. ¿También tenías tareas? ¿Por qué?—  
  
—Bueno, en Rusia, la mayoría de los Omegas no suelen conseguir trabajo o tener carreras. Ellos se quedan en casa, así que cuando estaba con Alfa, no se me permitió salir de la casa. Me dieron tareas para hacer durante el día.  
  
—Al igual que asegurarme de que la casa esté de la manera que le gustaba. Si alguno de sus amigos llegaba, tenia que asegurarme de que sus necesidades se cumplieran, y tener la cena lista para Alfa cuando llegara a casa—Víctor explicó con calma antes de mirar a otro lado.  
  
—Odiaba cuando sus amigos se acercaban. Les gustaba tocarme y ... Y usarme. No me gustó, pero si les desia que no, sería castigado. Así que tuve que satisfacerlos en todo lo que querían. Si habían un grupo de ellos tomarían fotografías o videos y lo enviarían a Alfa. No me gustó cuando lo hicieron, pero no pude decir que no. Tuve que hacerlo. No pensarás en mí de otra manera, ¿verdad?—  
  
Yuuri parpadeó y lo miró fijamente antes de contestar. —Por supuesto que no pienso en ti de otra manera. Víctor, eres más que lo que esa desgraciada excusa de una persona te hizo. Si lo llego a ver le daré una lección que nunca olvidará—  
  
Si Víctor iba a llorar, no sucedió. En su lugar comenzó a reír, dejando a Yuuri tan confundido.  
  
Makkachin, que llegó a Víctor y él empezó a hablar cosas al perro y que ahora estaba siendo abrazado. Víctor dijo muchas cosas en ruso a Makkachin mientras se reía. Después de lo que probablemente fueron cinco minutos de pura risa, Víctor se calmó y sonrió al Alfa.  
  
—Lo siento— dijo entre risitas. —No quiero insultarte. Es solo que ... Estoy imaginando que le das una lección es muy gracioso—  
  
Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír. —Bueno, lo haría. La gente necesita aprender a ser más responsable No somos criaturas que no puedan controlar nuestros hábitos—  
  
—Ojalá más Alfas fueran como tú. El mundo sería un lugar mejor— dijo Víctor.  
  
Yuuri se sonrojó, pero también asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, lo sería—  
  
La lección terminó ahí. Phichit y Guang-Hong decidieron hacer una aparición y cenaron juntos. Yuuri estaba en la conversación, él realmente no prestaba atención a Víctor sentado entre él y Phichit.  
  
A Víctor le gustaba estar al lado de Yuuri, mirando al Alfa y escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Yuuri realmente no notó este comportamiento, parecía normal, después de casi dos meses de estar todos juntos. Normalmente, cosas así caían en un patrón y este era uno de esos patrones.  
  
¿Pero era realmente así de normal?  
  
Yuuri notó que Víctor estaba mejorando con su nuevo terapeuta y tener a Makkachin alrededor. Empezó a reír más, a ser juguetón y tonto, en comparación cuando llegó el ruso. Le gustaba mucho este lado de Víctor, se preguntaba si Víctor había sido así cuando era un niño también.  
  
Le gustaba imaginarse a un niño muy feliz Víctor, corriendo y jugando con otros niños. Yuuri había sido un niño muy feliz que le gustaba jugar, pero no era tan bueno en hacer amigos. Pero con Yuko y Takeshi, no necesitaba muchos amigos.  
  
Para celebrar el final de la semana, Yuuri llevó a los tres Omegas a la pista de patinaje. Phichit había estado tan feliz de estar de vuelta en el hielo, como lo fue Guang-Hong. Víctor no dijo mucho mientras se ponía los patines y se ponía en el hielo.  
  
Al principio, Yuuri pensó que iba a necesitar ayudarlo, pero estaba equivocado. El ruso se deslizó sobre el hielo con tanta gracia y belleza que todos se detuvieron y lo vieron patinar. Víctor parecía estar en su propio pequeño mundo mientras patinaba sobre el hielo, Yuuri nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como Víctor en el hielo. El ruso sonrió tímidamente cuando notó que los otros tres lo miraban fijamente.  
  
—¡Eso fue increíble!— Exclamó Phichit.  
  
Guang-Hong asintió —¿Has patinado antes, Víctor?—  
  
—Bueno, sí, lo he hecho, pero no he estado en el hielo en mucho tiempo, pensé que me habría olvidado— explicó Víctor.  
  
Yuuri respondió —Aparentemente no—  
  
Volvieron a patinar y Yuuri se mostró de humor y mostraba algunas técnicas que conocía.  
  
Phichit decidió que sería divertido poner música para que todos bailaran. Yuuri parecía no notar a nadie más a su alrededor. Víctor se estiró para alcanzar al Alfa para poder bailar juntos en el hielo.  
  
Yuuri sonrió mientras patinaban uno al lado del otro, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarse uno al otro sin tocarse nunca.  
  
Se reflejaban los movimientos del otro, tan cautivados unos con otros, sin notar que Phichit grababa su baile.  
  
Después, cuando regresaron a casa (cuando llegaron a casa, el sol ya se había puesto), Phichit y Guang-Hong se excusaron, dejando a Yuuri y Víctor a solas con Makkachin que venía a saludarlos.  
  
—No tengo ganas de ir a dormir todavía— dijo Víctor suavemente, acariciando a Makkachin.  
  
Yuuri asintió con la cabeza —Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres caminar por la playa?—  
  
Víctor estuvo de acuerdo, con Makkachin fueron a caminar juntos por la playa. Desde que estaba oscuro, tenían el perro en una correa mientras caminaban.  
  
Yuuri estaba sujetando la correa, asegurándose de que había suficiente holgura para que el perro no se sienta demasiado limitado. El par había hecho una pequeña charla sobre cómo el patinaje sobre hielo era divertido, Phichit y Guang-Hong eran geniales para pasar el rato, y lo adorable que era Makkachin.  
  
Al oír lo mucho que Víctor amaba Makkachin hizo sonreír a Yuuri y su corazón se hinchó. Nunca iba a arrepentirse de haber dado el caniche a Víctor. Makkachin había sido tan servicial, de vez en cuando despertaba a Yuuri para poder despertar a Víctor de una pesadilla, iba a Víctor cada vez que se sentía triste. Eso que ni siquiera mencionaba a Makkachin durmiendo en la cama de Victor. Fue muy dulce,  
  
—Pienso en mi hijo a menudo. "Yuri"—dijo Víctor mientras caminaban.  
  
Desde aquel día, cuando Víctor habló de su hijo, no habían inventado nada. Todo lo que Yuuri sabía era que compartían un nombre. Debido a que compartían un nombre, Víctor había decidido confiar en él.  
  
Yuuri nunca habría pensado algo tan simple como que su nombre iba a ser la razón por la que alguien confiara en él. Sin embargo, después de conocer a Víctor, le hizo mucho sentido a él.  
  
No quería interrumpir a Víctor, así que no habló, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención.  
  
—Cumplió doce años en marzo pasado—  
  
—Me presenté cuando tenía trece años. Algunos de los otros en mi familia presentaron antes que eso. No sé de la familia de Iván, nunca habíamos hablado de ello— se apresuró Víctor, mirando a la luna.  
  
Preguntó Yuuri. —No tienes que responderme, pero ¿cómo era él cuando lo tenías?—  
  
—Era perfecto— dijo Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa. —Él dormía toda la noche. Era un bebé tan feliz. Nació con este cabello rubio como su padre y tenía los ojos de su padre también. Era tan hermoso. Era como si nunca hubiera sentido tanta felicidad antes de que entrara en mi vida. Me encantó vestirlo con su pequeña ropa con sus calcetines. Solía besarlo todo el tiempo y decirle cuánto lo amaba— (


	9. Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un día en la vida de Yuri Plisetsky y cómo se siente sobre su pasado "

 

 

 

 

  
Yuri Plisetsky vivió una vida encantada. A pesar de que fue abandonado cuando tenía solo un año de edad, una de las familias más ricas en Rusia lo adoptó cuando tenía cinco años.

Sus padres (ambos Betas) decidieron mantener el nombre que ya le habían dado, ya que él había estado acostumbrado a ser llamado Yuri. Yuri era un niño muy inteligente y sus padres querían que él tuviera todo que el dinero podría comprar. Solo vestía ropa de diseñador y zapatos de diseño. Cuando quería un gato, le daban un gato de las mejores razas. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la escuela, sus padres solo lo enviaron a los mejores colegios de niños de Suiza. Tal vez no le hubiera gustado usar el uniforme que la escuela le había dado, pero no le importaba estar solo. Durante cuatro años había estado solo en el orfanato, ¿qué era diferente ahora?

Bueno, ahora tenía una familia que lo quería. No un tonto Omega que no sabía cómo cuidar a un niño. Preguntó a sus padres lo que sabían acerca de sus padres biológicos. Le dijeron que los expedientes dijeron que su padre Alfa había muerto en un accidente varios meses antes de que él naciera. Su padre Omega no vinculado tenía quince años cuando dio a luz y dieciséis cuando lo dejó por no poder cuidar adecuadamente al bebé.

—Según el orfanato, tuviste un peso inferior al normal— le dijo su padre ese día. —Es como lo que la gente dice—. —Un Omega sin un Alfa es incapaz de pensar correctamente— Los Omegas no saben cómo pensar por sí mismos, necesitan un Alfa fuerte para guiarlos o bien simplemente se vuelven inútiles—

Su madre asintió. —Siempre son esos simples Omegas que no pueden mantener las piernas cerradas hasta el matrimonio. Y por ser dos chicos. Es muy afortunado que estés con nosotros y no ese Omega. Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas malsanas habrías aprendido de ese hombre.—

Yuri Plisetsky tuvo suerte, suerte y bendición. Cuando se presentó como Alfa durante la Semana Santa, sus padres no podrían haber sido más orgullosos de él. Su padre se jactó de lo increíble que era su hijo; Siendo un prodigio en el hielo, inteligente, y un Alfa.

Seguramente su hijo iba a ir a lugares. Ahora, volviendo a la escuela, las cosas cambiaron; Él tuvo que tomar clases especiales sobre ser un Alfa. Tenía que ser consciente de sus imperfecciones y, lo más importante, tenía que encontrar un Omega digno de él. Sus padres se aseguraron de que él supiera que estaba en la cima de la sociedad. Un día, incluso iba a superarlos y querían prepararlo para eso.

Si Yuri había sido honesto, lo habían estado preparando. En público, tenía una fachada. Estaba frío, malvado y exigente como todos los otros Plisetsky antes que él. Solo había un puñado de personas que lo vieron por lo que realmente era. Uno era su abuelo Kolya, y el otro era su único amigo que había hecho cuando llegó a un internado, un niño de quince años llamado Otabek Altin. Otabek era un Omega pero, a diferencia de otros Omegas, era realmente inteligente y podía pensar por sí mismo. Respetó al Omega por su actitud fresca y altiva. En la actualidad, los dos estaban sentados en la sala común. Se suponía que estaban en la cama a las nueve y media, pero nadie escuchaba esa estúpida regla. Incluso sus maestros no lo hicieron cumplir.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en tus padres biológicos?— le preguntó Otabek.

Yuri se burló —¿Qué necesito pensar? Mi padre Alfa está muerto y mi padre Omega era una prostituta común. No me importa—

—¿No te importa eso, porque tus padres dicen eso?— preguntó Otabek.

El joven de quince años siempre tenía una forma de conseguir que se abriera más de lo que quería. No entendía por qué era así. Era una de esas cosas que el preadolescente amaba y odiaba del otro. Fue genial cuando lo hizo a otras personas, pero horrible cuando se le hizo a él. No respondió a la pregunta; Él sabía que el Omega sabía la respuesta de cualquier manera. Otabek siempre supo las respuestas, era lo que hacía.

—Es como lo que dice el Sr. Giacometti:" El hecho de que otras personas asuman que algo no significa que tienes que asumir lo mismo— dijo Otabek.

Yuri rodó los ojos. —¿En serio lo vas a citar? Él es demasiado como te digo, tiene un Instagram con fotos semidesnudas de él—

—También se graduó en la parte superior de su clase en este internado, él sabe lo que está hablando. Además, él es Alfa y tú respetas a otros Alfas, incluso a él—dijo Otabek antes de agregar. — ¿Qué harías si te confrontaran con tu padre biológico, tu padre Omega? ¿Vas a llamarlo una puta en la cara? ¿Que le dirías? No como Yuri Plisetsky sino como tú, como solo Yuri?—

Qué pregunta tan cargada.

Él respondió: —¡No lo sé! Gracias por darme una mejor familia? ¿Por qué me diste? ¿Por qué decidiste tener sexo y hacerme en primer lugar? ¿Cómo era mi padre Alfa? No lo sé. Dudo que me busque. En todo caso, probablemente esté embarazado mientras hablamos con más niños para regalar—

—¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? ¿Está teniendo más hijos? —Otabek le preguntó de nuevo.

Yuri no pensó eso, pero no sabía cuál sería la verdadera respuesta. Cuando era más pequeño, se imaginaba a su padre Omega pensando en él y queriendo sacarlo del orfanato. Nunca sucedió. Después de que él fue adoptado, él imaginó que su Padre que le escribía, que deseaba encontrar a su niño y tener una relación.

Eso tampoco pasó. Al final, dejó de esperar a que llegaran cartas o una persona. Sólo iba a decepcionarlo. Habría buscado a su padre de nacimiento, pero lo único que tenía era que había nacido en Morozgrad. Era una ciudad pequeña, pero sabía cuántos niños habían sido adoptados. Se dijo a sí mismo que no valía la pena el tiempo, que por el Omega no valía la pena perder tiempo.

No volvió a responder; En su lugar se fue a su habitación. Ya que era un Alfa, fue trasladado a una habitación individual. Estaba bien aislado cuando entró en su rutina y los olores de los otros Alfas no lo molestaron y viceversa. Eran bien pasadas las nueve y media, pero no le importaba. Las clases no comenzaron hasta las nueve y media de la mañana. De ocho a nueve, era el desayuno y, treinta minutos antes de clase, se les dio tiempo para terminar cualquier tarea. La mayoría de la gente lo usaba para hablar entre ellos o para dormir un poco más antes de clase.

Antes de acostarse, pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho Otabek. Esa estúpida pregunta lo iba a perseguir, ¿no? Si Yuri realmente pensaba en ello, querría preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué se dio por vencido? ¿No lo querían? ¿No era amado? ¿Le recordó al Omega del Alfa muerto?

No entendía completamente por qué lo había botado. Realmente no creía que los Omegas no pudiera pensar por sí mismos, contrariamente a lo que le dijo su padre. La única razón por la que se dejó convertir en un prodigio e inteligente fue porque estaba constantemente en la televisión y entrevistado por periódicos y revistas.

En secreto esperaba que su padre Omega lo viera en la televisión o leyera una entrevista y veía su foto. Quería que su padre Omega lo mirara y lo notara. Quería mostrarle a esa persona que le entregó lo que había perdido. En el fondo, también quería que estuviera orgulloso de él. Si le expresó esto a sus padres, lo habrían llamado débil. Tal vez era débil, así que se lo guardó. No necesitaba a las únicas personas que lo aceptaron que lo abandonen también.

Por la mañana, se preparó para el día bañándose, cambiando su uniforme, y juntando sus tareas. Miró el jarrón de girasoles en su mesita de noche antes de salir del dormitorio. Por alguna razón, el olor de los girasoles siempre había sido un olor calmante. Incluso cuando estaba en el orfanato, quería estar cerca de los girasoles. Afortunadamente, los empleados le dieron algunos mientras crecían en abundancia en Rusia. De vuelta a casa, tenía varios jarrones llenos de girasoles en su habitación. Nunca podía dormir bien sin oler girasoles mientras dormía.

Cuando llegó al comedor, encontró a Otabek y se sentó con él. Nadie se sentaba realmente con el Omega, que era perfecto para el Alfa. No le gustaba a mucho los chicos de la escuela. Todos eran falsos y groseros con todo el mundo que no les gustaba. A Yuri no le gustaba jugar ese tipo de juegos con la gente. Él iba a ser real para todos, incluso si no les gustaba.

Otabek preguntó antes de decir: —No quiero una respuesta. Solo quiero saber que estás tratando de ver cosas de todas partes antes de empezar a decir cosas acerca de tu padre biológico—

Yuri asintió. —Sí, lo pensé. No veo por qué estás tan preocupado por mi padre biológico. Tengo a mi familia y me aman—

—Sé que te aman, pero tienes que pensar por ti mismo. Podrían pensar mal acerca de tu padre biológico, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo— dijo.

Yuri odiaba cuando el adolescente tenía razón, fue útil, pero nunca iba a decir eso en voz alta. Aunque saber que Otabek tenía razón aún no le facilitó las cosas. Yuri realmente quería odiar a su padre biológico por haberlo abandonado.

Se esperaba que él pensara de la forma en que lo hicieron y actuó de la manera en que actuó. Habían hecho un gran trabajo en la implementación de esos ideales en su vida. Sin embargo, una palabra de Otabek hizo que el ruso cuestionara todo lo que aprendió en los últimos siete años de vida.

La clase fue justo como se esperaba: aburrido. Cada vez que tenía sus conversaciones diarias con sus padres, les decía que conocía la mayor parte de la información que los maestros enseñaban. Esto siempre trajo una risa a sus padres y le dirían que era tan inteligente. Era inteligente cuando quería serlo, no se alejaba de la realidad, sus padres pagaban mucho dinero por eso. Sabía cómo era la vida sin dinero y no estaba interesado en volver a eso.

Después de sus clases regulares tuvo su clase Alfa. Era obligatorio que todos los Alfas asistieran a estas clases. Suiza era muy estricta con el comportamiento de los Alfas en la sociedad. Cualquier cosa que no fuera un consentimiento verbal de un Omega se consideraba violar una ley. Sus padres pensaban que las reglas en Suiza eran demasiado. Su padre le dijo que no prestara atención a esas reglas. Iba a vivir en Rusia donde había pocas o ninguna regla para que los Alfas vivieran

—Bienvenidos a clases — dijo el Sr. Giacometti (o como le gustaba ser llamado, Chris). —Hoy vamos a hablar de cortejar. ¿Por qué cortejar es importante para nosotros y quién inicia el cortejo primero?—

Varias manos subieron instantáneamente, los demás querían impresionar al maestro con su conocimiento. Yuri no se molestó en levantar la mano, no iba a molestarse en intentar participar si iba a obtener la respuesta de todos modos.

—Señor. Plisetsky, ¿conoces la respuesta?— preguntó Chris.

Yuri respondió: —Es importante el cortejo para que pueda obtener experiencia y encontrar un compañero. Un Alfa usualmente inicia un cortejo—

—¡Correcto! —

—¿Qué es tan importante para encontrar un compañero?— Chris preguntó a la clase, una vez que obtuvo una respuesta que aclaró. — Encontrar un compañero es importante porque su Omega o Beta, si elige esa ruta, será su todo y complemento. Durante este proceso, es prudente mantener una mente abierta. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, estoy cortejando a un Omega de Tailandia. Lo que no saben es que vive en una ciudad santuario—

Se oyeron jadeos colectivos alrededor de la clase. Yuri había oído hablar de las ciudades santuario antes, su familia donó mucho a uno en Francia. Podía decir que el resto de la clase estaba procesando como él. Sabían que su maestro estaba hablando con alguien de Tailandia, pero no sabían que se encontraba actualmente en una ciudad santuario. Por lo general, los Omegas en aquellos lugares eran menospreciados que de costumbre, al menos por la sociedad de clase alta en Rusia.

Las ciudades del santuario siempre habían fascinado a Yuri. No que estuviera listo para ir a visitarlo, pero tenía curiosidad de saber qué tipo de Omegas irían a esos lugares. No era cotidiano que un Omega sintiera que no tenían otra opción que buscar el santuario lejos de su Alfa.

Era curioso para él, nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera estado en uno de esos lugares. Después de que la clase terminó, Yuri se quedó para hablar con el Sr. Giacometti. Pensó que el mayor podría responderle algunas preguntas.

—Es agradable ver que te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo para participar en clase— Chris le dijo con una sonrisa. —Sé que es difícil presentarse a una edad tan temprana. Pero tomar esta clase te ayudará a largo plazo. Bueno, basta de mi discurso, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte?—

—¿Cómo es cortejar a alguien de una ciudad santuario?— preguntó Yuri.

Estaba seguro de que su profesor no estaba preparado para ese tipo de pregunta. Sin embargo, el hombre mayor lo tomó con calma y se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo antes de contestar.

—Aprendí a no creer en los malentendidos. Los Omegas en las ciudades del santuario no son débiles por huir. Son lo suficientemente fuertes como para decir que lo que estaban experimentando no era lo que querían. Phichit me dijo que cada uno es diferente. Es amigo de Omega de diecisiete años de edad, cuyos padres habían abusado. También es amigo de un omega más mayor cuyo alfa solo utilizo para la cría. Phichit está allí porque su ex Alfa lo usaba como una bolsa de boxeo. Admiro que tuvo el coraje de dejar esa clase de situación. Hablo con él todos los días y todos los días mejora— dijo Chris con alegría.

 

 

 

Yuri asintió. —Bien. Quiero decir, eres muy popular aquí, ¿por qué buscar a alguien en una ciudad santuario cuando podrías tener un Omega que nunca ha estado en uno?—

—Tan emocionante como eso suena, estoy muy feliz cortejando a Phichit. Aunque, toma más tiempo que los noviajes estándar, pero vale la pena. Porque cortejar a alguien no es lo que piensas. Eres muy joven, Sr. Plisetsky, así que te tomará un tiempo entender este concepto: cortejar es sobre encontrar a alguien con quien quieres empezar una familia. Encontrarás a alguien de quien quieras que aprendan tus hijos— explicó Chris.

Yuri respondió. —Bueno, en realidad no entiendo esa última parte. Me regaló mi padre Omega. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada que pueda aprender de él—

—Por el contrario, ¿has pensado alguna vez que quizá te haya entregado para protegerte?— preguntó Chris.

¿Protegerlo de qué? Yuri nunca había pensado en eso. Todavía no quería pensar en eso. Lo último que quería era hacer que su padre Omega fuera una especie de santo. Yuri dejó al profesor un poco más tarde cuando el teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar y se excusó. Probablemente fuera del santuario. El Omega llamando para hablar con él. No quería averiguar la diferencia de tiempo. De todos modos, no le importaba.

Al llegar a su habitación antes de la cena, se dejó caer en la cama y dejó que el olor de los girasoles lo tranquilizara. La mente de Yuri corría con todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Lo habría pensado más, pero su teléfono zumbó en el bolsillo. Una vez que lo pescó, sonrió cuando vio que era su abuelo.

—¡Abuelo !—exclamó cuando contestó el teléfono

El anciano rió entre dientes ante la emoción, —Yurachka, es bueno escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo estás en esa escuela? ¿Practicas tu patinaje sobre hielo?—

—Lo estoy haciendo bien. Mis notas están en la parte superior de mi clase. Voy a una pista de patinaje local con mi amigo Otabek los fines de semana. Durante la semana es difícil ir a la pista. Tengo que estar de vuelta antes del toque de queda después de todo. Creo que es tonto, pero no puedo luchar contra la escuela— respondió Yuri.

Nikolai respondió: —Bueno, por supuesto. Ellos quieren asegurarse de que todos son contabilizados por la noche. Es por tu seguridad. Me alegra que te vaya bien. Pero suena distante, ¿algo malo?—

Solo su abuelo fue capaz de decir si había algo malo con él solo por oír su voz. Sus padres no parecieron notar eso, pero trabajaron. Su abuelo se había retirado por mucho tiempo cuando fue adoptado. Cuando era pequeño, estaba constantemente con su abuelo. Sus padres originalmente querían contratar a una niñera, pero Nikolai no dejó que su hijo lo hiciera cuando estaba disponible para hacerlo de forma gratuita.

Nikolai era diferente de su hijo. No tenía una manera tan estricta de pensar cuando se trataba de Alfas y Omegas. Aunque era un Beta, uno de sus amigos de toda la vida era un Omega. La forma en que su hijo pensaba acerca de esos secundarios era la misma manera en que su esposa pensaba acerca de ellos. No que pudiera detener esa influencia porque siempre estaba trabajando, pero prometió no dejar que su nieto siguiera el mismo camino. Él quería algo diferente para el niño.

-Bueno, he estado pensando en mi padre de nacimiento respondió Yuri-.

Nikolai dijo: "Es natural que pienses en él. Estabas con él por tu primer año de vida. Si te acuerdas o no, formó una conexión entre ustedes dos. ¿De qué estás pensando, Yurachka?

—Quiero hablar con él, abuelo. Quiero respuestas, y sé que las tiene. Si le digo a Padre o  Madre, nunca me dejarán entrar en contacto con él — dijo con un suspiro.

Su abuelo le dijo: —¿Qué te parece esto, déjame averiguar dónde está? No tengo mucho que hacer, pero eso no ha parado a Yakov y sus ayudantes . Déjame hablar con mi amigo Yakov y te haré saber si encuentro algo—.

La conversación terminó un poco después de eso por la noche. Yuri sabía que, si alguien podía averiguar algo sobre su padre de nacimiento, era Yakov. Yuri nunca había conocido a Yakov, él era amigo de su abuelo. Ni siquiera sus padres sabían exactamente lo que hacía el viejo. Todo lo que sabía del viejo era que trabajaba con dos asistentes. Una era una niña llamada Mila Babicheva y la otra era un tipo llamado Georgi Popovich.

Aunque Yuri seguía nervioso por el asunto, confiaba en su abuelo. Comprobando el tiempo, dejó su refugio para la cena. Tendría que hablar con Otabek esta noche sobre su respuesta.

 


	10. Él no esta celoso

 

 

_**< <Yuuri tiene una cita y Víctor no está celoso>>** _

__

  
Víctor todavía no creía que Yuuri realmente estaba buscando a su hijo. ¿Qué había hecho el ruso para merecer tal bendición? Él no estaba seguro. Actualmente, él estaba en su habitación, leyendo el libro "Guerra y paz" . (Yuuri le había pedido libros en ruso). Era uno de sus favoritos y siempre podía perderse en él. Hubo un golpe antes de que se abriera la puerta, revelando a Yuuri. Víctor le sonrió y vio a Makkachin dirigirse al hombre más joven para saltar sobre él.

 

  
—Aparentemente, le debes a Makkachin un tiempo de calidad— dijo Víctor, todavía sonriendo.

 

  
Yuuri se rió mientras acariciaba al perro, —Sí, aparentemente, lo hago. Quería saber si podría entrar y hablar contigo un momento—

 

  
Víctor asintió. Esperó a que el Alfa entrara y se acomodara en el sofá. Víctor se quedó donde estaba en la cama y jugó con su cabello. Fue algo que hacia cuando se ponía muy nervioso. No podía evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

  
No estaba jugando con su cabello tanto como lo había hecho antes, pero estaba empezando a notarlo y eso lo estaba molestando. También sentía que se adelgazaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era perder su cabello. Nadie iba a querer un Omega calvo. El Omega trató de mantenerse bajo control y no sentirse angustiado; no quería que Yuuri pensara que había algo mal cuando solo estaba molesto con su cabello.

 

  
—¿Paso algo mal— Preguntó Víctor, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

 

  
Yuuri negó con la cabeza. —No, no hay nada malo. Solo quería mantenerte actualizado sobre la búsqueda de tu hijo. No quiero dejarte afuera, especialmente porque él es tu hijo—

 

  
—No lo hemos encontrado todavía. Aparentemente, hay muchos nacidos <<Yuri>> el primero de marzo de ese año. Aun así, eso no nos ha impedido encontrar el Yuri correcto. Estamos revisando los registros del orfanato por ahora. Es un proceso largo, pero no nos daremos por vencidos—

 

  
—Gracias. Significa mucho para mí que trabajes en esto aparte de tus otros deberes—Víctor habló, jugueteando con las páginas de su libro.

 

  
Yuuri asintió. —No es un problema. Te prometí que haría esto. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con todo lo que necesites y encontrar a tu hijo es importante para ti. Entonces, es importante para mí también—

 

  
Apreciaba lo amable que Yuuri lo ayudaba a encontrar a su hijo. Víctor nunca podría devolverle el dinero por todas las cosas amables que este Alfa estaba haciendo por él. A otros Alfas no les hubiera importado. Otros Alfas le hubieran dicho que se sentiría mejor si tuviera más cachorros. Iba a llevarlo a su terapeuta para ver qué le dirían al respecto.

 

  
Yuuri no se quedó demasiado tiempo después de eso, para gran disgusto de Víctor. Le gustaba estar cerca del Alfa, y cualquier momento con él era un momento bien empleado.

 

  
Sabía que iba a ver a Yuuri en la cena de cualquier manera. Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo cuando recogió su libro y comenzó a leer nuevamente. Era mucho más fácil perderse en 'Guerra y paz' (y más tarde 'Anna Karenina' ) que centrarse en lo que sucedía en la vida real. La vida real no era tan dramática, pero era tan desordenada. Al menos con los libros podía perderse

 

  
La cena fue pacífica. Víctor se sentó en el costado derecho de Yuri como siempre lo hacía. Phichit y Guang-Hong estaban animados. Sus vidas amorosas despegaban maravillosamente.

 

  
Víctor suspiró contento. —Estoy viviendo vicariamente a través de ustedes dos. Estaría tan feliz de tener un amante en el extranjero, simplemente me moriría—

 

  
—Entonces, supongo que es algo bueno que aún no ha sucedido. Odiaría que murieras tan joven— respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa juguetona.

 

  
Los otros dos muchachos se rieron al ver a Víctor haciendo un puchero al Alfa. Si Víctor quería fingir que todavía era joven, con un Alfa seriamente guapo interesado en él en lugar de un Omega con cabello ralo, entonces iba a fingir.

 

Phichit se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir, Chris es muy amable y habla sobre mí y Hasetsu para su clase. No es que él sepa que estoy en Hasetsu. Todo lo que sabe es que estoy en una ciudad santuario. Él comparte la importancia de las ciudades santuario para su clase. En realidad, quería preguntarte, Yuuri, si estarías dispuesto a hacer un Q & A para su clase. Estaba preguntando porque ver a un Alfa trabajando en una de estas ciudades ayudaría a sus estudiantes a desacreditar algunos mitos—

 

  
—¡Creo que es una gran idea!— Exclamó Guang-Hong. "Sé que Leo también estaba curioso acerca de eso. Quería entrevistar a Yuuri para un trabajo universitario en el que está trabajando ".

 

  
Víctor se giró para mirar a Yuuri mientras hablaba. —Supongo que eres un Alfa muy popular—

 

  
—No veo por qué. Solo soy un promedio y corriente Alfa. Si quieren entrevistar a un Alfa importante, deberían hablar con mi madre. Ella dirige este lugar—dijo Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor siempre pensó que era adorable lo tímido que era Yuuri. Eso ni siquiera mencionaba lo humilde y amable que era. Víctor envidiaría al Omega que capturaría el corazón de Yuuri. Ese Omega sería tratado como la realeza por el resto de su vida. Víctor daría muchas cosas por tener un Alfa tan maravilloso como Yuuri. No era para él; había perdido el amor de su vida en ese golpe y huyó. No iba a tener una oportunidad como esa de vuelta.

 

Aun así, no dolió la esperanza.

 

Resultó que Yuuri había tenido una cita esa noche con un Omega que conoció en 'Sensible'. Una vez que terminó su cena, se excusó para cambiarse por su cita. Por alguna razón, a Víctor no le gustó la idea de que el Alfa tuviera una cita. ¿Por qué tenía que salir?

 

  
Se habría perdido en sus pensamientos si no fuera por Phichit preguntándole si no le importaba tener la pijamada Omega más joven en su habitación esta noche. El ruso estuvo de acuerdo. Guang-Hong no iba a unirse a ellos; tenía que hacer una llamada de larga distancia. Nadie iba a preguntar qué tarde iba a permanecer despierto solo para hablar con el Alfa.

 

  
—He estado plagado de pesadillas recientemente. Pensé que, tal vez, si yo fuera más un padre de Omega, se irían— mencionó Phichit cuando llegó a la habitación de Víctor más tarde esa noche.

 

  
Víctor le dio su atención al joven Omega. —¿Pensaste en mí?—

 

  
—Tiendes a ser muy paternal con Guang-Hong. A él no le importa, en realidad le gusta mucho teniendo en cuenta que su propia familia lo repudió cuando vino a vivir aquí— explicó Phichit y agregó: —No lo haces conmigo demasiado, pero todavía me molestas como Soy tu hermano pequeño o algo así. No me importa tampoco. No tengo hermanos, así que es lindo—

 

Víctor miró hacia otro lado, su cara sonrojada. —No me di cuenta ...—

 

  
—No es gran cosa. Nos gusta. No eres muy cariñoso con nadie más aparte de Yuuri. Con Yuuri, no es lo mismo, sin embargo. No te molestas y actúas como un padre, como lo haces con Guang-Hong y conmigo— dijo Phichit.

 

  
Víctor vaciló. —Bueno, Yuuri no es un Omega. Él es un Alfa, y él es un Alfa tan dulce. Me sorprende que tenga que usar una aplicación de citas para encontrar a alguien—

 

Víctor realmente no entendió por qué Yuuri tuvo que usar una aplicación en primer lugar. Era un amor y cualquier Omega debería arrojarse al Alfa. También estaba preocupado por Yuuri en general. Él había observado y escuchado lo que le sucedió a algunas personas que conocieron a otras personas en Internet. A su alfa le encantaba ver esos programas sobre personas que mataban a otros y fueron atrapados. Le diría a Víctor que, si matara a alguien, se aseguraría de que nadie encontrara el cadáver. Ese comentario siempre le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

 

 

Si hubiera Alfas que fueran así, entonces también tendrían que haber Omegas. Lo último que quería era que Yuuri perdiera su fe en el amor o, lo que es peor, su vida. Tal vez estaba pensando en la última parte.

 

  
Probablemente todo ese tiempo pasado con su ex Alfa lo hizo sospechar de cada pequeña cosa. Él realmente no le gustaba que Yuuri tuviera una cita. ¿Para qué tuvo que salir? Sabía lo que había dicho la última vez que Phichit y él estuvieron juntos, si podía retractarse, lo haría. Yuuri no necesitaba salir y encontrar a su compañero. Él todavía era muy joven; tenía tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas más tarde.

 

  
—Bueno, Yuuri es tímido en general. No es que vaya a un Omega y empiece a flirtear con ellos. Creo que también es su atractivo; él no es depredador de todos modos— dijo Phichit mientras acariciaba a Makkachin.

 

 

Víctor se sentó en su cama, cruzó las piernas y trenzó su cabello. —Cierto. No quiero que alguien se aproveche de él. Ambos sabemos que es un amor. No quisiera que alguien abuse de eso. Él hace mucho bien—

 

  
Phichit lo miraba con una mirada que él optó por ignorar. Él se estaba enfocando en su cabello. Últimamente, su cabello se había enredado. Pensó que era hora de que recortara las puntas nuevamente. Tendría que preguntarle a Mari si conocía a algún buen estilista. Podía recortar su cabello como solía hacerlo, pero si hubiera alguien por ahí que pudiera hacerlo mejor, definitivamente iría con ellos. Quería que su cabello se mantuviera saludable, y las puntas deshilachadas no estaban ayudando.

 

  
—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas celoso, Víctor— dijo Phichit de manera lúdica.

 

  
Víctor se burló. —¿Por qué estaría celoso y de quién? Yuuri? No estoy interesado en ir a citas y conocer nuevos Alfas. Claro, vivo vicariamente a través de ti y tu romance con tu Alfa, pero estoy muy contento de que solo sea Makkachin y yo—

 

 

Víctor estaba evitando la verdadera pregunta y él lo sabía. Phichit estaba sobre él. Realmente necesitaba escribirle a su madre y decirle lo correcto que era sobre que él fuera tan legible. Esa sería una carta para que su madre la contemplara. ¿Cómo la comenzaría? Muy probablemente así:

 

 

<<¡Hola madre! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te hablé. Bueno, yo estaba en manos de un abusivo Alfa y recientemente escapé a Japón. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste lo fácil que era ver mis emociones? Estabas en lo cierto y todavía en este momento. Oh, antes de irme, tengo algún tipo de sentimientos por mi asistente social un Alfa que prometió encontrar a mi hijo. ¡No sé exactamente cómo va a pasar, pero crucen los dedos! ¡Te amo!>>

 

  
Lo último que necesitaba era darle un golpe a su madre. Entonces él nunca escribiría esa carta. Además, recordó lo que Yakov le había dicho sobre no contactar a sus padres. No pensó que iba a ser tan difícil no pedirle a Yuuri o Phichit que lo ayudaran a ponerse en contacto con sus padres. Los extrañaba; desde ese día que salió de su casa, nunca dejó de pensar en ellos. Especialmente después de que le quitaron a su hijo, él los necesitaba.

 

  
—¿Perdido por tus pensamientos?— Preguntó Phichit.

 

Víctor miró al otro que todavía jugaba con Makkachin. —¿Extrañas a tus padres?—

 

  
Aparentemente esa no era la pregunta que el joven esperaba. Tampoco era uno que hubiera pensado mencionar. Sin embargo, su mente tenía otros planes para los dos. Por supuesto, iba a tener que abrazar a Phichit y Makkachin después de que esta conversación terminara. Al menos, no le estaba diciendo a Yuuri. Conociendo a Phichit, probablemente le diría a Yuuri.

 

  
—Algo. Hablamos aquí y allá. Siempre es difícil hablar con ellos. No me quieren aquí pero estoy mejorando. Además, me consideran como si fuera frágil cuando no lo soy— dijo Phichit.

 

  
Víctor miró al piso. —Mis padres me echaron cuando tenía quince años. Mi Alfa y sus padres eran amigos de mis padres. Así es como nos conocimos y por qué comencé a confiar en él.

 

—Ahora que estoy lejos de ellos, no puedo, no debo ponerme en contacto con ellos. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que hablen con sus padres y sus padres diciéndole a mi ex donde estoy. Ni siquiera puedo irme a vivir con ellos cuando salga de aquí a menos que arriesgue la posibilidad de volver con él—

 

  
—¿No crees que te creerían si les dijeras quién era?— Preguntó Phichit.

 

Víctor se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. No quiero arriesgarme. No es como si le cobraran por nada. Mis padres podrían mudarse a un lugar diferente conmigo o nunca dejarme salir de la casa. No quiero volver a encerrarme en una casa—

 

  
—No lo serás— le aseguró Phichit. —En todo caso, puedes vivir con Chris y conmigo en Suiza, donde encontrarás un alfa increíble que te cuidará bien—

 

  
Eso hizo reír a Víctor. Fue un buen sentimiento. En todo caso, Phichit y Chris estarían allí para él cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Eso fue sinceramente lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Iba a tener a Phichit seguro.

 

  
A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri estaba en la nube nueve. Estaba feliz, sonriendo, y no podía dejar de hablar sobre su cita de anoche. Víctor no dijo nada mientras bebía su taza de café. Estaba tratando de ignorar la conversación y fingir que estaba en otro lado. No estaba funcionando; podía sentir los ojos de Phichit sobre él mientras Yuuri estaba hablando.

 

  
—Entonces, fuimos a un parque y él me dijo que no era como muchos de los otros Alfas que conoció antes. No podía creerlo—dijo efusivamente Yuuri.

 

  
Víctor forzó una sonrisa y dijo: —Eso es maravilloso, Yuuri—

 

  
—Sí— dijo Phichit antes de preguntar: —¿Cómo se llama y cuándo nos encontraremos con este Omega?—

 

  
Oh sí, Víctor se moría por conocer a este Omega perfecto del que Yuuri no podía parar de hablar. Él sabía que no era perfecto, pero ¿este Omega tenía el sol brillando en su culo o algo así? También le molestaba que estuviera tan molesto por esto.

 

  
Él no estaba celoso en absoluto. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un Omega que brillaba por el sol? No podía competir con eso y seguro que no quería hacerlo.

 

  
Más tarde, él estaba acostado en el sofá de su terapeuta. Minako Okukawa era su terapeuta Omega y Víctor la respetaba. Ella fue paciente con él. Ella no curioseaba en su pasado a menos que él quisiera dejarla entrar. Él le contó sobre todo; su ex, que estaba embarazado a los quince años, que le quitaran a su hijo a los dieciséis, le indujeron los calores para que pudiera quedar embarazado y sus abortos. Minako lo escuchó y no emitió ningún juicio. En cambio, ella le ofreció su consejo y su amistad. Ella lo tranquilizó y le dijo que las cosas no eran su culpa. Fue agradable escuchar eso de un compañero Omega que tenía una carrera.

 

  
—Entonces, ¿el señor Katsuki fue a una cita y se lo pasó en grande?— Preguntó Minako.

 

  
Víctor asintió. —Sí. Está tan feliz hoy y, no me malinterpretes, estoy tan feliz por él, yo solo ... No sé. Me molesta que la haya pasado muy bien y quiera volver a ver a ese Omega. Quiero que sea feliz, ¡realmente lo hago! Nunca he sido así antes ... —

 

  
—Tal vez no con tu Alfa anterior, ¿pero quizás con Ivan? ¿No me contaste una historia sobre una chica Omega que persiguió a Ivan?— Ella insistió.

 

  
—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tenía trece años, un Omega recién presentado. Ella Ivan eran solo amigos en el momento en que esta chica Omega (llamada Anya) comenzó a hablar con Iván y a ser más amigable con él. Víctor odiaba cuando ella estaba cerca de Iván, así que un día, frente a esta chica, acercó a Iván y lo besó. Más tarde, un maestro que los atrapó le dijo que sus acciones no parecían muy parecidas a las de un Omega. Víctor sabía que era verdad y Víctor también sabía que Iván era un poco denso cuando se trataba de sentimientos, por lo que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa. Se habían convertido en novios después de eso.

 

  
Víctor suspiró. —Tenía trece años entonces. Además, Iván estaba ... Bueno, yo lo amaba. No podía soportar que estuviera con alguien más cuando sabía que podía hacerlo feliz—

 

 

—¿Crees que podrías hacer feliz al Sr. Katsuki?— Preguntó Minako, con un brillo conocedor en sus ojos.

 

 

Víctor la miró, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. —No importa si puedo o no puedo—

 

 

— Él es mi asistente social y yo soy su caso. Puede que no tenga un título como tú, pero sé que no podemos tener una relación íntima aunque los dos lo deseemos—

 

—Eso no responde la pregunta, Víctor. ¿Crees que puedes hacer feliz al Sr. Katsuki?— Preguntó de nuevo.

 

  
Víctor miró su cuadrado a los ojos y respondió: —No—

 

  
—Se merece a alguien que no hizo las mismas elecciones que yo. Alguien que es puro, más joven y no se ha agotado. Él será mucho más feliz con Minami—

 

  
No importaba lo que quisiera, Yuuri Katsuki era inalcanzable. Había visto fotos del Omega más joven. Era vibrante, emocionante y puro. Nunca había estado con nadie ni se había unido a nadie más. Él era perfecto para Yuuri. Yuuri parecía ser realmente aficionado al Omega más joven a juzgar por la forma en que hablaba de él. Víctor nunca podría competir con un Omega así. ¿Qué tenía Minami que no tenía el? <<Todo>>

 

 

—¿Por qué no pensar en eso de otra manera? En lugar de lo que crees que el señor Katsuki merece, ¿qué tal si piensas en lo que quiere? Desgarrarse a sí mismo no va a ayudar. Con esa mentalidad, no dejarás a nadie en tu vida porque encontrarás una razón para mantenerte lejos de ellos. Sé que abrirse a los demás no es fácil después del abuso. Creo que la relación que tiene actualmente con su trabajador social es saludable. Te has abierto, y él quiere ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda encontrar a tu hijo— explicó Minako.

 

 

Esperó para ver si Víctor iba a decir algo. Cuando él no lo hizo, ella continuó.

 

 

—No muchos trabajadores de casos que conozco llegarán tan lejos para sus pacientes. No digo romper las reglas y dejar que te corteje—

 

  
— Creo que estás protegiendo al Sr. Katsuki porque no quieres verlo lastimado por alguien. Esos son sentimientos normales de tener. Has hecho una conexión sana con alguien y es algo bueno. Déjate disfrutar teniendo, como dijiste, un Alfa dulce, amable y maravilloso en quien confiar. Si te apareas al final, eso es genial; si no lo haces, también está bien porque te estás dejando sentir otras cosas además del negativo que sentiste antes—

 

 

Minako tenía razón y él lo sabía. Víctor no quería admitir que ella tenía razón sobre esto. Finalmente tuvo una relación de confianza con un Alfa después de doce años de estar con un Alfa abusivo. ¿Por qué se estaba degradando? De repente, hizo clic. Él entendió por qué se menospreciaba a sí mismo. Llegó a ser una segunda naturaleza contarse a sí mismo estas cosas. ¿Eran verdad? Probablemente no. ¿Lo creía todavía? Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no significaba que lo haría para siempre.

 

  
Él habló, —Estoy repitiendo lo que mi ex me dijo sobre mí. Él siempre me decepcionó y me hizo sentir que todo lo que hacía no era lo suficientemente bueno. Lo hizo porque cuanto menos confiaba en mí, más podía lastimarme y menos me gustaría irme—

 

  
—Puede que no tengas un título como yo, pero no necesitas uno para armarlo todo. Me lleva meses, si no años, lograr que los pacientes lo vean. Eres muy inteligente, Víctor, nunca pienses lo contrario— dijo Minako con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

  
Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa. —Soy inteligente, ¿verdad?—

 

  
Minako estaba en lo cierto una vez más y Víctor la quería por eso.

 


	11. Encontrado

 

 

"Yuuri y Phichit encuentran al hijo de Víctor. Víctor aún no está celoso"

 

Yuuri estaba nervioso esa noche cuando conoció a Minami Kenjiro. A juzgar por sus conversaciones, Kenjiro estaba muy entusiasmado; y Yuuri no estaba seguro si iba a ser capaz de mantenerse al día con el joven Omega. Kenjiro tenía veinte años, así que no era como si hubiera una gran diferencia de edad entre los dos. Aun así, Kenjiro estaba emocionado por todo y Yuuri lo encontró un poco abrumador. En lugar de correr, se mantuvo firme. Se divirtieron. Al final, Yuuri se alegraba de haberse quedado; lo pasó muy bien y el joven Omega se abalanzó sobre él.

 

Su familia estaba feliz de haberlo pasado genial en su cita. Lo presionaron para obtener más detalles, y él vio su emoción cuando les dijo que habría una segunda cita. Mari lo fastidió por una imagen del Omega. Él le mostró el perfil en la aplicación de citas. Ella lo examinó y asintió. Ella alborotó su cabello antes de volver al trabajo. Sus padres lo habían sentado para hablarle sobre cortejar. Yuuri se sonrojó y murmuró que era solo la primera cita, pero fueron implacables sobre el tema. Cuando se fue, estaba rojo como tomate. Todos parecían muy felices con esta relación.

 

Bueno, casi todos.

 

Phichit le hizo saber que no estaba demasiado entusiasmado por Kenjiro, alegando que el Omega era demasiado joven para que Yuuri incluso considerara el cortejo. Guang-Hong declaró desde el principio que no tenía opinión sobre la relación; simplemente estaba feliz que Yuuri se estuviera divirtiendo. También lo alentó a ir varias citas más con varios Omegas. La reacción de Víctor fue la que más confundió a Yuuri.

 

Él le diría que Minami (como Víctor) era perfecto para él y le deseó suerte, pero la sonrisa que llevaba era la más falsa que había visto en su vida. A Yuuri no le gustó la sonrisa falsa de Víctor, deseó que el Omega no supiera cómo hacer eso.

 

—Entonces, ¿sabe Kenjiro que estás ayudando a encontrar al hijo de Víctor?— Le preguntó Phichit.

 

Estaban en la habitación de Phichit, usando dos laptops mientras revisaban los registros de adopción de varones rusos llamados Yuri. Phichit estaba usando varios servidores junto con direcciones IP falsas para evitar que el gobierno ruso descubriera quién estaba mirando exactamente sus registros. Estaba seguro de que el gobierno tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, pero nunca se podría estar tan seguro. ¿Era esto ilegal? Demonios, sí, que lo era. ¿Yuuri iba a hablar de eso? Nop. Probablemente debería, pero sabía que no debía traicionar así la confianza de Phichit.

 

Yuuri respondió: —No, él no sabe. Francamente, nadie aparte de Víctor, tú y yo sabemos que estoy haciendo esto. Considerando que podría perder la licencia de trabajador social si me atraparan, quiero que siga así. ¿Por qué preguntas?—

 

El Alfa tenía una idea de por qué Phichit se lo había preguntado, pero quería escucharlo de el Omega. Probablemente no debería ser tan inteligente considerando que Phichit podría hackear todas sus redes sociales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es que tuviera algo horrible que ocultar, solo quería que su privacidad permaneciera así.

 

—Buen punto— dijo Phichit, quedándose en silencio por un momento antes de decir, —¿Qué ves en Kenjiro de todos modos? Lo encontré en las redes sociales; él es soso—

 

Yuuri no levantó la vista de su computadora portátil. —Creo que es todo menos soso. Él es muy entusiasta y excitable sobre todo. Tenemos una educación similar; él piensa que lo que hacemos aquí en Yu-Topia es increíble—

 

—Y a mi madre le gusta. Esa es una de las cosas más importantes sobre esto: mi madre Alfa cree que es una gran opción para mí. Como la Matriarca de la familia, su opinión sobre un compañero potencial me importa mucho. Esta persona me ayudará a administrar este lugar cuando se vaya, y quiere asegurarse de que se cumpla—

 

Aunque sabía que su madre aprobaría a cualquiera que él eligiera, no quería decepcionarla. Él la respetaba mucho. La idea de que ella estuviera decepcionada con él fue suficiente para enviarlo presa del pánico. Mari era una beta, por lo que las expectativas sobre ella eran diferentes a las de él.

 

—Entonces, ¿tu madre va a decidir qué tan feliz eres en una relación? Tu madre es una mujer dulce, pero creo que le estás dando demasiado poder sobre tu vida. Ella está viviendo su vida, no necesita vivir indirectamente a través de ti también. Ella aprueba a Kenjiro, ¡genial! No creo que sea bueno para ti; Creo que es insulso y te retendrá. Necesitas a alguien que haya vivido cosas difíciles para ayudarte a ayudar a Omegas y Betas a buscar refugio aquí— explicó Phichit.

 

Yuuri levantó la cabeza de su computadora portátil. —Eso parece extrañamente específico, Phichit. Por mucho que lo desee, Víctor y yo no podemos estar juntos. Soy su asistente social. No está bien—

 

—Ni siquiera tuve que mencionar un nombre y pensaste en Víctor. ¿Ves? Kenjiro no es el indicado para ti— dijo Phichit con una sonrisa.

 

Yuuri hizo una mueca. —Eso no significa que deba cortejar a Víctor. Él está sanando—

 

Se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, ambos convencidos de que tenían razón y el otro estaba equivocado. Entonces, Phichit comenzó a murmurar cosas en tailandés y se quedó sin aliento. Eso atrapó la atención de Yuuri. Miró la pantalla de Phichit. Aproximadamente a tres horas de donde Víctor dijo que había vivido, era un orfanato.

 

El papeleo en la pantalla era para un niño de cinco años adoptado por los Plisetskys. El apellido no sonó con él, pero aparentemente lo hizo con Phichit. Cogió su teléfono y paseó por su habitación con impaciencia. Cuando la persona a la que llamaba contestó el teléfono, el Omega se relajó.

 

—¡Chris! Perdón, te que te despierte, pero esto es una emergencia. Mencionaste a un niño en tu clase llamado Plisetsky, ¿verdad? Por casualidad, ¿es su primer nombre Yuri? ¿Tiene doce años?— Preguntó Phichit, solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan en estado de shock.

 

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Víctor? Bueno, estamos buscando a su hijo y creo que su hijo, es su hijo. ¿Puedes enviarnos una foto, por favor? Solo para que Víctor confirme. Si no es así, ¡entonces lo siento! Si es así, te devolveré la llamada. Por favor envíe la foto de inmediato—

 

Colgó, respirando con dificultad, y miró a Yuuri quien estaba bastante confundido.

 

—Chris es profesor en un internado exclusivamente masculino en Suiza. Él habla mucho sobre sus estudiantes y mencionó a Plisetsky. Si tengo razón, este Yuri Plisetsky es el Yuri que estamos buscando— dijo Phichit rápidamente.

 

Yuuri también se emocionó. Después de semanas de revisar registros y registros con solo un nombre y un cumpleaños para seguir, finalmente lograron un gran avance.

 

Chris parecía estar tomando su tiempo para enviar la imagen. Cuando llegó Phichit y Yuuri salieron corriendo de la habitación para ir a ver a Víctor. Necesitaban la confirmación. Víctor parecía bastante asustado cuando los dos entraron sin llamar, luciendo muy serio. Se relajó cuando notó que Makkachin no se sorprendió por ellos en absoluto.

 

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta. —Creemos que encontramos a tu hijo. El novio de Phichit es su maestro y nos envió una foto. ¿Puedes confirmar o negar si él es tu hijo? Tiene la edad adecuada, nació en la fecha correcta y es rubio—

 

Víctor asintió y Phichit le pasó su teléfono Omega. En el momento en que los ojos de Víctor cayeron sobre la imagen, su expresión cambió. Sus manos temblaban y su aliento se agitaba como si fuera a llorar.

 

—¡Se parece a Iván! Sí, ese es mi hijo, ¡ese es mi Yuri! Lo encontraste. En realidad lo encontraste ... — dijo Víctor antes de abrazarlos a los dos y agradecerles más.

 

Una vez que lo dejaron ir, Phichit llamó a Chris de vuelta. Eran las personas intermedias después de todo. Yuuri se quedó con Víctor, que gimió suavemente cuando Phichit recuperó su teléfono. El teléfono de Yuuri zumbó no mucho después de que Phichit se fuera.

 

Estaba la foto. Yuuri le dio su teléfono a Víctor para que el Omega pudiera mirarlo de nuevo. Víctor inmediatamente se relajó y miró la fotografía como si fuera su único salvavidas. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero las lágrimas no cayeron. Desde el ángulo en que Víctor estaba, Yuuri pudo echarle un buen vistazo a la imagen.

 

Yuuri luego habló —Sé que dijiste que se parece a Iván, pero creo que tiene características como tú. Como la forma de tus ojos, tu nariz, lo recto que es su cabello y cómo tu—

 

—Es extraño. La última vez que lo vi, él era un bebé. Ahora, él tiene doce años. Saberlo y verlo son dos cosas muy diferentes— dijo Víctor, sin quitar los ojos de la fotografía ni una sola vez.

 

Yuuri asintió. —Te dije que iba a encontrarlo, Príncipe Víctor—

 

—Supongo que debería darte una recompensa, entonces, mi valiente caballero— Víctor se volteó hacia él y sonrió.

 

El corazón de Yuuri palpitaba. Había algo en esa sonrisa que tenía el ruso que le debilitó las rodillas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de poder hacer algo increíble para el Omega. Víctor se apoyó en él, su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri, sonriendo mientras miraba la foto de su hijo. Él murmuró en ruso.

 

Eventualmente, Víctor rompió el reconfortante silencio.

 

—Una vez, cuando mi pequeño Yura tenía tres meses, estaba jugando peek-a-boo con él. Me acababa de quitar la manta de la cara cuando estornudaba. No sé por qué Yura pensó que era gracioso, pero comenzó a reírse de mí. No pude evitar reírme también y, después de eso, cada vez que estaba molesto, estornudaba y se reía todo el tiempo— dijo Víctor, perdido en los recuerdos. —En lugar de llevarlo a dormir, porque no teníamos un música, bailaba con él. Él soltaría esos pequeños y felices ruidos lindos. Yo bailaría vals y tango si me sentía aventurero o zorro y un poco lírico ya que no creía que fuera seguro hacer el ballet con él lo hacia solo—

 

Yuuri habló —Eres un padre increíble. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Ellos no conocen la relación que tuviste con tu hijo—

 

—Gracias, Yuuri, muchas gracias. No sé cómo te pagaré esto— dijo Víctor.

 

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. —No tienes que pagarme. Soy tu valiente caballero, ¿recuerdas? Es lo que hacen los caballeros como yo—

 

Víctor tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo. Phichit entró con su computadora portátil, ignorando cómo saltaron el uno del otro tan rápido. Phichit se sentó en la cama de Víctor y palmeó el asiento junto a él para que Víctor pudiera reunirse con él. El Omega se sentó junto a Phichit e hizo un gesto para que Yuuri se acercara a ellos. En lugar de sentarse en la cama con ellos, Yuuri eligió sentarse en el suelo y escuchar la conversación.

 

Phichit comenzó —Bueno, Chris es su maestro. Fue adoptado por los Plisetsky ...—

 

—¿Plisetsky ?! ¿Los Plisetsky? Bueno... ¿fue adoptado por ellos? — Preguntó Víctor, aturdido. —¡Son una familia muy rica en Rusia!—

 

—Mi pequeño Yura es uno de ellos ...—

 

Phichit asintió antes de continuar —Es muy conocido en Rusia. Él es muy inteligente. Ha estado patinando sobre hielo e incluso compite profesionalmente en juniors. Aquí hay un video—

 

Los tres vieron un pequeño deslizamiento rubio en el hielo con hermosa gracia. En ese instante, Yuuri supo que ese muchacho era definitivamente el hijo de Víctor. La expresión de su rostro mientras patinaba y la forma en que se movía era puro Víctor. Él no sabía si el ruso podría verlo también, pero era obvio para él. En algunos otros videos, estaba siendo entrevistado, por lo que víctor proporcionó la traducción para los otros dos.

 

—¿Ha presentado? ¿Los medios saben lo que es?— Preguntó Víctor desesperadamente.

 

Phichit negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo saben, pero Chris lo sabe — Él se presentó como un Alfa la última Pascua.

 

Víctor suspiró de alivio. Dejaron a Víctor un poco después. El Omega estaba abrumado por el alivio y la felicidad de haber encontrado a su hijo.

 

Yuuri sabía que Phichit estaba hablando con Chris para obtener la mayor información posible sobre Yuri Plisetsky. Sabían que el ruso querría saber y ver más al niño en las próximas semanas. Iban a asegurarse de que el Omega tuviera la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre su hijo, casi como si hubieran sido parte de la vida de los demás desde el principio. Era lo menos que podían hacer por Víctor.

 

—¿Quieres que hable con Yuri sobre que su padre esta buscándolo? ¿Tal vez puedan tener un video chat o algo así?— Preguntó Chris.

 

Yuuri y Phichit se miraron antes de asentir. Chris era el más cercano al hijo de Víctor. Cualquier ayuda que él diera era más que bienvenida. Chris prometió enviar un mensaje de texto a Phichit en el segundo que habló con Yuri Plisetsky. Al menos en ese frente, se les aseguró que las cosas se movían a un gran ritmo, al menos en ese frente.

 

Por otro lado, la vida personal de Yuuri no iba tan bien como esperaba. Tenía algunas citas con otros Omegas. A pesar de que eran amables y geniales, no se sentía lo suficientemente interesado como para perseguir nada con ellos.

 

Kenjiro fue el único que hizo un esfuerzo después de la segunda reunión por un tercero. Después de todo ese esfuerzo, Yuuri se habría sentido horrible por rechazarlo. Esta vez, decidieron pasar el rato en una cafetería y hablar sobre una taza de algo azucarado. Bueno, Kenjiro hizo la mayor parte de la conversación. Yuuri asintió ocasionalmente y dio su opinión. Realmente no estaba prestando atención, revisando esporádica mente su teléfono para ver si Phichit lo había puesto al día sobre la situación.

 

Sus pensamientos también fueron a Víctor, y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el Omega en ese momento. ¿Estaba nervioso por el vídeo chat con su hijo? Por supuesto que estaría nervioso, pero escucharlo admitirlo sería genial.

 

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? Pareces distraído— Preguntó Kenjiro, luciendo preocupado.

 

Yuuri sabía que no debería haber estado tan distraído durante su cita, pero no sentía la misma emoción que tuvo durante las dos primeras citas. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Le gustaba Kenjiro, y era obvio que a él también le gustaba. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, esto no se sentía bien. No entendía por qué, idealmente eran perfectos el uno para el otro; tenían una educación similar y Kenjiro estaba estudiando para trabajar en terapia de rehabilitación. Como equipo, serían prácticamente imparables. Sin embargo, debido a cómo se sentía Yuuri, esta podría ser la última cita juntos.

 

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. —Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, eso es todo, nada de qué preocuparse—

 

—Si tú lo dices ...— Kenjiro se detuvo, pero no presionó más.

 

Se separaron y, cuando Yuuri llegó a su casa, fue recibido por Phichit escribiendo en su computadora portátil en el comedor. Makkachin estaba con el Omega, lo cual era inusual. En el momento en que entró al comedor, Makkachin se levantó y fue hacia Yuuri para que le acariciara. Puede que nunca dijera esto en voz alta, pero le gustaba que Makkachin hubiera esperado a que volviera a casa. Yuuri sí pensó que era contra efectivo; él consiguió el perro para Víctor, entonces ¿por qué este perro estaba con él tanto como estaba con Víctor?

 

Yuuri le preguntó al perro. —¿Cual es el problema? ¿Por qué no estás con Víctor?—

 

—Supongo que Makka extrañó a papá —dijo Phichit con una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

Yuuri lo envió una mirada. —¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que soy el padre de Makka? Y si soy el padre, ¿qué significa eso para Víctor?—

 

—Víctor es la madre de Makka, duh— dijo Phichit con confianza.

 

Yuuri rodó los ojos. —Buenas noches, Phichit—

 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar las risitas de Phichit mientras Makkachin se dirigía a su habitación. Primero, dejó que el perro entrara en la habitación de su propietario y se sorprendió al ver que Víctor seguía despierto. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Yuuri le había comprado. Parecía estar muy metido en eso. Makkachin saltó a la habitación para saltar el regazo de Víctor, el Omega se ajustó para que ambos se sintieran cómodos juntos. Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar a Víctor perdido en su libro mientras abrazaba al perro. Solo se delató cuando comenzó a reírse de Víctor leyéndole al perro. Víctor lo miró y Yuuri fue atrapado como un ser querido en los faros, un rubor se arrastró por su rostro.

 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Minami?— Preguntó Viktor gratamente.

 

Yuuri respondió. —Estaba bien. No creo que vaya a funcionar, desafortunadamente—

 

—Lamento escuchar eso— dijo Víctor con un ligero ceño fruncido.

 

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a la persona adecuada. Encontraste a mi hijo con solo un nombre y una fecha de nacimiento. O quizás, el que estás buscando ya está cerca de ti—

 

Yuuri asintió. —Sí, creo eso también—

 

Víctor palmeó el lugar junto a él para que Yuuri se sentara a su lado.

 

Se vio obligado a mantener una distancia razonable entre ellos gracias a Makkachin. No pudo evitar perderse en el olor de los girasoles. No sabía todas las palabras que Víctor estaba diciendo cuando las leía en voz alta, pero tenía una voz tan agradable. En ruso, sonaba más suave que cuando hablaba en inglés. Fue esta voz celestial, el olor a girasoles y esos ojos azules que hicieron que el Alfa se sintiera como en casa.


	12. Video Chat

Capítulo 12 : Video Chat

 

  
"Yuri descubre que Víctor lo encontró y muchas cosas suceden después de eso"

 

  
Estaba pasando algo. Yuri podía sentirlo. Todo comenzó cuando entró en la clase del Sr. Giacometti después de la escuela para encontrar al viejo Alfa hablando con Otabek.

 

  
No sabía por qué Otabek estaba allí, era un Omega, así que no tenía ningún problema para estar allí. Así que esperó afuera hasta que Otabek salió del salón de clases.

 

  
Todo lo demás fue igual que de costumbre, pero el Sr. Giacometti no lo llamó como lo hacía antes. Era extraño

 

  
Yuri se alegró cuando se encontró con Otabek, quien afortunadamente todavía estaba actuando como siempre. Aunque podía decir que había algo en la mente de Otabek.

 

  
Tres días pasaron así. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando el Sr. Giacometti le pidió que se quedara después de clase. Personalmente, a Yuri le preocupaba más Otabek (considerando que el Omega parecía preocupado) que hablar con el Sr. Giacometti.

 

  
Supuso que no tenía elección. Pensó que iba a ser una conversación habitual, como que cómo está pasándolo en clases, cuando Otabek llegó al salón de clases y se sentó al lado de Yuri. Esto fue confuso y molesto. Él quería respuestas y las quería hace tres días. La impaciencia estaba escrita en toda su cara.

 

  
—Entonces, ¿qué demonios les pasa a los dos? No creas que no me di cuenta, Beka; Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Sr. Giacometti, usted es como un puto libro abierto— dijo Yuri, mirando a su maestro.

 

  
El Sr. Giacometti se aclaró la garganta, ignorando el colorido lenguaje utilizado. —Hace unos días, recibí una llamada de mi novio preguntando por uno de mis alumnos. Él nunca pregunta sobre mis alumnos, mantenemos nuestra relación cerrada de esa manera. Esta vez fue diferente. Uno de sus compañeros Omegas en el santuario estaba buscando a su hijo. La persona de la que me preguntó mi novio fue usted, señor Plisetsky—

 

  
Yuri no sabía si esto era algún tipo de broma o no. Si fuera una broma, era una de muy mal gusto. Se giró para mirar a Otabek, quien le devolvió la mirada. Otabek parecía tan aliviado, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. ¿Eso era lo que había estado molestando a su mejor amigo? Le tenia tanto efecto en su amigo, entonces esta revelación debe ser real. Esto es mucho para asimilar.

 

  
¿Eso significaba que su padre biológico estaba en una ciudad santuario? ¿Su padre biológico realmente lo estaba buscando? Él no sabía qué pensar. Tenía tantas preguntas, ninguna de las cuales sabía que su maestro tenía las respuestas.

 

  
—Pensé que mis registros de adopción estaban sellados. ¿Cómo me encontró? Y pensé que los Omegas en las ciudades santuario no podían usar Internet ... — Yuri habló, tomando la ruta más segura por el momento.

 

  
El Sr. Giacometti se encogió de hombros. —No sé cómo lo hizo. Phichit tiene un título en ciencias de la computación, en cuanto a lo que eso significa, no tengo ni idea. Para abordar el otro tema, los Omegas solo pueden tener acceso a la tecnología cuando están habilitados para ello. Es una medida de seguridad para que no intenten volver a sus abusadores—

 

  
—Actualmente, su padre biológico no puede poseer nada como teléfonos o computadoras. Su asistente social dijo que iba a buscarlo, y recibió ayuda de mi novio—

 

  
—Y me encontraron—

 

  
—¿Quieren un maldito trofeo o algo así? Si saben dónde estoy, entonces ¿por qué mi madre biológica no puede venir a verme aquí?— Preguntó Yuri, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

 

  
Otabek habló esta vez —Yuri, sabes por qué no puede venir a verte aquí. No puede abandonar la ciudad hasta que termine su tratamiento—

 

  
—¿Y qué? Está tratando de buscarme y sabe dónde estoy, pero no puede venir a verme. ¿Qué quiere hacer él? ¿Podría mandar señales de humo?— Preguntó Yuri, molesto.

 

  
El Sr. Giacometti negó con la cabeza. —Su asistente social aceptó dejar que chatee con usted por video. Su asistente social estará presente a su lado, y yo estoy aquí a su lado también. No será una conversación privada como estoy seguro de que te gustaría, pero es una oportunidad para conocer a tu padre biológico—

 

Yuri no pudo quedarse más y hablar de esto. Se levantó del escritorio y salió de la habitación. No escuchó a su maestro o amigo llamarlo. Solo necesitaba irse y aclarar su mente. Cuando él entró en su habitación, se calmó. Al mirar su teléfono, vio que tenía varios mensajes de texto de Otabek que lo registraban. Él los respondería más tarde. En este momento, necesitaba hablar con una voz de razón.

 

  
Yuri no estaba tan sorprendido cuando su abuelo respondió el teléfono rápidamente. De hecho, estaba contento de que su abuelo respondiera tan rápido como lo hizo.

 

Él explicó la situación; todo lo que descubrió, exactamente cómo se sentía sobre todo, lo molesto que estaba con su maestro y Otabek por haber esperado tres días antes de mencionarle esto, y lo enojado que estaba con su padre biológico al haber esperado once años antes de comenzar a mirar por él. Incluso mencionó el video chat y qué implicaría eso si aceptaba hacerlo. Estaba tan enojado, molesto por todo. No sabía qué hacer y necesitaba que su abuelo lo ayudara a pensarlo bien, a darle ánimos

 

 

Nikolai habló, después de que su nieto terminara de hablar —Me dijiste no hace mucho que querías hablar con él porque querías respuestas. Tienes la oportunidad de obtener todas las respuestas que deseas. Puede que no sea la situación más ideal, dado que habrá gente mirándolos a los dos, pero estoy seguro de que no impedirán que te expreses ante su padre biológico. Necesitas respuestas y te las debe. Pero te pediré que seas cortés con él; si está en una ciudad santuario, está sanando de un trauma—

 

  
—Si lo sé. Solo quiero saber por qué las cosas pasaron de la forma en que lo hizo— respondió Yuri con sinceridad.

 

  
Nikolai estuvo de acuerdo —Y lo sabrás, cuando hables con él—

  
Colgaron y Yuri se fue a dormir después de hacer un momento. A la mañana siguiente, fue a ver a su estúpido maestro y le dijo que sí, que quería hablar con su padre biológico una vez que pudieran encontrar una cita. El Sr. Giacometti recomendó el sábado y, si lo necesitaban también, el domingo también. Cuando Yuri estuvo de acuerdo, el maestro le dijo que hablaría con su novio y el asistente social, y le daría el plan a Yuri para el final del día.

 

  
Yuri estuvo de acuerdo con esta elección y dejó al Alfa para encontrar a su mejor amigo. Otabek acababa de sentarse a disfrutar de un desayuno cuando Yuri se sentó frente a él con su propio desayuno.

 

  
No dijeron nada sobre el día anterior. Otabek se vio afectado por el silencio, seguro como el infierno no lo demostró. Yuri no estaba molesto con Otabek y su decisión de guardar silencio. Era un tema muy delicado para él y estaba contento de que su mejor amigo no lo presionara. Incluso ahora, estaban desayunando en puro silencio, y Yuri no se sintió forzado a hablar sobre cómo se sentía.

 

  
—Si todo sale bien, hablaré con mi padre biológico este fin de semana— dijo para romper el hielo.

 

Otabek asintió. —Eso es bueno Yuri. Sé que has querido hablar con él por mucho tiempo. Me alegra que tengas la oportunidad—

 

  
Esa fue su conversación. Volvió a desayunar en un cómodo silencio. Esto le dio tiempo para dejar que su mente pensara en otras cosas. La única cosa de la que no estaba seguro era cómo era su padre biológico. ¿Tenía su cabello rubio como él? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Estaba embarazado? ¿Se había quedado embarazado después de él?

 

  
¿Por qué fueron las últimas dos preguntas importantes para él? Realmente no entendía cómo eso afectaría a todo lo demás. Sin embargo, sintió que lo haría. ¿Qué pasa si su padre biológico tuvo otros hijos, pero solo abandonó a Yuri? Se sentiría como una mierda si ese fuera el caso. Él debería estar preparado para eso. Iba a necesitar algo o alguien para ayudarlo con sus nervios. Tenía el resto de la semana para preparar lo que iba a necesitar al entrar en esa conversación. Yuri no quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso.

 

  
A Yuri no le gustaba estar nervioso. Honestamente, no tenía motivos para estar tan nervioso por conocer a su padre biológico. Él no era quien tenia muchas explicaciones para dar. Era el Omega que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Lo más importante: ¿por qué lo había abandonado? Esa pregunta lo había perseguido toda su vida.

 

  
Sabía que no podía ser tan rudo por miedo a herir a el Omega antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar. Realmente no quería pensar en los sentimientos de su padre biológico. Él quería ser egoísta y pensar solo en sí mismo. Su conciencia tenía otras ideas, sin embargo.

 

  
Cuando habló con sus padres durante su llamada diaria, mantuvo la calma y la compostura. Sabía cómo se sentían, especialmente su madre, sobre su padre biológico. Eligió no contarles sobre hablar con el Omega, una decisión con la que estuvo de acuerdo su abuelo. Como de costumbre, le habló a su madre porque su padre estaba fuera de casa para ir a trabajar. No importaba cuán cerrada ella actuara; ella era su madre y la amaba profundamente.

 

  
Esta vez eligieron Facetime entre ellos en lugar de llamar por teléfono.

  
—¿Cómo estás, Yurachka? ¿Te va bien en tus clases? ¿Cómo está ese joven con el que hablas? — Le preguntó, con preocupación en su voz.

 

Él le contestó: —Estoy bien. Mis clases son aburridas como de costumbre. Otabek es él mismo, así que creo que está bien. ¿Cómo están tú y papá?—

 

—Estamos bien. No podemos esperar para tenerte en casa. Tu padre quiere ir a Maldivas y pensé que podríamos llevar a tu amigo con nosotros. Si no quieres ir a las Maldivas, puedes elegir otro destino— dijo.

 

  
—Creemos que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ir de vacaciones con un amigo por tu cuenta si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo. Naturalmente, tendrás que llevar a tu abuelo contigo. Simplemente avísenos con tiempo suficiente para que podamos darle la información de la tarjeta de crédito y así pueda comprar sus boletos y obtener su habitación de hotel. No te contengas, nuestra cuenta bancaria puede soportarlo—

 

  
Yuri asintió —Sí. Gracias Madre. Le pediré a Otabek que pregunte a sus padres y antes de la próxima semana, te diré a dónde quiero ir. ¿Eso está bien con usted?—

 

  
—Eso funciona bien para mí Yura. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te estás convirtiendo en un hombre joven— suspiró.

 

  
Su madre le deseó buenas noches y terminó la llamada un poco después de eso. Se fue a la cama, soñando con girasoles y una cálida sonrisa. Era obvio que antes había visto esa sonrisa en forma de corazón, o de lo contrario no habría soñado con eso. Sin embargo, aún no podía ubicarlo cuando había visto esa sonrisa por primera vez.

 

  
El sábado finalmente llegó y estaba tan nervioso como el infierno. Caminó hacia el salón de clases del Sr. Giacometti y no se sorprendió al ver a su maestro allí al teléfono mientras configuraba la computadora. Parecía estar recibiendo instrucciones sobre cómo hacer el video chat. El hecho de que su maestro necesitara ayuda para trabajar en el video chat lo hizo querer reírse.

 

  
Desafortunadamente, sus nervios le dieron lo mejor de él y ningún sonido lo dejó. Agarró su jarrón de girasol con todo lo que tenía y trató de no pensar en nada más. Yuri tuvo que concentrarse y ¿dónde demonios estaba Otabek?

 

  
Curiosamente, en el momento en que pensó en eso, Otabek entró por la puerta. Se sentó silenciosamente junto a Yuri, su mera presencia lo calmó. Sabía que el Omega usaba jabones muy fuertes para enmascarar su aroma. Afortunadamente, como era sábado, todos estaban en la ciudad haciendo lo que quisieran, así que el Omega giró su muñeca lo más cerca posible de Yuri y soltó algo de su esencia.

 

  
Una vez que ese olor lo envolvió, se sintió más tranquilo. Tenía razón sobre tener los girasoles y Otabek allí con él. Si hubiera estado solo, no hubiera seguido con esto. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar todo lo demás a su alrededor y simplemente tomar en todo lo que los girasoles y el adolescente le estaban dando.

 

  
Por un breve momento, estuvo tranquilo y fue como si estuviera de regreso en su casa en Rusia, lejos de Suiza y de este aula olvidada de Dios. Cuanto más lejos estaba de todo, mejor estaba.

 

  
Todo eso terminó cuando su maestro lo llamó a la computadora. Yuri se levantó e hizo el lento y solemne paseo hacia el escritorio. El Sr. Giacometti iba a sentarse en el lado izquierdo del escritorio, lo suficientemente cerca para monitorear lo que estaba pasando, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que hubiera una ilusión de privacidad.

 

  
Otabek estaba sentado frente a Yuri, con las manos a ambos lados de la computadora y las palmas hacia arriba, de modo que, si lo necesitaba, podía soltar su aroma en cualquier momento.

 

  
Yuri respiró mientras se conectaba el video chat. Tenía que estár tranquilo y relajado. Iba a conocer a su padre biológico, no al presidente de Rusia. Finalmente, la pantalla mostró una imagen, estaba borrosa pero había alguien en el otro extremo. Cuando la imagen se despejó, allí estaba él. Su padre biológico no era lo que Yuri esperaba ver.

 

  
El hombre era muy delgado, demasiado diría. Tenía el pelo muy largo de platino, ojos azules y piel de alabastro como él. Podía decir que había similitudes entre los dos. Le sorprendió lo joven que realmente se veía su padre biológico. No esperaba a ningún hombre mayor, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba con certeza.

 

  
Se miraron el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Yuri iba a romper el hielo, pero el Omega lo hizo primero

 

—¡Yura! No lo puedo creer, la última vez que te vi, eras solo una cosita pequeña. Has crecido mucho, Yura. Te pareces a tu padre Iván ... No pensé que iba a verte de nuevo. Estoy tan feliz. ¡Eres tan guapo!— El Omega sonrió mientras se aplicaba un pañuelo de papel a los ojos.

 

  
Había tantas expectativas y su padre biológico estaba cambiando todo en él. Él no era como sus padres. Lo amaban, pero no estaban tan en contacto con sus emociones. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en la sonrisa en forma de corazón. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Tal vez debería ir con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

 

  
Yuri respondió —Entonces, ¿tienes un nombre, o simplemente te llamo Omega con la estúpida sonrisa?—

 

Podía sentir la mirada de su maestro y lo ignoró. Lo primero que iba a hacer era ser malo. Así fue como saludó a todos. Además, ¡él no sabía qué decir! ¿Podrían culparlo? Probablemente, ya que fue criado por gente elegante, se esperaba que tuviera sus modales, pero no los usaba a menudo. De nuevo, la reacción del Omega lo sorprendió. El hombre se estaba riendo, y Yuri tuvo que admitir que tuvo una risa muy agradable. Tal vez tenía sentido del humor como su padre alfa fallecido.

 

  
—No. Mi nombre es Víctor. Víctor Aleksandrovich Nikiforov. Pero puedes llamarme Víctor o lo que quieras— dijo Víctor con una sonrisa.

 

Yuri asintió. —Víctor sera, entonces. Puede que a mi padre no le guste que llame a nadie más "padre", ya sabes, desde que me adoptó a mí y todo eso—

 

—Sierto. Estoy agradecido de que fueras acogido por una familia tan famosa. ¿Todavía te gustan los tigres, leones, guepardos, panteras y todo tipo de gatos?— Preguntó Víctor.

 

  
Yuri miró por un momento para calmar sus nervios. —¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?—

 

  
—Porque tu segunda palabra, después de 'Papa', fue 'Кот'. Tenías un pequeño mono de gato con una capucha que tenía orejas de gato y cola. Te encantaba usar eso todo el tiempo. Te hice algunos peluches para que juegues y también los amaste. Por lo que puedo ver en tu ropa, estás usando guepardos, creo ...— Víctor se inclinó hacia la pantalla para ver mejor.

 

Yuri se burló. Su estampado de leopardo en realidad. Guepardo se ve completamente diferente. —Supongo que realmente no conoces a los grandes felinos, ¿verdad, Víctor?—

 

  
Estaban dando vueltas alrededor del tema y Yuri lo sabía. Quería hacer las preguntas difíciles en las que había pensado anteriormente, pero algo lo detuvo. Él no quería arruinar este momento. Le gustaba esta pequeña broma con su padre biológico. Él nunca lo diría, pero le gustó mucho. Eventualmente, iba a tener que preguntar. Desde que Víctor rompió el hielo, fue justo para el sacar las cosas difíciles. De esa manera, si quedaba algo, podrían tratar de salvar una relación a partir de ahí.

 

  
Yuri dejó escapar un suspiro y preguntó: —¿Por qué me mantuviste durante un año si pensabas dejarme? ¿Por qué molestarse en pasar el tiempo conmigo?—

 

  
Vio como la expresión de Víctor cambiaba de una sonrisa triste. Su mirada descendió automáticamente y se mordió el labio como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Toda su postura también se alteró, y eso solo agregó más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo podría este Omega pasar de feliz y despreocupado a triste?

 

  
—Lo siento, Yura. No merecías eso ... No quería hacerlo. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos la noche anterior y, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, te habías ido. Mi Alfa me dijo que no era lo suficientemente competente como para cuidar de ti, por lo que te alejó de mí. Yo quería mantenerte. Te juro que te quería—

 

  
— Ahora, ya veo, fue lo mejor que hizo. No hubiera querido que crecieras viéndolo como tu modelo alfa ...— Víctor calló, su voz temblorosa mientras hablaba.

 

  
Víctor todavía no hizo contacto visual con él. A Yuri realmente no le gustó eso. Quería, no, necesitaba que el Omega lo mirara. Ahora que tenía una respuesta a una pregunta, necesitaba más. Una parte de su mente le dijo que presionara más, mientras que otro le gritaba que lo tomara con calma. Esa pregunta, entre otros, lo había perseguido durante años. Esto no iba a ser fácil y le sorprendió lo mucho que le dolía también.

 

  
Yuri preguntó: —¿Tienes más hijos?—

 

  
—No, yo no. Concebí tres veces, pero todas no llegaron a término. Tú eres el único que lo logró— respondió Víctor.

 

  
Había más que quería saber, más quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro de si debería seguir adelante. Él tenía las respuestas a las dos preguntas principales. Había algo de consuelo en saber que lo habían querido y que solo él, de todos los hijos de Víctor, había llegado a término.

 

  
Esa última parte sonó horrible. Quizás era el Alfa en el que ansiaba disfrutar de toda la atención del Omega.

 

  
Parecía que él consiguió lo que quería, pero ¿a qué? No sabía si podría manejar ese costo a una edad temprana. Él estaba bien informado, pero todavía tenía solo doce años.

 

  
Yuri cambió el tema. —Dijiste que me parecía a mi padre. ¿Puedes hablarme sobre mi padre Alfa?—

 

Una vez más, la extrañamente emotiva expresión de Omega cambió. Él levantó su mirada y sonrió cuando los recuerdos del Alfa parecieron inundar la mente de Víctor. En ese momento, podía decir, Víctor había amado mucho a su otro padre. Eso le trajo una felicidad que no pudo explicar. Él se sintió, en paz por una vez. Fue una sensación extraña. Le gustó, eso es todo lo que sabía al respecto.

 

  
—Iván fue increíble. Solíamos patinar sobre hielo todo el tiempo. Era un Alfa tan dulce. Nuestros padres estaban tratando de hacernos establecer con mujeres, pero él me prometió que, una vez que crecieramos lo suficiente, huiríamos juntos. Iba a unirme a él. No funcionó de esa manera, pero me alegra que estés aquí. Es bueno saber que todavía hay un pedazo de Iván. Hubiera estado tan orgulloso de ti— dijo Víctor con una pequeña y amorosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 

  
Yuri asintió. —Mis padres también están muy orgullosos de lo que hice. Estoy patinando en competiciones. ¿Has visto alguno de ellos? No es que me importe si los viste o no, solo tratando de hacer una conversación aquí—

 

  
—¡Por supuesto! He visto todos los videos que tienes en YouTube. Eres increíble. Estoy tan feliz de que te guste el patinaje. ¿Planeas seguir profesionalmente?— Preguntó Víctor.

 

  
Yuri se encogió de hombros —Mi padre quiere que lo haga. Me gusta y sé que soy mejor que los otros patinadores también. Creo que lo haré—

 

  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir a verme patinar?—

 

  
— Deberías venir para mi debut sénior en las finales de los Grandes Premios en ese caso. De esa forma, me verás ganar oro en mi primer año. Pero depende de ti, sinceramente no me importa de ninguna manera—

 

—¡Por supuesto que iré a ver tu debut sénior! ¡Llevare un cartel también!— Exclamó Víctor con una sonrisa brillante.

 

Yuri gimió molesto. —¡No hagas eso, viejo! ¡Fingiré que no te conozco si haces eso! Solo las fangirls tontas hacen esas cosas de mierda. ¿Quieres que la gente piense que eres un bicho raro?—

 

—¡De esa manera, sabrás dónde estoy!— Dijo Víctor, aplaudiendo.

 

  
Yuri suspiró con exasperación. —No puedo creer que haya salido de ti. Probablemente saqué todo de Iván. Espero parecerme más a Iván que a ti idiota

 

  
Víctor respondió riendo más fuerte. A Yuri le gustaba cuando Víctor se reía, más de lo que le gustaba verlo triste a Víctor. Se separaron después de prometer hablar más mañana. Fue lindo saber que iba a ver a su padre biológico al día siguiente.

 

  
En el camino de regreso a la sala común, con Otabek cargando su girasol para él, pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Yuri todavía tenía preguntas que quería hacer, pero era mejor preguntar estas cosas lentamente.

 

  
Aprendió su lección hoy cuando vio a Víctor cerrándose mientras la culpa lo llenaba. Ver eso había sacudido a Yuri más de lo que iba a decir jamás. También lo sorprendió mucho saber que su padre biológico lo quería. Independientemente de lo que le habían dicho en el orfanato, ese hombre lo había querido y mucho. Él quería hablar más con él.

 

  
Bueno, solo espero que mañana llegue rápido, reflexionó Yuri cuando entró en la sala común. A él no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar demasiado, después de todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, qué te pareció? ¡Házmelo saber!
> 
> Aquí hay un adelanto para el capítulo trece:
> 
> 'Su cuerpo dejó de funcionar cuando vio al hombre. Él nunca podría olvidar esa cara. Rezó para que el hombre no lo viera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. El hombre lo vio y sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada suya. Él se acercaba a él. Debería correr, realmente debería correr, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Makkachin sintió algo (probablemente su miedo), y comenzó a gruñir y ladrar al hombre, lo que lo mantuvo a raya. Víctor nunca había visto al siempre calmado Makkachin actuando así. Tenía al hombre asustado.
> 
> ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Quien es el hombre? ¿Qué quiere él con Víctor?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. Luchando de nuevo

 

  
"Víctor hace algunos viajes por el carril de la memoria. Ve a alguien de su pasado y aprende a aceptar algo"

 

Víctor estaba tan feliz y lloraba. Abrazando a Makkachin, apenas podía creer que realmente había conocido a su hijo. Aunque Yuri afirmó que no le importaba (la misma actitud de Iván) Víctor podía decir que, al contrario de lo que dijo, al chico sí le importaba.

 

Yuuri y Phichit, por otro lado, no estaban demasiado interesados en que el joven fuera tan grosero. Víctor se había encogido de hombros fácilmente, diciendo que era así como el joven Alfa mantenía a la gente a distancia. Yuri había crecido en un orfanato después de todo; —¿Cuántos padres potenciales habían venido a verlo, solo para tomar otro niño? ¿Cuántas veces se acostó Yuri pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno?— Esas situaciones cambian a una persona, especialmente cuando eran muy jóvenes.

 

Al oír eso, Yuuri y Phichit no tuvieron una refutación; sabían que Víctor tenía razón. Puede que no fuera inteligente, pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

 

— Mañana sería mejor— les dijo. El Omega también lo creía; mañana, iban a ver a un Yuri diferente. Los otros dos no creerían que el chico actuara como hoy. Yuri tenía muchos rasgos de personalidad que había adquirido tanto de Víctor como de Ivan. Era terco como Víctor, también remilgado como Víctor cuando era más joven. Era franco y controlado como Iván.

 

Víctor no podría estar más orgulloso.

 

Podía haberse concentrado en las cosas malas que decía el joven, pero no iba a hacerlo. Víctor no necesitaba enfocarse en eso. Su hijo le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar con él, de conocerlo. No era ingenuo, conocía las historias sobre los Plisetsky y la forma en que la familia Beta les metía la nariz a Omegas. En Rusia, en general, los derechos Omega no eran realmente buenos por lo que no esperaba que su hijo, después de ser criado por esos Betas de lujo, tuviera una mente abierta. Sin embargo, Yuri lo intentaba, y eso era lo principal.

 

Su hijo lo estaba probando y dándole una oportunidad. Si Yuri realmente hubiera creído todo lo que sus padres adoptivos le habían dicho, el chico no le habría dado la hora siquiera

 

Sin embargo, aquí estaban, hablando.

 

Tenía que agradecer a Yuuri y Phichit por eso. Después de que estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para soltar a Makkachin, jaló a los otros dos para abrazarlos.

 

Lo abrazaron, contentos de poder hacer feliz a la Omega. Víctor los amaba mucho y estaba muy agradecido por lo que habían hecho por él. Iba a tener mucho de qué hablar cuando volviera a ver a Minako. Al principio, no estaba seguro de por qué debería mejorar y dejarse sanar; no había querido mejorar si eso significaba que tenía que regresar a Rusia, de vuelta a esa vida.

 

Ahora, quería mejorar porque, un día, vería a Yuri en persona y le gustaría que el chico se diera cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Víctor recibió una nueva fortaleza hablando con su hijo, y no iba a dejarlo ir.

 

—Por favor, no hables de esto con mi madre, hermana o padre. Aún no está autorizado para usar internet. Me podrían quitar la licencia y realmente me gusta tener un medio de vida— suplicó Yuuri, luciendo como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

 

Víctor asintió. —¡No te preocupes! Es nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Verdad, Phichit?—

 

Phichit estuvo de acuerdo y le envió un mensaje de texto a Chris para ver qué hora seria el video chat al día siguiente. Yuuri tenía otra fecha planeada, así que fue a prepararse para eso. Víctor decidió que saldría a caminar con Makkachin. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco de todos modos. Después de ponerle al perro en su arnés, se ató el pelo hacia atrás, se puso las zapatillas de correr y se fue corriendo.

 

No era la primera vez que Víctor salía sin Yuuri, era la primera vez que dejaba la posada por su cuenta. Guang-Hong le había dicho que Leo, su novio, estaría de visita pronto, por lo que el chico estaba ocupado limpiando su habitación y tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

 

Leo incluso había recibido autorización de Hasetsu para visitar y quedarse en la ciudad durante su estadía. Víctor se sintió tan feliz por el joven Omega.

 

Él suspiró contento. Ah para ser joven y enamorado. Recordaba esos sentimientos, era tanta prisa, sin saber si te estabas cayendo o volando, solo sabiendo que una persona te hacía sentir más vivo que cualquier otra persona. El ruso pensó en Iván y suspiró de nuevo. Cómo se perdió sus pequeños momentos juntos.

 

  
***

 

  
Víctor estaba en su casa, en su habitación, siendo besado por el rubio Alfa. Cada pequeño toque lo tenía retorciéndose en dicha. Él quería más. Sintió que su piel hormigueaba con cada caricia y beso. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Iván y gimió, esperando que el Alfa captara la indirecta. Su mente se le escapaba; todo lo que quería era estar devastado y dolorido por el placer. No podía esperar más, e Iván estaba siendo tan dolorosamente lento. Sintio que iba a morir.

 

—Alguien está ansioso— Iván le susurró al oído antes de chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

 

Víctor gimio —¡Iván!—

 

—¡Ese es mi nombre!— Dijo el Alfa con una sonrisa.

 

El resto fue borroso después de eso, pero él sabía la esencia de lo que sucedió; hicieron el amor, se besaron. Nunca se había sentido agradecido de que sus padres se hubieran ido a su retiro y no regresarían pronto. Eso significaba que Víctor y él podrían pasar todo el tiempo acurrucados tanto como quisieran. Víctor se volteo para mirar los ojos verdes de Iván que lo miraban fijamente. Se sentía tan completo y no sabía por qué.

 

—Te amo, Vitya— dijo Iván en voz baja, pasando su mano por el cabello de Víctor.

 

Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa. —Yo también te amo, Vanya—

 

—Tan pronto como tengamos edad, dejaremos Morozgrad y nos uniremos. Nadie nos separará después de eso. Una vida sin ti no es una vida en la que quiero vivir — juró Iván mientras besaba a Víctor nuevamente.

 

Ellos iniciaron otra ronda después de eso. Víctor nunca se había sentido tan amado antes. Estaba tan feliz que pudiera morir y no tener remordimientos.

 

  
***

 

  
La vida no había sido amable con él por desgracia, reflexionó Víctor mientras cruzaba la calle. Llegó al parque para perros local donde jugó a buscar a Makkachin.

 

No había esperado que las náuseas matinales sucedieran tan rápido. Su madre lo supo de inmediato, pero lo negaba. Ella lo había estado negando para que su padre no descubriera la verdad. Él no la culpó; su padre era muy agresivo cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

 

Víctor lo recordó innumerables veces, a quien su padre le gritaba y le sacudía por no obtener buenas notas. Recordó a su madre poniéndose más maquillaje del habitual en su cara para cubrir un hematoma, sonriéndole y diciéndole que era su culpa cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Si estuviera casado con alguien como su padre, podría haber fingido también si eso significaba no ser golpeado. Eso hizo que Víctor se estremeciera; después de su relación,

 

Intentó no pensar en eso. Él quería pensar en cosas más felices. Estaba jugando con Makkachin y no pudo evitar sonreír al perro que le daba besos. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que las nubes comenzaban a juntarse. Iba a llover? No recordaba haber sido dicho en las noticias hoy. Tal vez lo perdió o se olvidó? Él era conocido por ser bastante olvidadizo. Llamó a Makkachin para que volviera a ponerle al perro el arnés, cuando levantó la vista y se congeló.

 

Había un hombre, no lejos de donde estaba, fumando. Era normal que la gente fumara. Pero ese hombre. Víctor no sabía qué hacer

 

Su cuerpo dejó de funcionar cuando vio al hombre. Él nunca podría olvidar esa cara. Rezó para que el hombre no lo viera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. El hombre lo vio y sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada suya. Él se acercaba a él. Debería correr, realmente debería correr, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Makkachin sintió algo (probablemente su miedo), y comenzó a gruñir y ladrar al hombre que lo mantenía a raya. Víctor nunca había visto al siempre calmado Makkachin actuando tan malvado antes. Tenía al hombre asustado.

 

—Parece que tienes un guardaespaldas cuidándote ahora, Viten'ka— dijo el hombre, lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado pero lo suficientemente lejos de Makkachin.

 

Víctor lo miró furioso. —¿Te envió Sergei a buscarme o solo estabas en el vecindario?—

 

—Debes sentirte valiente para llamarlo por su nombre. Normalmente lo llamabas 'Alfa'—dijo el hombre.

 

Víctor puso los ojos en blanco. —Responde la maldita pregunta, Pyotr. ¿Cómo entraste aquí de todos modos?—

 

—Pueden ser duros con los Alfas, pero Betas como yo pueden entrar y salir fácilmente de estos lugares. Y, afortunadamente para mí, tengo un registro limpio. Por supuesto, Sergei me envió por ti. ¿Crees que va a buscar a otra puta cuando puede recuperar su antigua?— Dijo Pyotr despreocupadamente.

 

Víctor hizo una mueca. —No voy a volver contigo. No puedo irme de ninguna manera. Saben por qué estoy aquí, así que no van a dejar que me vaya con una beta Su cuerpo dejó de funcionar cuando vio al hombre. Él nunca podría olvidar esa cara. Rezó para que el hombre no lo viera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. El hombre lo vio y sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada suya. Él se acercaba a él. Debería correr, realmente debería correr, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Makkachin sintió algo (probablemente su miedo), y comenzó a gruñir y ladrar al hombre que lo mantenía a raya. Víctor nunca había visto alsiempre calmado Makkachin actuando tan malvado antes. Tenía al hombre asustado.

 

—Parece que tienes un guardaespaldas cuidándote ahora, Viten'ka— dijo el hombre, lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado pero lo suficientemente lejos de Makkachin.

 

Víctor lo miró furioso. —¿Te envió Sergei a buscarme o solo estabas en el vecindario?—

 

—Debes sentirte valiente para llamarlo por su nombre. Normalmente lo llamabas 'Alfa'—dijo el hombre.

 

Víctor puso los ojos en blanco. —Responde la maldita pregunta, Pyotr. ¿Cómo entraste aquí de todos modos?—

 

—Pueden ser duros con los Alfas, pero Betas como yo pueden entrar y salir fácilmente de estos lugares. Y, afortunadamente para mí, tengo un registro limpio. Por supuesto, Sergei me envió por ti. ¿Crees que va a buscar a otra puta cuando puede recuperar su antigua?— Dijo Pyotr despreocupadamente.

 

Víctor hizo una mueca. —No voy a volver contigo. No puedo irme de ninguna manera. Saben por qué estoy aquí, así que no van a dejar que me vaya con una beta asi porque si—

 

—Hay otras formas de sacarte de aquí y lo sabes— Sergei hizo bien en decir que no eres bueno para nada excepto para embarazarte — se burló Pyotr.

 

Makkachin gruñó más fuerte y casi saltó sobre Pyotr, quien retrocedió un poco más. Víctor recordó que el hombre era mortalmente alérgico a los perros. Sonrió fríamente mientras soltaba el arnés de Makkachin. Al instante, el perro se abalanzó sobre el hombre, que trató de huir.

 

Solo ellos estaban en el parque ya que había comenzado a lloviznar. Nadie iba a verlo hacer esto. Se arrodilló junto al hombre que gritaba con el perro mordiéndole los brazos, agarró un puño lleno de pelo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

 

Víctor habló sombríamente —Tienes dos opciones: morir aquí ahora mismo o ir al hospital. De cualquier manera, no vas a averiguar dónde vivo. La próxima vez, te vea siguiéndome, me aseguraré de que algunos de los pelos de mi perro te traigan la comida o la bebida. Sergei me hizo muchas cosas, no pienses ni por un segundo que no aprendí a devolver el favor. No me pruebes, Pyotr—

 

Llamo al perro y se alejó lentamente, sabiendo que Pyotr no lo iba a seguir. Vio que el hombre corría en dirección al hospital y suspiró de alivio. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No esperaba toparse con los chicos de Sergei tan pronto. ¿Los envió a todos a las diferentes ciudades santuario? Pyotr fue el afortunado que lo encontro. Bueno, no tan afortunado si muriera.

 

Víctor se sorprendió de lo mucho que le latía el corazón por la adrenalina. Él no se sentía culpable por sus acciones. Ahora que se estaba calmando y caminando, su mente viajó a esos días oscuros.

 

  
***

 

  
Todo paso demaciado rapido en su relacion, despues de que Yuri le fuera arrebatado. Todavía tenía algo de lucha en él, y Sergei quitándole su cachorro solo había agregado combustible a ese fuego.

 

Víctor tuvo que encontrar a Yuri y alejarse de Sergei. Ese había sido el plan cuando fue atrapado tratando de salir de la casa por Pyotr, quien llamó a Sergei. Víctor había sido encadenado a la pared cuando Sergei llegó a casa. Nunca había visto al Alfa tan enojado antes. Pyotr se fue, riéndose de él mientras trataba de soltarse de las cadenas.

 

—¿Todavía estás peleando? Eres muy tonto incluso para ser un Omega— dijo Sergei mientras regresaba.

 

Con la cabeza de Víctor mirando hacia la pared, no podía ver lo que el hombre le iba a hacer. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando sintió que el bastón golpeaba su espalda, una y otra vez. Gritó, sin poder contener nada, ni siquiera las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se escuchó a sí mismo suplicar que se detuviera, le rogó y gritó hasta que su voz sonó ronca. Nadie iba a escucharlo; las paredes estaban bien aisladas y estaban en el sótano. Cuando Sergei le desabrochó las esposas, Víctor cayó al suelo, todavía llorando por el dolor.

 

Sergei lo tiró de rodillas por el pelo. Miró al hombre y recibió una bofetada por hacerlo. Miró al piso, sabiendo que era mejor no intentarlo de nuevo. Su respiración era irregular mientras él seguía rogando por lo bajo.

 

—La próxima vez que pienses en irte, Omega, recuerda cómo se sintió esto. Incluso si logras alejarte de mí, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvas. Cuando lo hagas, este castigo y más te estarán esperando. ¿Me entiendes?— Preguntó Sergei.

 

Víctor asintió y graznó —S-sí, Alfa—

 

Fue arrojado al suelo y se fue allí, a pensar en lo que había hecho. Víctor se quedó donde cayó y se acurrucó. Echaba de menos a Ivan. Echaba de menos la dulzura que Iván le daba y lo amado que se había sentido. Sergei no le dabs eso. Sergei afirmó que Víctor conseguiría amor si aprendiera a comportarse como un pequeño y sumuso Omega. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder morir mientras dormía, para poder unirse a Iván.

 

  
***

 

  
—¡Víctor!—

 

El Omega salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Yuuri. ¿No se suponía que estaría en una cita? ¿Cuándo comenzó a llover fuerte? ¿Donde estuvo el? Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver que estaba en la playa. ¿Cómo logró llegar desde el parque para perros a la playa? ¿Por qué estaba Yuuri aquí cuando se suponía que estaría en una cita? ¿Dónde estaba su cita? Él tenía muchas preguntas.

 

Las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta. Yuuri pareció preocupado por él y lo confundió. Miró a Makkachin, recordando que el perro estaba con él. Makka estaba genial como siempre, incluso le dio besos a Yuuri. Muy diferente del perro que había visto antes.

 

—Víctor. Te vi ... te veías aterrorizado y te llamé, pero no me respondiste. Lamento haberte seguido, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien— dijo suavemente Yuuri.

 

Víctor mintió —Estoy bien. Sin embargo, yo solo estaba perdido. ¿Dejaste tu cita para seguirme?—

 

—Por supuesto lo hice. Estabas angustiado y lo olí todo sobre ti. Fue solo una cita. Puedo tener una cita cualquier día. Eres más importante para mí que eso. Dime lo que pasó. La verdad, por favor— dijo Yuuri, ni siquiera el enfurecido que Víctor le mintiera.

 

Víctor miró hacia otro lado. —Sergei, mi ex, envió a uno de sus amigos Beta para que me encuentre. Tiene un historial limpio y es un Beta, así que fue fácil para él entrar ... Es realmente alérgico a los perros y Makka no le gustó, así que dejé que Makka ... bueno, no sé si recibió la vacuna. tiempo o no. Es solo mi suerte; Encuentro que los hombres de Yura y Sergei me encuentran. No puedo escapar de él, Yuuri! Pensé que iba a estar a salvo aquí, ¡pero no lo estoy! Ningún lugar es seguro—

 

Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Trató de calmarse, trató de no pensar más acerca de esos dolorosos recuerdos con Sergei. Lo atacaron, diciéndole que no iba a ser amado. Él no merecía el amor. Extendió la mano hacia Yuuri y lo abrazó con fuerza, como un salvavidas.

 

  
***

 

  
Sergei daba miedo cuando estaba enojado. Víctor gritó mientras caía al suelo e intentaba alejarse del Alfa lo más rápido que podía. La ropa ajustada y escasa que llevaba no lo hacía más fácil. Fue la comodidad y quedar atrapado, o incomodidad y tener la oportunidad de escapar. Eligió el último, pero quedó atrapado entre el Alfa y la pared que sentía.

 

Víctor gimió —Lo siento, Alfa. No lo quise hacer, ¡fui cuidadoso, lo prometí! Por favor, Alfa! No, no me pegues, por favor. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Seré bueno, lo prometo! Por favor, Alfa, por favor!—

 

—¡Obviamente no fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso considerando que abortaste por segunda vez! Los chicos me dijeron que es porque mi esperma no es lo suficientemente fuerte. No creo que sea mi esperma. Creo que es el patético Omega con el que elegí reproducirme. ¿Cómo pudiste cargar a tu primer hijo, pero fallaste las siguientes dos veces? ¿Eres tan inútil que solo pudiste concebir una vez? Tengo suerte de haberte alejado de tu patético niño. Lo último que necesita es que difundas tu idiotez sobre él y lo vuelves inútil también— dijo Sergei antes de patearlo repetidamente.

 

Víctor inconscientemente trató de proteger su estómago, lo que enfureció más al Alfa.

 

—¡No hay ningún cachorro allí idiota! ¿O olvidaste que eso también pasó?— Sergei gritó.

 

Víctor intentó cubrir su rostro. —Lo siento, Alfa! ¡Te daré un cachorro la próxima vez! ¡Te daré lo que quieras!—

 

Las patadas finalmente se detuvieron y Víctor esperó varios minutos antes de arrodillarse. Él se quedó allí, con la cabeza gacha. Su largo cabello estaba por todos lados, pero no le prestó atención, no por el dolor que sentía o la incomodidad de la ropa. Sintió la bota de Sergei en su cabeza, empujándolo al suelo. Él obedeció, su nariz casi tocaba el suelo cuando la bota dejó de empujar.

 

—¿Qué eres?— Preguntó Sergei.

 

Víctor respondió. —Un Omega sin valor—

 

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Sergei nuevamente.

 

Víctor respondió: —Te sirvo, y extiendo mis piernas por ti cuando quieras—

 

—¿Por qué?— Presionó Sergei.

 

Víctor respondió de nuevo —Porque nada más me da alegría en mi inutil vida—

 

  
***

 

  
—¡Víctor!—

 

Víctor estaba de regreso en el mundo real otra vez. Su agarre sobre Yuuri era fuerte, le sorprendió que el Alfa no se quejara al respecto. Él aflojó su agarre pero se quedó en los brazos de Yuuri. Se sentía seguro en los brazos del Alfa. Se había sentido cómodo en los brazos de Iván, pero nunca antes se había sentido seguro así. Él todavía estaba temblando.

 

Él habló —No quiero volver con él, Yuuri. Él me matará, lo sé. Él no quiere dejarme ir, pero no quiero regresar. Por favor, Yuuri, mantenme a salvo de él. Haré lo que quieras. Por favor, no dejes que me atrape de nuevo ...—

 

Víctor fue interrumpido por Yuuri frotando círculos en su espalda y liberando su aroma calmante. Un soplo y se sentía mejor. No entendía cómo eso era posible, pero se sentía seguro y en casa cuando olía el aroma de Yuuri.

 

—Nunca volverás con él, Víctor. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero te mantendré a salvo. Te doy mi palabra como trabajador social y amigo. Si tengo que luchar contra Sergei, lo haré. Estarás a salvo aquí en Hasetsu. Me aseguraré de eso—

 

— Él no es el primer Alfa en enviar gente aquí para tratar de intimidar a alguien. Pero prometo que sabrá que no debe meterse contigo nunca más— juró Yuuri.

 

Víctor se quedó en sus brazos. Incluso después de que regresaron a la posada, Víctor se rehusó a soltar a Yuuri hasta que el Alfa dijo que Makkachin estaba celoso. Se durmió sosteniendo al perro en sus brazos, sintiéndose seguro en su habitación. Sergei no iba a encontrarlo. Estaba a salvo, y se quedaría así, gracias a Makkachin y a Yuuri.

 

—Te ves molesto. ¿Pasó algo anoche?— Preguntó Yuri por video chat.

 

Víctor negó con la cabeza —Estoy bien, Yura. No te preocupes por mí—

 

—¡No me digas que no me preocupe! Te acabo de encontrar. Mi abuelo me dijo que a las personas que van a las ciudades santuario les han sucedido cosas malas. No sé qué clases de cosas te sucedieron a ti, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder—

 

—Mi familia conoce personas muy peligrosas aquí en Rusia que nos deben sus favores. No me importa llamarlos por ti. Si tengo que ir para asegurarme de que estás a salvo, lo haré. No soy un bebé. Puedo hacer muchas cosas ahora. Hablaré con el abuelo. Él dice que es amigo de alguien con conexiones. —

 

—Iré por ti. Desde que tengo doce años, no necesito permiso para ingresar a una ciudad santuario. Lo revisé— dijo Yuri como si ya hubiera tomado una decisión.

 

Víctor se rió suavemente. —Yura, no tienes que venir aquí. Tienes que preocuparte por la escuela, y sé que tus padres no te permitirán venir a Japón por mí. Estoy seguro de que no quieren que hablemos. Es mejor si te quedas allí—

 

—Soy un Plisetsky, puedo hacer lo que quiero. La escuela puede enviarme mi trabajo, y puedo asistir a clases a través de video chat, y también Beka. No les diré a mis padres que iré a verte. Les diré que voy a investigar la cultura para implementar mis rutinas para la competencia. Me dejarán ir mientras el abuelo venga conmigo. Sé cómo manejar a mis padres; piensan que son más inteligentes que yo, pero no lo son— dijo Yuri con confianza.

 

Víctor sonrió. —Oh, Yura. No sé qué decir ... —

 

—¡No te pongas sentimental, viejo! Solo lo hago porque me debes las respuestas. Si te pierdes, no obtendré mis respuestas— dijo Yuri, tratando de ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

 

Víctor se rió —Oh, por supuesto. No pensé que tuvieras otra razón para venir a verme. Asegúrate de encontrar un lugar donde quedarte, a menos que quieras quedarte con Makkachin y conmigo—

 

—¡Diablos, no! ¡No me quedaré contigo!— Exclamó Yuri.

 

Víctor se rió más fuerte ante el balbuceo de su hijo. Yuri era protector, al igual que Iván. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Víctor tenía personas que lo molestaban e Ivan hasia todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo. Era bastante similar a lo que estaba haciendo su hijo en este momento. Él estaba siendo protector. En el fondo, sabía que su hijo lo amaba profundamente.

 

Si tuviera que luchar contra Sergei para seguir hablando con Yuri, lo haría. No era como si Víctor estuviera solo en esta pelea. Él también tenía a su lado a muchas personas maravillosas.

 

Lo más importante, él tenía a Yuuri. Yuuri, el Alfa con el mismo nombre que su hijo. El Alfa que era diferente de los demás, el que lo trajo de vuelta con su hijo, el que hizo que las pesadillas desaparecieran, el que le compró a Makkachin y el Alfa que lo iba a mantener a salvo de Sergei.

 

Víctor iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar siempre al lado de Yuuri. El Alfa había renunciado tanto por él, incluso una cita. La única forma en que el Omega sabía cómo pagarle a Yuuri era que nunca lo dejara. Incluso si nunca se unieran y solo se mantuvieran como amigos, Víctor estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando estuviera cerca del Alfa. Él era capaz de aceptar lo que había estado sintiendo después del susto de ayer.

 

Víctor Nikiforov se había enamorado profundamente de Kastuski Yuuri.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hay un adelanto
> 
> Phichit asintió. —¿Vas a conseguirlo? Ya sabes, su cumpleaños se acerca ... deberías conseguirle algo. Como esos zapatos, tal vez un atuendo agradable, y posiblemente una buena cena —
> 
> Yuuri sabía a que se refería, aunque no estaba completamente en contra de la idea, eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo.
> 
> —¿Estás insinuando que lleve a Víctor a una cita?— Preguntó Yuuri.
> 
> Phichit se burló. —¡Cielos, no! Estoy hablando de que te llevas a Víctor a una agradable cena de cumpleaños —
> 
> —¿De Verdad? Porque eso se parece mucho a una cita si me preguntas ... — reflexionó Yuuri.


	14. Manolo Blahniks

 

"Yuuri hará muchas cosas para mantener a Víctor seguro y feliz. Incluso si eso significa romper las reglas y su propio código moral"

 

 

  
Yuuri estaba muy preocupado; Víctor había sido confrontado por uno de los compinches de su ex. Yuuri iba a ver cómo alguien incluso asociado con ese hombre horrible llegó aquí en primer lugar. No le gustaba pedir ayuda a los demás, pero esta vez, prácticamente no tenía otra opción.

 

 

  
Se aseguró de que todos estuvieran en sus sesiones de terapia esa mañana antes de ir a ver a esta persona. Lo último que necesitaba eran sus pacientes hacer cualquier pregunta. Era el secreto conocido entre los trabajadores de casos, cuando tenías este tipo de problema, esta persona era la única que ayudaba.

 

 

  
—Bueno, me enteré de que venía a verme, pero no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, señor Katsuki—

 

 

  
Yuuri se inclinó en saludo antes de sentarse. —Gracias por verme en tan poco tiempo, señorita Crispino—

 

 

  
Sara Crispino era una Beta con un conjunto de habilidades muy especiales. Muchos trabajadores sociales habían acudido a ella en busca de ayuda. Ella fue excelente en lo que hizo y fue un placer para ella ayudar a los que estaban oprimidos por Alfas.

 

 

Su propia madre había estado en ese tipo de relación con su padre. Sara recordaba exactamente qué edad tenía cuando su padre comenzó a golpearla. No duró demasiado, ya que su hermano gemelo Michele luchó para ayudarla. Eventualmente, los gemelos trataron con su padre y luego usaron sus servicios para ayudar a otros.

 

 

Encontraron un amigo y cómplice en otra Beta llamada Emil Nekola. Se establecieron en Japón solo porque era el último lugar donde cualquiera pensaría encontrar a los dos italianos y al checo.

 

 

  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

 

  
Yuuri respondió: —Este Alfa de Rusia envió a su amigo aquí para buscar a uno de mis pacientes. No sé dónde está o cómo se ve. Su nombre es Pyotr. Él es mortalmente alérgico a los perros y fue mordido por uno recientemente. Por favor averigua si está vivo o no, y luego trata con él desde allí—

 

 

— ¿Cuánto te debo?—

 

 

  
—Te haré un trato. Haré esto de manera gratuita si te encuentras con alguien que venda Manolo Blahniks a un precio decente— dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 

  
Yuuri asintió. —Considérelo hecho—

 

 

  
Hizo una nueva reverencia antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al automóvil. Iba a necesitar que Phichit encontrara a alguien que venda a Manolo Blahniks, cualesquiera que fuesen eso. Debían ser importantes para que Sara lo quisiera a un precio decente. ¿Tal vez vendieron armas? Él no sabía, por eso estaba yendo al experto. Si alguien iba a saber, era Phichit.

 

 

  
Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

 

 

  
En el momento en que mencionó el nombre en una conversación informal, Víctor casi se desmaya.

 

 

  
—¡Quiero algunos Manolo Blahniks!— Exclamó Víctor con un suspiro de contenido.

 

 

  
Yuuri mantuvo su mirada en el camino, pero preguntó. —¿Qué son de todos modos?—

 

 

  
—¡Zapatos de diseño! Podría haber nacido en un pueblo pequeño, pero incluso yo sé qué zapatos de calidad son — dijo Viktor.

 

 

  
Yuuri nunca había visto a Víctor tan entusiasmado con nada, pero luego de mencionar algunas marcas costosas, Víctor se entusiasmó con lo mucho que siempre había querido tener una prenda de marca.

 

 

Yuuri decidió buscar la marca de zapatos y se estremeció ante los precios; no es de extrañar que Sara quisiera a alguien que vendiera estos a precios decentes. Por curiosidad, miró los zapatos de hombre que fabricaba la marca. Aparte de que eran colores llamativos, no eran algo que Yuuri llevaría, pero Víctor sí. Finalmente se desconectó del sitio porque comenzó a imaginar a Víctor usando esos zapatos, y quería que su mente fuera demasiado creativa.

 

 

  
Yuuri sabía que sería fácil para él decirle al Omega que le pidiera zapatos a su hijo. Pero también sabía que no sería una buena idea y no quería que el niño pensara que Víctor lo buscaba por su dinero. Víctor era muchas cosas, pero él no era un interesado. No se dio cuenta de Phichit hasta que el joven le tocó el hombro y lo hizo asustar. Se agarró al pecho y respiró hondo mientras el Omega se reía.

 

 

  
—¡Phichit, me asustaste!— Dijo Yuuri, mirándole a los ojos.

 

 

  
Pichit trató de dejar de reír. —Pensé que me oíste entrar. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la computadora en el comedor? No estabas mirando nada desagradable, ¿verdad?—

 

 

  
—¡Por supuesto no! Solo estaba buscando esos zapatos por los que Víctor estaba hablando— explicó Yuuri.

 

 

  
Phichit se inclinó. —Oh, ¿es así? ¿Qué piensas de ellos?—

 

 

  
—Son caros y tienen todos los colores del arcoiris para hombres y mujeres— dijo Yuuri con un suspiro.

 

 

  
Phichit asintió. —¿Vas a conseguirlo? Ya sabes, su cumpleaños se acerca ... Deberías buscarle algo. Como esos zapatos, o tal vez un atuendo agradable, y posiblemente una buena cena—

 

 

  
Yuuri sabía a dónde iba todo esto. Aunque no estaba completamente en contra de la idea, eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo.

 

 

  
—¿Estás insinuando que lleve a Víctor a una cita?— Preguntó Yuuri.

 

 

  
Phichit se burló. —¡Cielos, no! Estoy hablando de que lleves a Víctor a una agradable cena de cumpleaños—

 

 

  
—¿De Verdad? Porque eso suena como una cita si me preguntas ...— Yuuri reflexionó.

 

 

  
Realmente parecía una cita para él y Phichit estaba tratando de encubrirlo. Yuuri definitivamente no nació ayer. Sabía que Phichit tenía una fascinación loca por tratar de unirlo a el y Víctor. Lo que el chico no se dio cuenta, o no eligió, fue que salir con un cliente era contrario a las reglas. Yuuri lo sabía mejor.

 

 

  
Él no quería perder su trabajo por alguien. En primer lugar, lo hacía parecer depredador, y, en segundo lugar, sentía que se estaría aprovechando de alguien. La idea de que Víctor estuviera sometido a eso no era algo que él quisiera. Estaba medio convencido de preguntar a Phichit si el ruso ya había sufrido bastante, pero se mordió la lengua.

 

 

  
Víctor era un Omega tan fuerte y resistente. Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no estaba impresionado por las mejoras que había presenciado en tan poco tiempo. Todavía recordaba cuando Víctor no lo llamaba por su nombre ni lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

 

 

  
Le dolía ver que a el ruso le gustaba eso. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes; estaba abierto acerca de las cosas que le gustaban y sus sueños. Estaba empezando a ver al verdadero Víctor. El verdadero Víctor era una persona tan hermosa, y enojó a Yuuri que alguien como Sergei intentara quitarle esa identidad a Víctor.

 

 

 

El Alfa que lo conquistara sería el Alfa más afortunado vivo. Yuuri sabía que no iba a ser él. Víctor necesitaba a alguien fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y tan especial como el ruso.

 

 

Yuuri no era ninguna de esas cosas. Era un Alfa con ansiedad y ya había bajado al Omega una vez. Él no quería volver a hacerlo. Él no se merecía a Víctor. Víctor necesitaba a alguien mucho mejor que él. ¿Por qué Phichit no podía ver esto en lugar de intentar unirlos? ¿Sabía Phichit algo que el no sabía? Él no se molestó en preguntar. Él quería, pero tampoco quería saber al mismo tiempo.

 

 

  
—¿Qué suena como una cita?—

 

 

  
Yuuri y Phichit se dieron la vuelta para ver a Víctor parado allí con Makkachin. Víctor iba a necesitar ropa nueva; las que le habían comprado ya estaban en mal estado. El ruso tenía dinero y sabía que Víctor no había gastado gran parte de él. Yuuri no quería decirle esto a Víctor; hubiera sonado muy malo.

 

 

 

Phichit respondió a Víctor más rápido que Yuuri. —Le estaba diciendo a Yuuri cómo debería llevarte a una cena de cumpleaños especial—

 

 

  
—¡Phichit!— Exclamó Yuuri.

 

 

  
Víctor simplemente los miró a los dos, parecía bastante confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir? Sergei dijo que el cumpleaños de un Omega no era importante. Phichit, no deberías hacer que Yuuri haga algo que no quiere hacer. Mi cumpleaños es solo otro día—

 

 

  
Yuuri sintió una punzada golpeándolo en su pecho. Estaba triste por Víctor y muy enojado con Sergei. De acuerdo, araña la popa hablando; iba a ser un regaño y posiblemente un cuervo quejándose. Yuuri no estaba seguro, no era realmente un tipo violento pero se pondría violento con Sergei por hacer cosas tan horribles con Víctor. ¡Víctor no merecía este tratamiento!

 

 

 

—¡Por supuesto que tu cumpleaños es importante! Es el día en que naciste, es muy especial. No diría que el cumpleaños de tu hijo fue solo otro día. Es el día en que entró en tu vida. Sin tu cumpleaños, tu hijo, tus padres y el resto de nosotros no te tendrían— dijo Yuuri antes de poder contenerse.

 

 

  
Phichit se aclaró la garganta. —Asi que…—

 

 

  
—Entonces vamos a tener una fiesta para ti con pastel y, antes de la fiesta, te llevaré a una cena agradable porque mereces celebrar tu día especial— anunció Yuri.

 

 

Víctor lo miró por un momento antes de reírse y sonreír —Bien, Yuuri. Puedes llevarme a cenar. Es bueno saber que piensas que mi cumpleaños es importante —

 

 

Yuuri se negó a prestar atención a Phichit, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su gran sonrisa. El Alfa sabía que jugó en la mano de Phichit. ¿Sabía cómo se sentía Víctor sobre su cumpleaños? ¿Temporizó su aparición y su conversación para cuando Víctor iba a aparecer? ¿Sabía que Víctor iba a aparecer en primer lugar? Sabía que Phichit era increíble, pero no creía que el hombre fuera tan increíble. Eligió enfocarse en Víctor quien le estaba mirando con una sonrisa tímida. Cada vez que Víctor sonreía, Yuuri sentía que la habitación se iluminaba.

 

  
Aparentemente, Víctor estaba feliz de celebrar su cumpleaños. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo antes del día en sí, pero eso no impidió que se lo contara a Yuri Plisetsky cuando hablaron el uno al otro al día siguiente.

 

 

—Espera, que quiere decir que su cumpleaños es durante las vacaciones de Navidad?—Preguntó Yuri antes de decir: —Hubiera sido mejor si era en Enero 7 º —.

 

 

Victor rió —Bueno, yo no sabía de enero 7 º era importante en Rusia, cuando el agua fuente de mi madre se rompió. De todos modos, me van a organizar una fiesta y mi asistente social me va a llevar a cenar. ¿No es eso dulce?—

 

 

—Si vas a tener una fiesta, creo que debería ir. Sería grosero si no aparezco con tu regalo. Mientras esté en casa para el 7 de enero, a mis padres no les importará si yo fuerera. Sé que mi maestro estaba planeando ir allí cuando comenzaran las vacaciones. —

 

 

—Iré con él para que mis padres no se preocupen de que vaya solo a Japón. Voy a mentir y decir que es algo especial para la clase Alfa que tomo— dijo Yuri.

 

 

  
Yuuri tenía muchas preguntas, uno de los cuales era lo que era la gran cosa alrededor de enero 7 ? La segunda cosa era por qué este chico de repente decidió que quería venir ya que era el cumpleaños de Víctor. No es que estuviera en contra del hijo de Víctor, era su hijo después de todo y probablemente estaría tan feliz si el preadolescente Alfa estuviera allí. Yuuri podía ver la emoción que brotaba de los ojos de Víctor cuando el chico dijo que iba a venir y traería un regalo.

 

 

  
Víctor dijo efusivamente —¡Oh Yura! ¡Me haces sentir tan especial cuando dices que me visitarás por mi cumpleaños!—

 

 

—¡No te pongas sentimental! Realmente no me importa si es tu cumpleaños. Solo quiero hablar contigo en persona y hacerte preguntas. No es porque quiera pasar tiempo contigo, idiota— dijo el joven Alfa.

 

 

  
La mirada en la cara de Víctor dijo que no le creía al niño, pero cuando respondió fue: —Sí, por supuesto, Yura. Estoy emocionado de verte después de tanto tiempo—

 

 

Yuuri no entendió cómo Víctor podía sonreír y ser tan optimista cuando su hijo le dijo que no le importaba y que no estaba siendo amable. El tono del niño sonaba tan serio, pero la mirada en los ojos de Víctor decía lo contrario. Nunca explicó por qué no le importaba lo que dijera su hijo. Todo lo que Yuuri y Phichit sabían era que si hablaban así a sus padres, habrían estado en un gran problema. Yuuri, trató de no pensar en eso. No importaba la edad que tuviera, todavía tenía miedo de provocar la ira de su madre.

 

 

  
Yuuri estaba muy emocionado de organizar una fiesta para Víctor. Phichit aparentemente le dijo a Guang-Hong (quien le dijo a Leo) y Christophe. Los cuatro querían contribuir a eso. Con todo su dinero extra combinado, pudieron pedir un pastel, alquilar un pequeño salón de fiestas y conseguir algunas decoraciones. Christophe dio lo máximo, alegando que Yuuri tenía regalos y una cena para pagar, así que el dinero de Leo y de él se encargaría de las finanzas de la fiesta. Phichit y Guang-Hong retuvieron algo de dinero para que pudieran conseguir algunos regalos para Víctor.

 

 

  
Faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba Víctor. Él estaba realmente más emocionado de ver a su hijo en persona que de cualquier fiesta. Yuuri pudo obtener descuentos en el hotel en el que deseaba alojarse. Como Yuri tenía solo doce años, Yuuri pudo convencer a su madre para que dejara que el niño de doce años se quedara con ellos. (La historia que usó fue que Yuri encontró a Víctor y dado que era el hijo de Víctor, debería permanecer cerca.)

 

 

 

Hiroko no fue tan difícil de convencer, aunque el chico se había presentado como Alfa, era menor de edad, siempre y cuando los preadolescentes aceptaran usar jabones que enmascaran los olores, ella no vio un problema con eso. Transmitió la información a Phichit, quien le dijo a Chris, quien le dijo a Yuri, que dijo que tenía los mejores jabones enmascarantes que el dinero podía comprar. Cuando Yuuri le dijo a Víctor que su hijo se iba a quedar con ellos,

 

 

  
Víctor se limpió los ojos. —No sabes cómo me hace sentir saber que mi hijo se quedará tan cerca de mí". Es como cuando nació, pero ahora es más grande—

 

 

  
—Sí, él es más grande, pero me alegra que estés tan emocionado de verlo— respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa.

 

 

Víctor asintió y tiró del Alfa en un abrazo, —Estoy tan feliz en este momento. Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Yuuri. Realmente no merezco toda la amabilidad que me das. Debe haber una forma de que te devuelva lo que has hecho—

 

 

  
—No es necesario que me devuelvas el dinero, Víctor. Mereces esto y más, sinceramente— dijo Yuuri mientras le devolvía el abrazo. —Mucho más de lo que estás obteniendo ahora—

 

 

  
Fue muy lindo estar abrazando al Omega y ser retenido así. Yuuri se encontró derritiéndose, sintiéndose como si fuera libre de hacer y ser lo que quisiera. Si se le da la opción, él habría sido retenido así por el resto de su vida. Él podía sentir una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Había algo en Víctor que solo lo hacía sentir reconfortado. No estaba seguro de si era porque Víctor era un Omega o si era algo más. Eventualmente, se alejaron el uno del otro, las manos de Víctor aún se detenían en sus hombros.

 

 

  
Yuuri se despidió, prometiendo llevar a Makkachin a caminar con él.

 

 

  
Para Makkachin fue divertido para Yuuri tener alrededor. Aparte de él, no puede creer que alguna vez pueda amar tanto a un animal. De todos modos, lo hizo y él iba a proteger al animal por el resto de su vida. Makkachin hizo feliz a Víctor, y Víctor hizo feliz a Yuuri; por lo tanto, iba a asegurarse de que Víctor se mantuviera feliz.

 

 

  
Por eso, para la felicidad de Víctor, estaba de vuelta en ese edificio, con Makkachin, sentado al otro lado del escritorio de Sara Crispino. Yuuri fue muy firme en cuanto a no necesitar sus servicios. Escuchó a los otros trabajadores del caso hablar sobre cómo la contrataron.

 

 

  
Solía pensar que era horrible contratar a alguien para hacer ese tipo de trabajos en particular. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Víctor, descubrió que movería montañas si era necesario. Todo lo que quería era que Víctor se sintiera seguro, y si deshacerse de Pyotr y Sergei iba a hacer eso, que así fuera. Curiosamente, no se sintió tan culpable por hacer esto. Lo hizo sentir aliviado, en realidad.

 

 

  
Le pasó la nota que escribió que contenía lo que ella había perdido. —Encontré a un hombre local que vende los zapatos a un precio muy decente. Él es muy discreto sobre su negocio, pero después de que me puse en contacto con él, dijo que estaba muy emocionado de tener a alguien como usted muy interesado. Entonces, cuando esté listo, llame a ese número, y él le dará grandes ofertas en los zapatos si planea comprar más de un par—

 

 

  
—Planeo darle mucho de mi negocio a él. Muchas gracias, Yuuri— dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

 

 

El asintió. —Por supuesto. Solo prométeme que este hombre, y con suerte para quién trabaja este hombre, nunca volverá a molestar a mi paciente —

 

 

—Prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que su paciente esté a salvo. Aunque tengo que decir, estoy tan sorprendida de que estés dispuesto a hacer tanto por este Omega en particular. Debe ser muy especial para que sientas que tienes que venir y verme al respecto— dijo.

 

 

  
Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros y se fue después de eso. Makka estaba agotado una vez que regresaron a Yu-Topia. Era después de la cena y Yuuri no se sentía tan hambriento.

 

 

Dejó al perro en la habitación de Víctor y sus ojos vislumbraron a un Víctor que dormía pacíficamente. Incluso en su sueño, el Omega parecía tan impresionante. Observó la respiración regular y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Víctor estornudó. Fue muy lindo de ver. Cerró la puerta suavemente y entró en su habitación.

 

 

El Alfa reflexionó sobre lo que Sara había dicho. No era que Víctor fuera especial. Esa no era la razón por la que era tan inflexible en mantener a Víctor a salvo. También fue aparte del punto cuando otros dijeron que era lo correcto. Porque sí, era lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era. Yuuri había roto muchas reglas como estaba. La primera regla que rompió fue que se apegó demasiado a su caso. La segunda y mayor regla era que dejaba que su sensación nublara su juicio. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo que fuera tan fuerte?

 

  
¿Era amor?

 

 

Su madre dijo que el amor era algo poderoso. Su familia le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. Habían visto lo que él había hecho, lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer por Víctor. Fue diferente con Minami. Él no sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando se trataba del Omega más joven.

 

 

Con Víctor, sintió que estaba justo donde tenía que estar y que había sido extraño para él aceptarlo. No quería pensar cuáles serían las implicaciones si alguna vez le contara a Víctor estos sentimientos. Tenía miedo de cuál sería el resultado, pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora.

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri nunca iba a dejar de amar a Víctor Nikiforov y, si eso significaba mantenerlo a salvo, lo haría por el resto de su vida.


	15. Viaje a Hasetsu

  
"Yuri finalmente va a Japón para conocer a su padre biológico. Aprende algunas cosas sobre el hombre antes y después del vuelo"

 

Yuri no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder cuando decidió mentirle a sus padres. Apenas y les había mentido antes. Pensó que lo descubrirían, él apenas creía en su propia mentira, no podía imaginarlos creyéndole realmente. Sin embargo, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando hablo por Skyped con sus padres y les preguntó si podía ir a Japón con su profesor para un proyecto de crédito adicional.

 

  
Estuvieron de acuerdo bastante felices, contentos de que su hijo tomara su educación muy en serio. El límite de su tarjeta de crédito era más alto, así que pudo comprar los boletos que necesitaba.

 

  
Interiormente, le molestaba que sus padres hubieran estado tan dispuestos a creerle. No estaba seguro de si era porque era un gran mentiroso o si tenían tanta fe en él. Le hicieron prometer de volverían antes de enero de 7, y aceptó. Estaba contento de que Otabek fuera con él. No sabía qué haría si fuera a estar solo con su padre biológico. Sabía que, finalmente, estaría a solas con el hombre. No sabía cómo iba a sentir eso o lo que iba a decir.

 

  
—Te ves bastante nervioso. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Preguntó Otabek.

 

  
Él se encogió de hombros. —Estoy muy ... no lo sé. ¿Qué pasa si él me ve y decide que no quiere conocerme? No es que haya sido el mejor ...—

 

  
—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por nada de eso. Si él no quisiera estar en tu vida, no te habría buscado como lo hizo. A él le importa, y tu presencia hará que su cumpleaños sea tan especial— dijo Otabek.

 

  
Yuri asintió. —Bien. ¡Te patearé el culo si resulta que estás equivocado!—

 

El chico de quince años se rió, ya acostumbrado a las travesuras de Yuri. Yuri resopló, pero no ignoró a su amigo cuando el adolescente dijo que su padre de nacimiento probablemente tenía más miedo al rechazo que él.

 

  
Yuri parecía bastante confundido ante ese pensamiento, pero eventualmente se encogió de hombros y se ocupo con el trabajo escolar y el patinaje sobre hielo. Solo quedaban unas pocas semanas antes de su viaje y quería hacer todo lo posible. No era que fuera a faltar a la escuela, se iban el día que terminaban las clases para poder llegar a un tiempo decente. Aparentemente, tuvieron una escala en Corea del Sur donde iban a encontrarse con otra persona que se uniría a ellos en Japón. Él era otro Alfa llamado Leo de la Iglesia. Si Otabek estaba preocupado por estar cerca de más de un Alfa, no lo demostró.

 

  
El abuelo de Yuri lo llamaba todos los días. La anciana Beta estaba muy emocionada de que visitara a su padre biológico. La noche antes de irse, su abuelo sonaba algo sombrío cuando hablaban entre sí. Confundió al joven Alfa; no le gustaba cómo sonaba su abuelo y no quería escuchar ese tono de voz de él.

 

 

—¿Qué pasa, abuelo? ¿Estás bien?— Dijo Yuri con miedo en su voz.

 

 

Nikolai respondió: —Estoy bien, Yurachaka. Hablé con Yakov y él recordó a tu padre biológico. El hecho de que lo recordara fue algo que me sorprendió, porque generalmente no recuerda detalles sobre alguien a quien ayuda. Él ve lo mismo todo el tiempo—

 

  
—¿Qué hay de diferente en él?—;Presionó Yuri, sintiéndose lleno de temor.

 

  
Nikolai suspiró. —No fue bueno. Yakov no pudo sacarlo de inmediato porque había perdido tanta sangre ... Tuvieron que esperar tres días antes de llevarlo a Japón. Yakov no sabía con qué fue golpeado, pero era una paliza segura. Lo único que dijo el joven fue que lo habían castigado porque lo había "perdido" de nuevo. Has estado hablando con él, así que creo que sabes lo que era. No te presionaré por la respuesta. No es asunto mío. Solo quería que supieras eso—

 

 

—Sí. Gracias por decírmelo, abuelo— dijo, bastante monótono.

 

  
Nikolai luego entró en pánico —¡No debería haberte dicho esto el día antes de tu vuelo!—

 

  
—Abuelo, está bien. No hablaré con él sobre eso hasta que esté listo. Al menos sé por qué se fue ...— Se detuvo.

 

  
La llamada telefónica terminó y Yuri se acurrucó contra sí mismo, los girasoles no hacían las delicias de ellos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que acababa de aprender en comparación con lo que había aprendido de Víctor. Víctor no habló mucho sobre su vida con el Alfa. Estaba en la ciudad del santuario por una razón y mencionó tres abortos involuntarios ... Yuri se levantó de la cama y estuvo medio tentado de hacer que Chris llamara a Phichit para darle el teléfono a Víctor para que pudiera hablar con él. El tercer aborto involuntario de su padre fue reciente y cuando volvió a perderlo, fue golpeado, posiblemente más duro que las otras dos veces. Cuando escapó, fue después de ese aborto. No solo se estaba recuperando del abuso, sino también de un aborto espontáneo. La idea lo hizo sentir enfermo. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo las emociones que amenazaban con salir.

 

  
La sonrisa que Víctor muestra no muestra las cosas horribles que pasoVíctor, había visto algunas cosas horribles. Por primera vez, Yuri se alegró de haber sido adoptado y haber sido arrebatado de su padre biológico antes de que lo viera. Estaba contento de que el Alfa tuviera algo de decencia, espera no. No estaba siendo decente; fue para herir a Víctor. Víctor amaba mucho a Yuri y habría luchado más para proteger a su cachorro. Recordó haber leído en alguna parte que los Omegas harían cosas que normalmente no harian para proteger a sus cachorros.

 

 

Recordaba haber oído hablar de un Omega que había levantado un automóvil para asegurarse de que su bebé estaba bien. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Víctor por él si hubiera estado cerca? Probablemente descubriria cómo escapar de ese Alfa para estar a salvo, si eso significaba mantenerlo a salvo.

 

Durante todo este tiempo, creció escuchando que su padre biológico era una puta Omega que lo había abandonado, cuando la realidad estaba más lejos de la verdad. Estuvo tentado de llamar a sus padres y contarles lo que había averiguado sobre Víctor; que no era solo un Omega, que estaba lidiando con una vida horrible de la que no se podían imaginar. (Había visto películas de terror pero estaba seguro de que no era nada comparado con enfrentarlo en la vida real.) No le gustaba la idea de que alguien le haya hecho tanto daño a su padre biológico.

 

 

Ir a dormir después de aprender que no fue fácil. Los malditos girasoles no estaban haciendo su maldito trabajo. Estaba enojado y los girasoles no lo ayudaban para nada. Dio vueltas y vueltas, deseando dormir solo para que al menos ya no pensara en esto. La suerte no estaba de su lado ya que sus sueños eran escuchar la voz de Víctor, llamarlo por él pero nunca llegar a él. Lo enojó en su sueño y se despertó tan enojado como cuando dormía.

 

 

Él notó que la gente lo evitaba. Incluso sus maestros lo miraban con recelo. Otabek simplemente levantó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada. Estaba seguro de que Otabek le preguntaría en uno de los vuelos. Él no estaba listo para hablar sobre eso. Se aseguró de ducharse y cambiarse antes de que fuera hora de irse; no quería ese olor a enojo cuando conociera a Víctor en persona.

 

 

Estaba seguro de que el Sr. Giacometti se enojaría con él por haberse salteado su clase a favor de una ducha y un cambio de ropa cómoda. Si preguntaba, Yuri iba a decir que estaba enojado y no quería que el olor los siguiera hasta Japón.

 

 

Cuando llegó al frente de la escuela con sus cosas, su maestro lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero no dijo nada mientras se apresuraban hacia el taxi y empacaban todo su equipaje en el maletero. El aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos, gracias a Dios, pero el registro y todo llevó una eternidad. Desde que salió la escuela, había un montón de niños de su escuela que también intentaban llegar a casa ese día. Afortunadamente, ninguno de esos estudiantes estaba volando a Corea del Sur, así que había espacio. Fue grandioso porque a Yuri realmente no le gustaban mucho las otras personas. Estaba contento de que Otabek estuviera sentado a su lado; él no sabía lo que haría si estuviera sentado con otra persona.

 

  
El vuelo fue tranquilo, Yuri todavía en su propio mundo. Estaba tratando de procesar todo desde la noche anterior. A él no le gustaba que su abuelo lo sorprendiera así. Quería saber más, pero no quería hablar con el Sr. Giacometti sobre nada de esto. No quería que ese hombre pensara que se había vuelto blando o algo por su padre biológico. Además, estaba seguro de que no era asunto de su maestro cuando se trataba del pasado de su padre biológico.

 

 

Cuando aterrizaron en Corea del Sur, Yuri casi estaba harto de estar en un avión, pero encontraron su puerta. Desafortunadamente, fue una escala de tres horas, y una vez que encontraron la puerta, todos buscaron bocadillos o comida. Alrededor de una hora, un joven se acercó al Sr. Giacometti.

 

  
—¿Eres Christophe Giacometti? Soy Leo de la Iglesia— dijo el hombre.

 

  
El Sr. Giacometti sonrió, —¡Hola Leo! Soy Chris y estos dos son Yuri y Otabek. ¿Estás emocionado de conocer a Guang-Hong?—

 

—Solíamos ser vecinos cuando era estudiante de intercambio extranjero. Estoy emocionado de verlo de nuevo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo— respondió Leo.

 

  
Yuri podía ver el anhelo en los ojos de Leo. Seguro que extrañaba al Omega que vivía actualmente en Japón. Fue muy cursi, pero en el fondo lo encontró muy dulce. Otabek y Yuri tomaron una pequeña siesta mientras esperaban su vuelo. Yuri tenía los auriculares en sus oídos y estaba escuchando una de sus listas de reproducción. Envió un mensaje a sus padres y abuelo de que estaba en Corea del Sur, esperando su vuelo y que no se preocupara por él. También mencionó que los enviaría de nuevo cuando estuviese en Japón. Le agradecieron por mantenerlos actualizados y se alegraron de haber llegado a Corea de manera segura.

 

 

Después de esas conversaciones, Yuri cerró los ojos, olvidando que tenía los auriculares puestos. Se inclinó sobre Otabek y el Omega se quedó dormido una vez más. Todo este viaje en avión los había desgastado a los dos. Yuri estaba planeando dormir en este próximo vuelo. Desde el aeropuerto, tenían una hora de viaje para llegar a la ciudad santuario y luego una hora de cuestionar a los Alfas más viejos sobre por qué estaban visitando. Para cuando llegaran allí, sería a última hora de la tarde. Así que el vuelo de dieciséis horas desde Rusia a Japón sería de al menos dieciocho horas cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho.

 

  
Yuri no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando finalmente llegó la hora de abordar el avión. Era el último tramo e iba a ver a su padre biológico por primera vez en once años. No sabía lo que eso implicaría, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba nervioso. Quería que su padre lo amara y lo aceptara por todo lo que él era.

 

  
No quería que Víctor finalmente lo viera y luego decidiera que no quería a su hijo en su vida. Eso rompería al niño de doce años. Todavía tenía los auriculares, pero no quería hacer el esfuerzo de quitárselos. También le facilitó escuchar la conversación que estaba sucediendo en la fila frente a él. Pensó que el Sr. Giacometti y Leo pensaban que no estaba escuchando ya que tenía los auriculares en los oídos.

 

 

—Por lo que Guang-Hong me dice, Víctor está muy emocionado de ver a Yuri— comenzó Leo.

 

  
Chris asintió. —Suena tal como Phichit dijo. Solo espero que esto no sea algo malo. Víctor ha pasado por muchas cosas, no quiero que esto salga mal—

 

  
—Guang-Hong está preocupado por Víctor. ¿Has oído hablar de sus celos? Él no está tomando nada en este momento y aún no ha tenido celo. Es preocupante— dijo Leo en voz baja.

 

  
Chris jadeó. —¿En serio? Escuché acerca de sus celos, pero no sabía acerca de esa última parte. Sin embargo, espero que no lo obtenga esta semana o la próxima. Yuri todavía es joven, todavía no comprende estas cosas. Pero eso es preocupante. Sin embargo, también tiene sentido, considerando que sus calores fueron inducidos a menudo. Su cuerpo probablemente esté tratando de recuperarse—

 

  
—Eso es lo que los médicos le dijeron a Víctor, según Guang-Hong, pero todavía está preocupado por eso—

 

  
—Entiendo por qué está preocupado, pero a menos que los médicos estén preocupados, no creo que deba preocuparse demasiado. Pero Guang-Hong está preocupado. Él se preocupa por calores también— dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

 

  
Chris se unió a él, —Bueno, eso solo demuestra lo mucho que se preocupa por ti. Phichit y yo hemos hablado sobre su calor y los mios. Supongo que ya que tienen que hablar sobre esto con su asistente social, están de acuerdo con ser abiertos al respecto—

 

—¿Qué piensas de su asistente social? Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Leo.

 

  
Chris asintió de nuevo. —Phichit lo ama. Demonios, él está tratando de jugar a la casamentera para juntar a Víctor y Yuuri. Yuuri es bastante reacio ya que podría perder su trabajo y meterse en problemas con el jefe, que es su madre. Víctor, por otro lado, ha mostrado interés. Se pone celoso cuando Yuuri sale a citas. Creo que a Yuuri le gusta Víctor. ¿Qué trabajador de caso gastaría su propio dinero para conseguir un perro para su cliente?—

 

  
—Buen punto— respondió Leo.

 

  
Todo lo que Yuri podía pensar era: ¿Qué mierda? No le importaba que los Alfas más viejos estuvieran chismeando sobre su padre biológico; todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a sus calores, entonces, ¿qué sabía él de Omegas en celo? No mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenía doce años. Pero, a el le importaba Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Por qué estaban tratando de unirlo con su padre biológico? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese tipo y por qué el novio del Sr. Giacometti intentaba arreglar esto? No quería admitir cuánto le preocupaba. Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, especialmente porque acaba de recuperar a su padre de nacimiento. No quería que le pasara nada malo a Víctor. Por sus conversaciones, Víctor parecía ser el hombre más amable y maravilloso que había conocido en su vida. Lo último que quería era que Víctor sufriera más. Recientemente acaba de tener un aborto involuntario; ¿Cuánto más dolor necesitaba? Había demasiado para pensar y no el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo todo.

 

  
Al llegar a Japón fue agitado; deseó poder decir que no necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto para encontrar el reclamo de equipaje. (Sus padres sabían que ya había aterrizado). Yuri estaba muy molesto con el caos organizado del aeropuerto. Sin embargo, también estaba tan sorprendido de lo mucho que la gente a su alrededor no olía. En Rusia, suprimir no era demasiado popular a menos que fuera un atleta, un artista intérprete o ejecutante (en una empresa de ballet tradicional como Bolshoi) o un funcionario del gobierno. Apenas percibió el aroma de los aromas de los Alfas. Fue muy similar con el olor a Omega, pero obtuvo olores de perfumes pesados o desórdenes que lo marearon.

 

  
Parecía empeorar cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad santuario en Hasetsu. A Yuri ya no le gustó esto. No le gustaban todos los aromas de los jabones enmascarados. Era demasiado estéril para él. Fue Otabek quien pensó que el autobús empeoraba las cosas. No tenía mucho flujo de aire, por lo que la mayoría de los olores pesados permanecieron por más tiempo. Tenía sentido, pero a Yuri todavía no le gustaba. Se preguntó cómo había ido Víctor; si él había tomado esta manera exacta también o había otra manera?

 

  
Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, había un puesto de control de seguridad, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Las preguntas eran estándar para todos ellos. ¿Cuál fue su secundaria? ¿Cuál era su negocio en la ciudad? ¿Cuánto tiempo se estaban quedando?

 

  
Otabek fue el primero en ser absuelto en el momento en que dijo que era un Omega, y después de verificar eso, lo dejaron pasar casi de inmediato. Yuri fue el segundo, desde que tenía doce años y estaba siendo honesto acerca de visitar a su padre, Víctor Nikiforov. El Sr. Giacometti y Leo tomaron más tiempo. No eran Omegas ni estaban relacionados con nadie dentro de la ciudad del santuario. Se les hicieron preguntas mucho más difíciles sobre de dónde eran, qué hicieron y qué no. Para cuando se autorizaron a entrar, habían pasado dos horas. Desde allí, tomaron un taxi para llevarlos a Yu-Topia. Eso tomó aproximadamente treinta minutos. Los tres machos Alfas llevaban pulseras de color rojo cereza (así que todos sabían que eran Alfas) que no podían despegar hasta que se fueran.

 

  
El viaje no fue largo, pero Yuri se había quedado dormido. No pudo ver a Guang-Hong y Phichit prácticamente saltar sobre Leo y Chris mientras Yuuri intentaba alejarlos. Él no vio nada de eso. Ni siquiera sintió que un par de manos fuertes lo llevaran a él y sus cosas a una habitación. Yuri durmió pacíficamente, poniéndose al día con todas las horas que perdió durante el vuelo porque estaba preocupado por Víctor. Ahora, él estaba tranquilo y su mundo estaba en paz.

 

 

Horas más tarde, Yuri estaba entre estar despierto y estar dormido. Él no quería despertarse; el olor a girasoles era demasiado tranquilizador para que él quisiera irse. Sintió el olor más fuerte proveniente de su lado izquierdo. Instintivamente, se volteó hacia el olor y sostuvo lo que asumió que era una almohada, cerca de él. Desde entonces, estuvo dentro y fuera del sueño. Finalmente, no sabía qué hora era, pero supuso que probablemente era tarde. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. La habitación tenía luz. Salió un perro y se preguntó por qué el perro estaba en la habitación. Se giró y allí estaba Víctor en el sofá leyendo un libro. Por supuesto, Víctor sería un savio y leería ' Anna Karenina '. Sus movimientos arrastraron la atención de Víctor porque dejó el libro y le sonrió.

 

  
—¡Buenos días, Yura! ¿Cómo dormiste?— Preguntó.

 

Yuri barajó más. —¿Todavía es por la mañana? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí de todos modos?—

 

  
—Es de mañana. Era muy temprano en la noche cuando llegaste, pero estabas dormido. Tenían una habitación lista para ti, pero no tu amigo. Estaba yendo a la habitación con Guang-Hong, pero le pregunté si podías venir conmigo— Víctor respondió tímidamente. —Lo siento si eso es muy incómodo para ti. No quería despertarte porque parecías tan tranquilo—

 

 

Yuri lo dejó tragar, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver dónde estaban los girasoles. Cuando no encontró ninguno, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué esta habitación olía a un campo de girasoles cuando no había ninguno? Se levantó de la cama e intentó encontrar la fuente. Se estaba frustrando cuando no encontró los girasoles, pero el olor se fue haciendo más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba

 

Víctor.

 

Víctor olía a girasoles.

 

  
Por eso fue capaz de usarlo para calmarse. Recordó brevemente que le dijeron en la escuela que el olor del padre Omega era importante para su bebé. Les ayudaba a dormir mejor, relajarse y tener menos ataques. De repente, tenía sentido por qué y luego hizo clic aún más. Él no estaba abrazando una almohada, estaba abrazando a Víctor. ¡Víctor y él habían compartido una cama juntos!

 

  
No había nada malo en ello. Era normal que los niños de una Omega encontraran consuelo durmiendo con sus padres. Por lo general, sería el Alfa en un lado, el Omega en el otro con los niños en el medio. La cama podría ser un nido si a los Omega les gusta anidar tanto.

 

  
Yuri se sintió abrumado y se encontró abrazado a Víctor. Había tanto que quería decir, tantas cosas que quería preguntar sobre su padre Alfa, Ivan. Pero nada de eso salió de su boca. Se quedó donde estaba y disfrutó el momento. Se apoyó en el abrazo y dejó que su padre lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Se acurrucó en él y se encontró deseando quedarse dormido de nuevo.

 

  
—Descansa, Yura. Si tienes hambre, avísame y te traeré algo de comida. Descansa ahora, todavía debes estar cansado— dijo Viktor.

 

Yuri luchó para dormir. —Sí, pero estoy en un mejor estado que tú cuando llegaste ...—

 

  
—Shhh. Duerme, Yura— dijo Viktor antes de tararear una vieja canción de cuna.

 

  
Entonces Yuri dejó que sus oídos escucharan la canción y sus ojos se cerraron. Se durmió una vez más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que estaba en casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el adelanto para el capítulo dieciséis:
> 
> "Quería desesperadamente que Yuuri lo besara y le dijera que estaba pensando lo mismo, pero eso tampoco sucedió. En lugar…
> 
> "¿Este es su trabajador social, el señor Giacometti y Leo han estado hablando?"
> 
> Víctor y Yuuri se voltearon hacia el joven Alfa que tenía una expresión de desconcierto mientras miraba entre los dos. Víctor tuvo que admitirlo; Yuri tuvo las mejores expresiones. Sus ojos parecían como si estuviera completamente despierto, pero Víctor estaba seguro de que con la persuasión suficiente en la noche, podría hacer que el niño vuelva a dormir.
> 
> ¿Que crees que pasará después?

**Author's Note:**

> Todos lo creditos a "Lie17" quién creó éste fanfic originalmente en Ingles y traducido por mi persona.


End file.
